A Certain Reincarnated Omnipotent
by Miracutor
Summary: One year after Arisato Minato sacrificed to be the Great Seal, Minato's body was mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. At the same time, Minato was reincarnated and living again as Yuki Makoto. Then, he invited to Academy City as a Gemstone and obtained the title as Level 5 #8 Omnipotent thus met Kamijou Touma. When Science, Magic, Persona clashed, the story will begin!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: The Tale of World Savior Boy.**_

 _ **The_Omnipotent_Persona-USER**_

A girl with blonde hair was sitting in a chair in a certain hospital room. A boy with blue hair was sleeping peacefully on the bed in the room. She was reading a book. Occasionally, she would peek at his face, hoping for a miracle to happen. When she saw the unchanging condition of the boy, she continued to read the book with a hint of sadness.

She had promised the boy a year ago, she will protect him and never leave from his side. But fate is cruel. She promised him that, and now she's suddenly stuck with an unkept promise. She feels so useless. She never noticed. She was always obsessed with her own wish.

The door opened. A tall woman with long scarlet hair and a tall man with silver hair entered the room. They glanced at his body for a while then they sighed and sat on other chairs. Not long after that, multiple knocks could be heard. The door opened again and four people and a dog entered the room.

A girl with light brown hair and a white love-shaped collar on her neck, a boy with darker brown hair, a boy with a cap that was covering his hair, a girl with a green hair and white dog.

They also looked at blue-haired boy's body and were greatly sadden by his unchanging condition.

They all wanted to cling on a hope that he might wake up one day. They know that the boy saved the world by turning his soul into the Great Seal to prevent Erebus from calling Nyx. They had learned through the Abyss of Time incident. The boy did it to protect their daily lives. They knew that the boy's choice was logical considering the situation. They understand the logic behind it and yet they could not accept it.

The blond girl muttered something under her breath. "Why you are leaving us, Minato-san?" That mutter was so low in volume but it could be heard to all the occupants in the room. Because that was exactly what they all were thinking at the moment.

A white light formed above the blue-haired boy's body. The blond girl stood up and revealed the gun concealed within her fingers to quickly attack the light if the light displayed any hostile intent towards them. Without a warning, that white light filled the room leaving the occupants with blinded state. When the light was gone, the first that what they found was the disappearance of the body of the blue-haired boy.

They shouted the boy's name while searching desperately for him.

""Arisato!"", ""Arisato-kun!"", ""Minato-san!"", "Minato!", "Woof! Woof!"

But they still couldn't find him. After that, a wide area search was conducted but to no avail. They could not find any trace of his body.

On that day, Arisato Minato's **physical body** _'disappeared'_ from the world that he protected forever.

* * *

At the same time, The Great Seal was shaking and a white light had appeared above the seal. Then, it attempted to enter the golden statue. A creaking sound could be heard. Erebus sensed that this was its chance to breaking the annoying seal that separated it with Nyx, so it rushed to attack.

Just before its hand could reach the seal, it was stopped by a hand. More accurately, it was by a human hand. It was belonged to a boy with a long yellow scarf around his neck.

This boy was the student that transferred to Gekkoukan High School last year until he mysteriously disappeared from the school. His name is Mochizuki Ryouji.

Ryouji spoke to Erebus while smiling slightly. "You're really great Minato. You had been Nyx-sama's favourite since last year. She sent me just to protect you, you know Minato? So, sorry Erebus. Until Minato's reincarnation is completed, your opponent is me."

Ryouji jumped in the air and transformed into Thanatos, the god of death. Literally, it could be said that he was the personification of death itself. He roared and said to Erebus. "So, let have some fun, Erebus."

Erebus is not a monster or a _Shadow_. It was just a manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion. Even so, behind the threat that was appeared in front of it, it was running desperately to save its life from that god of death.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I could see a familiar blue door in front of me. _The_ _Velvet Room?_ I opened the door with the golden key from my pockets. Then, I entered the room.

The room contained a large round blue table and a very fancy blue sofa. On the left and right side there were four blue doors. A familiar man with a comically long nose sat on the fancy sofa and a familiar woman with silver hair wearing a blue uniform stood beside him. I know who these people are. They are the residents of the **Velvet Room** , Igor and his assistant, Elizabeth.

"Welcome to Velvet Room. It has been **a year** since our last meeting. You might be confused because you had been called again to this room." Igor said.

I merely nodded to his statement. _Wait, if I am here who are going to be the seal?!_

Seeing my panicked face, Elizabeth answered my unanswered doubts. "Don't worry. Your soul has been **substituted** with your physical body to act as the seal for temporarily. You're here with only your soul. Furthermore, the Nyx avatar is battling the Erebus to keep it distracted for a while."

 _Ryoji and Nyx. Why? Why they are helping me?_

Igor continued his speech." So, getting to the point. The reason you be called here because there is new **threat** is coming to the world."

"It can't be the Shadows again, right?"

"No, there might be a shadows incident happening right now but the incident takes place in a single area only so it is currently being taken care of by another guest. This threat is unrelated to the Shadows."

"So what is that threat?"

"I am forbidden from divulging such things. That is what you should find out by yourselves. But, can you answer a question _I_ have: do you want to be reincarnated back in the world, or not?"

Eh, what is he talking about? _Reincarnation_?

Elizabeth explained to me. "We are giving you a chance to go back to your world. What are you going to do with your lives is your decision, honourable guest. You can save the world again or just enjoy your normal everyday live. Or you can also remain as the seal. Even so, you have to start back as baby should you choose to go back to your world. Of course, with your memories intact. So, what is your answer, honourable guest?"

 _A chance to go back to the world, huh? A threat, everyday life or seal. An interesting proposal. Even so, my answer isn't going to change. If I can protect the world that my friends and comrades reside in, I am satisfied._

"I will accept the reincarnation, Igor, and I shall do my best against the threat."

When Elizabeth heard my answer, she smiled. "As expected from the honourable guest. I trusted that you will make that decision."

"Honourable guest, you will retain your **wild card** ability when you're reborn. But you have to remember to train your body to access the full power of your Personas. Your new body can't take the strain on your body if you choose to use persona that higher than your level of training."

"…."

 _Ha, ha, ha. It's look like I have to train again. Well it's a new body after all. Whatever. So, what now? Do I have to leave now?_ I turned my back and proceed to open the door before Igor stopped me.

"Wait. Before you proceed with your reincarnation, please hear this. I have advice for you. Find the person known as _**the One who Purifies Gods and Slays Demons**_ _._ You might need his assistance in the coming trial."

 _What a flashy name. I doubt that is his real name. So, what? Is this another riddle?_

"I suppose you have to leave that golden key here. When the time is come, you will be called here again. Until then, farewell." After that, Igor just stared at me and Elizabeth waved her hand.

I opened the door and walked through the space of nothingness.

Finally, Arisato Minato is ' _died_ ' and was reincarnated as a baby. On that day, the 1st February 2011, a boy with blue hair was born in Yuki family.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **UPDATED: 26/12/16** **This chapter is finally corrected. Thanks for FoolsandTools for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Hello, this is Miracutor. This is my first fanfiction. What do you think? I am CERTAINLY sure that there are many grammatical mistake, word usage or whatever mistakes. So, why I didn't correct it? Well, I don't what are the mistakes in my story. So, if you spotted it, please tell me. If you feel Minato is weird, sorry I don't really know him. I only know Makoto. For updates, I don't know honestly. It might be late or early. But I will do my best to update one a week.**

 **So, bye. See you next chapter.**

 **Please review if you like. (please)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Every Chance Meeting Has Another Meaning**_

 _ **NEVER_Forget_Any_of_THEM.**_

16 years later...

I arrived at the gate of Academy City. _The_ Academy City. The city that just happened to be located in west Tokyo. It's a grand place of several schools and institutions of higher learning for students from kindergarten to university. It's also known that scientists here research psychic powers and higher technology. And of course, the city's technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world and around 80% of the 2.3 million residents are students.

When I reincarnated into this world, I could already use some minor Persona skills. At the age of four, I started to train my body. Well, at that age, I couldn't do any type of extreme training like I had done before. Now, as I am, I can access more than half of my Persona and higher Persona skills. Though I can access them, I cannot summon them. I don't have an _Evoker_ with me. Because of this, my skills are weaker than usual. However, it doesn't matter. Even if they happen to be weaker than usual, they are still quite strong.

In game terms, my level is sixty-two. So, why is my level only sixty-two when I had sixteen years to train? Well, unlike the past me that had access to the Tartarus, I didn't have any enemies to defeat, and I couldn't randomly battle people for the sake of levelling. I could only do some self-training.

I made a mistake.

I had been training some of my skills one day - ones such as Agi, Bufu, Garu, and Zio - and my new parents had walked in on me and had seen me using them. Instead of panicking, they were happy to see that I had something great. In fact, they were amazed. I didn't explain everything to them; I only told them that I was using my psychic ability. Of course, I had never expected that they would bring a scientist to our home.

When the scientist had seen my abilities, he quickly made some calls and gave me the recommendation to Academy City. He had also called me a Gemstone.

Most of the students in Academy City had gone through a special program that was called Power Curriculum Program to create espers. In other words: artificial espers. Gemstone espers are the espers who have obtained their power through natural phenomenon. In other words, they are natural espers. _I obtained this power through the Dark Hour so that seems about right. Why do I know so much about this when I haven't even been there? Well… I guess it's because I am reading this Academy City brochure. Hehe… That sounds about right._

I approached the two men at the gate. One of the men spoke to me, "Hello, what business do you have in Academy City?"

Hearing this, I quickly showed them my ID and recommendation letter. The man and his companion read my letter and smiled. He gave me back my letter and opened the gate.

"So, you're a transfer student. Welcome to the Academy City of Science And Technology **[1]** , Yuki Makoto-kun. For your information, we're Anti-Skills. Our duty is to ensure that Academy City is safe from any threats." One of the guards said.

"Like police..?" I questioned curiosity evident.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…"

The man waved his hand and continued his duty as I went past. I looked back at the letter which stated what school I was going to attend. _A Certain High School, huh?_

* * *

In a certain room, a man that wore a green hospital gown was floating upside down inside a tube of red liquid. His appearance looks like that of an adult, yet he also appeared as a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also a criminal. This man is Aleister Crowley, General Superintendent of Academy City. He smiled as he looked at a screen that was showing a blue-haired boy at the gate.

"So, that is Yuki Makoto."

Then, he opened up another screen that showed a similar profile to the blue-haired boy but under a different name.

"Show me what you can do, Last Savior."

* * *

Year 1, Class 7 was always noisy. This class held a particular group known as the Delta Force. The group that included the three biggest idiots of this class, or perhaps the entire school.

"Tsuchimikado, I heard that there's a transfer student coming to our class. Is that true?" The spiky haired youth, Kamijou Touma asked.

"It's true, Kami-yan. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, though. Nya~"

"I hope it's a girl." The class grew quiet in response to the statement.

"Just now, did Kami-yan just declare his intent to conquer the unknown transfer student?" Aogami Pierce asked mischievously. The boys in the class nodded simultaneously and the girls blushed slightly.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Kamijou Touma yelled. "I didn't say that!"

"But Kami-yan, most of girls that you meet have a high possibility to be infected with Kami-yan disease, nya~" Tsuchimikado said, sunglasses doing nothing to hide the amusement on his face.

"And the unique girls will probably appear around him like flies to honey. You know, like a robot girl or miko girls, or magical girls or a tsundere underclassman," Aogami said with a smirk. The boys showered Kamijou with insults.

"That's right, that's right. This harem bastard."

"That damn Kamijou!"

"UUUUUUAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUAAAA!"

"And come on! There's no way Kami-yan disease actually exists! Why would I be happy to meet a unique girl? I don't want to meet a weird girl that chases me with an electrical charge or something everytime I go shopping, and that last response isn't even an INSUUUUUUUUUULLLTTT!"

' _So, you did meet them…._ '

"...Such misfortune." The boys prayed with all of their hearts that the transfer student was a boy. A few seconds later, Komoe-sensei entered the class.

The homeroom teacher of Year 1, Class 7, Tsukuyomi Komoe. She's 135 cm tall, so anyone would feel that she's only a twelve-year-old elementary student. After that, a person followed the teacher into the classroom. The person was a blue-haired boy with his right hair covering his face and a pair of headphones around his neck that was connected to a rectangular mp3 player. His aura was that of someone who was cool and intelligent. The boys were quite happy that the new student was a boy, but they couldn't shake the feeling that a new threat was approaching.

* * *

 _Even now, I couldn't believe the child-like person beside me is my homeroom teacher. I heard Academy City had many advanced experiments but this is a bit much. Have they finally perfected anti-aging medicine?_

"All of you! We have a transfer student today. So, Yuki-chan, please introduce yourself."

 _It's weird to be called 'Yuki-chan' by a child but she's my teacher so I guess it's okay._

"Yuki Makoto. Nice to meet you."

"…"

"That's…all?"

"Yes."

"Well, your seat is… there. Right behind Kamijou-chan."

Sensei pointed her index finger to a spiky haired boy at the back of the class. _So, he's 'Kamijou-chan'._ Just as I went to go to my determined seat; a big breasted girl raised her hand.

"Sensei!"

"What is it, Fukiyose-chan?"

"I have a question for the transfer student."

"What you're going to ask?"

"Yuki, what is your level and your ability?"

"W-Wait, Fukiyose-chan. He hadn't gone through the System Scan yet. As for his ability, even sensei doesn't know how to describe his power, but he's a Gemstone."

"A-A-A GEMSTOOONE, IN OUR SCHOOL!?"

"…Are Gemstone espers are that rare?"

Everyone, even Komoe-sensei looked at me with an unbelievable face. Sensei tried to explain to me. "Emm, Yuki-chan. The confirmed numbers of Gemstone in the world is only 50 people, so it can be said super rare, you know…"

 _Eh….. I never knew that it was such a big deal._

"…Sorry."

"I-I-It's okay. Yuki-chan never heard about espers before, so it's okay."

"Sensei, what about 'Levels'?"

"Every esper in Academy City are categorised power-wise by level. Level 0 is the lowest and Level 5 is the highest. Currently there are only 7 Level 5s in the entirety of Academy City."

"Thanks, Sensei,"

I proceeded to my seat. I glanced to my neighbour beside me. The spiky haired boy smiled to me. I muttered my name.

"…Yuki Makoto,"

"My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you, Yuki."

* * *

On that day, in school I had learned many things. Personal Reality, An Involuntary Movement (AIM), the theory behind esper powers and so on. I also found out that espers make a numbers of calculations when using their power to use it properly. I asked some questions about the calculations. I certainly have to try it out when I'm back in the dorm later.

 _Tomorrow, I have to go to Tokiwadai Middle School to perform a System Scan_. The System Scan is a series of tests that performed by machine to determine one's level. A Certain High School didn't have enough equipment to hold one. I was given a Temporary Pass to access the School Garden, Apparently, a place where Tokiwadai Middle School, a rich girls school is. _Huh, what a pain_.

I walked to a nearby convenience store to buy some supplies. I took 2 boxes of biscuits, several junk food bags and 3 bottles of oolong tea. _I wonder if this enough for night snack? Hmm, this is about half as much as usual. I want to take more but Sayuri advised me to eat less. Huh. I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

For your information, Sayuri is my little sister. This time my father and mother are alive. I even have a sister. A completely normal family. I'm very grateful for that. For the me in the past, who was lacking the warmth of family since little, I really treasure this family of mine.

I walked towards the counter just to find Kamijou there with with an angry cashier.

"Such misfortune."

"...What's wrong?"

"A-Ah, Y-Yuki. It's nothing. I just forgot my wallet again for the fifth times in this week. Ha, ha, ha."

 _Today is Thursday so he had forgotten it 5 days straight. What incredible bad luck._

"Cashier-san, please count his things with my things."

"It is okay for you to help me?"

"It's okay."

"Thank you for your patronage."

I exited the store with Kamijou. I gave his things to him. Kamijou looked relieved. I took a peek at his stuff. Some yakisoba bread and cup noodles. He doesn't have enough money? Or is he saving money?

"Thank you, Yuki. When I go back to the dorms I'll pay you back… probably"

"Don't worry. It's my treat."

"Why would you give so much for a stranger that you just met?"

"…There is no real reason. I just want to help you."

At that declaration, Kamijou smiled.

"You're a pretty good guy."

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Fortune Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

 _A Social Link? Fortune Arcana at that. Is his arcana are mocking him? How that's possible?_ When I was near my dormitory, Kamijou asked me. "Are you in this dormitory too, Yuki?"

"Yes. Kamijou too?"

Kamijou just nodded.

"Which floor is your room located?"

"7th floor."

"Same as me."

When I arrived to 7th floor with the lift, I could see a girl wearing a maid uniform sitting on a trash bin-shaped robot. Apparently, it's a cleaning robot. Why would she sit on those? She spotted me and waved. I waved back to her.

"Hello, Maika-san."

"Hi, Makoto-san, Kamijou Touma."

"Maika, how do you know him? He only transferred today."

Maika sighed while massaging her temples. "Are you serious, Kamijou Touma? You of all people should know who he is. He transferred yesterday and HE IS YOUR NEIGHBOUR."

"I wondered who my neighbour was, so it's you, Kamijou."

"…Such misfortune. Sorry, I was getting chased by a Biri-biri middle school student last night. I returned to the dorm at midnight."

 _Biri-biri? Is that a nickname? Getting chased? By a middle school student at less. How terrible is this guy's luck?_

"So, where's your brother?"

"Onii-chan is going home late today. He has something to do."

"You also met Tsuchimikado?!"

"…Yes."

"That bastard. He said he didn't know. He lied to me!"

"…."

 _Huh. I already given up commenting._

"Maika why do you always call me by my full name? You only met Yuki yesterday and he's already at a first-name basis."

"I don't remember why but Onii-chan forbid me to do call you that, I'm sure he said something about a 'Kami-yan disease'"

"That siscon bastard!"

"…Is that disease fatal?"

"It's never existed."

An unknown voice interrupted Kamijou. "It exists"

"What with this 'unknown' voice!? It's totally YOU NARRATOOOR-SAAAAANNN!"

 _Ha, ha, ha. Even the narrator. Huh… I am too tired to deal with this any longer._

"Maika-san, Kamijou-san, see you tomorrow."

Maika lightly nodded and waved her hand slightly. "See you tomorrow! Good night!"

"Yuki, good night."

 _What a poor guy, truly._

* * *

I had finished my 'nightly snack' so; I cleaned my desk to do my calculation training. First, I have to equip Orpheus. Then, I have to try using its skills. I muttered the name of that skill.

"Agi."

A small fire formed on the top of my right hand. This is a regular Agi without any calculation. I dispersed that fire without hesitation.

 _Let try using calculation_. The main question is what is, what is the limit of the fire from an Agi? In the past, what decided the power of the skill is the Ma status. Even though, I was rarely raising it. In this experiment Ma is constant. The first is the formula. Energy is equal work equal mass multiply distance is equal and smaller than infinity. I will substitute mass with supplies and distance with range. Agi's range is 1. For this time, range is the constant. Second, the supplies. Fire is the reaction between carbon, hydrogen and oxygen. Hydrogen and oxygen are supplied by my Personal Reality so it's limitless. Carbon is substituted with SP. A normal Agi's cost is 3. _How about if I try to increase the SP cost slightly? What will happen? So, let's execute this skill._

"Agi,"

A bigger and hotter fire formed over my hands. I was almost shocked. This amount of fire should be nearly same as Agilao skill. The SP combustion was lower than the real skill. _This is truly fascinating. Why we hadn't we come up with an idea like this? I'm sure if we applied this to our skills in the past, we would of had an easier time exploring Tartarus._

I tried to experiment with range and SP combustion. I found out that the SP combustion limit for Agi is 5 and its range limit is 3. So, in conclusion the cost to achieve an Agi at max power with a constant Ma status is equal to 5 SP plus excess hydrogen and oxygen multiplied with a range of 3.

I continued to experiment with other low-tier class Persona skills. I didn't bother to experiment with middle and high-tier skills because I didn't want to destroy my dormitory during my second day here.

After 3 hours, I finished. I had remembered every limits of every skill that I tested. So, whatever tests that I have will go through tomorrow, I'm confident that I will pass. _Good night, me._

* * *

I am Natsukawa Harumi. I am a Level 4 Pyrokinesis and my school is Tokiwadai Middle School. Every day, I'm training to be one of the Level 5s. When I heard Misaka-senpai's story, about she was originally Level 1 and she trained herself until she achieved Level 5, I feel inspired! Even if most of others don't believe her, instead insulting her behind her back like, 'that arrogant bitch', 'that liar show-off', or like that. But I believe that everything can be achieved with hard work.

I said earlier that my ability is pyrokinesis but even the scientists aren't very sure about that. I am one of the Gemstones. Usually, the scientists have problems to describe and understand a Gemstone's power. In my case, my power has a certain keyword to be activated. I don't know how I know that keywords but if I want to use that power that word just comes to me.

 _I'm heading to school. If I don't hurry, I'll be late._ Suddenly, I saw a blue-haired male student wandering around aimlessly. Is lost? In the first place, how he did he get here?

I quickly hid myself in one of the bushes. When he started walking forward, I followed him from his behind. Then, he stopped. I quickly took this chance to attack him on the neck. Just before my attack reached him, I'm pretty sure that I could hear him muttering something. _Strangely, he did not fall unconscious. Well, I know that information taken from movies can't be used in real life, but I'm sure at least he should be affected at least a little. I trained my body every day. So, it should hurt a lot. But never mind hurt, he didn't move at all, like my attack didn't reach at all._

Then, the boy turned at me, his silver eyes aimed straight at me with an expressionless face.

"…Why you're sneaking behind me? And even attacking me?" said the unknown boy.

 _He noticed! What I am going to do?_

"Er-Emm, B-B-Boys shouldn't be h-here!"

 _Ah, no good. I stuttered. I usually have no problems with opposite sex, so why am I feeling afraid of looking at his face. I mean he's not even showing any expression!_

The boy looked like he noticed something.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to have a System Scan in one of the school's in this area. So, that's why there are no boys here…"

Why does he speak like he doesn't know? Or, he really doesn't really know? If so then,

"Are you a transfer student?"

"Yes. I just transferred yesterday."

 _As I expected! What an embarrassing thing that I did! Um, I should apologise. I lowered my head._

"S-Sorry, emm, for attacking you just now."

"It's okay. I didn't know that this place is restricted to girls."

"Yes. This place called School Garden. All the schools in this area are all-girls."

"Is that so?"

 _I looked at watch. 7:45 a.m. No! I will late at this rate!_

"Emm, Err….."

"…Ah. Yuki Makoto."

"My name is Natsukawa Harumi. Yuki-san, I have to go now or I'll be late to school."

"Natsukawa-san, can you tell me where this place is? I tried to ask other people but they ran away from me before I could ask them the question. I'll be fine if you just give me directions. I didn't want to bother you so much."

Yuki gave his System Scan slip to me. Yuki Makoto from A Certain High School in District 7. Year 1 Class 7. _So, he's older than me._ His exam is taking place in… Tokiwadai Middle School. It's my school.

"Come on, Yuki-san, no, Yuki-senpai. I'll take you there."

"Just give me the direction. I wi-"

"It's okay. It's my school."

"Ah, then I'll be in your care."

He gave me an honest smile _. I could feel myself blushing. Then, I asked him._

"Shall we go?"

* * *

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Lovers Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

 _A new Social Link. Oh well, let just follow Natsukawa-san and go to that school._ I looked at her smiling face with her long black hair swaying behind her.

"Let's go."

* * *

I arrived at school in the nick of time. I brought him to the school field. Multiple teachers were already waiting for him. _Eh? Multiple? Why were multiple teachers attending for a simple System Scan? Don't they have classes to teach?_ I left that place after I said my farewells to him.

When I entered the class, I expected a scolding but my homeroom teacher wasn't here. I sighed and sat at my desk. My classmates were looking at something to the right side of class through the windows with questionable positions. _Can't you sit properly if you want peek at whatever you want through windows? I wonder how the naïve boys that imagined an ojou-sama-esque elegant school atmosphere at Tokiwadai would react if they saw this. I am sure their illusion would be destroyed._

At the same time, my neighbour, Shirai Kuroko was wandering around the class anxiously. What's happening with this class?

"Shirai-san, what's happening actually?"

"Hear this, Natsukawa! These days, Onee-sama always goes back to the dormitory late; always nearly breaking curfew. Furthermore, whenever she gets back, she has a happy like expression. When I asked, she always replied with usual tsundere-like answer. And-and someone said that they had seen her with some guy. I swear if I find that ape, who would sully and defile my pure Onee-sama, I'll kill him!"

"W-Wait, you're talking too fast. I don't remember asking about Misaka-senpai though."

Geez, Shirai-san likes Misaka-senpai too much. So, what if she found herself a guy? But for her dorm mates, it is certainly worrying if she's always back late.

"So, what did you wanted to ask, Natsukawa?"

"Why is everyone is looking out the window? Did something interesting happen?"

"There is a rumour that a male Gemstone is coming to go through a System Scan here. Someone overheard that he might a new candidate of for Level 5."

 _Gemstone and Level 5. That's pretty interesting._

"There also rumour about his appearance, they say he had blue hair."

 _Blue hair? Wait a minute._

"Shirai-san!"

"Does that person have silver eyes?"

"Y-Yes, I think they said that."

 _As I expected… again. Huh, there are too many mysteries with him._

"I never expected that he was a gemstone."

"Have you met him, Natsukawa?"

"Yes. In the fact, I was brought him here."

Then, someone interrupted us. She has a taller body and wears glasses. _Who is she? Ah! Class monitor-san. Why does she looks like she's suffering?_

"Natsukawa-san."

"W-What is it, class monitor?"

"Can you please meet Hondou-sensei at the field and take the self-study papers. Sorry, I have to go to the toilet now."

"I'll do it, class monitor! So, please go complete your 'business'."

Class monitor-san rushed to nearby toilet. _I pity her. Just how long did she hold it? Well, I have to go know._

"Shirai-san, I will talk to you again later."

"Thank you, Natsukawa. For hearing my story."

"Just ask if you want to talk about it."

I walked towards the stairs and headed down to the field.

I walked to System Scan Examination Booth at the left side of the field. I could see a woman wearing a pink tracksuit that was sleeping at the table. Behind her were two women wearing lab coats. One of them has short bob cut. The other one has long white hair. Other teachers were talking among themselves behind the booth. I tried to wake up the sleeping woman.

"Hondou-sensei, please wake up! Hondou-sensei!"

"….Who is it that interrupted my precious time to sleep?"

"It not the time to SLEEEEPPP! Sensei, please wake up now!"

"..Emm? Natsukawa? Why you are here? I am sure I asked the class monitor to wake me up."

 _Even the homeroom teacher called her 'class monitor'. Who is she actually? Actually, sensei. You should remember your student's name, especially the one that you'll associate the most with for a year._

"The class monitor has emm...some important 'business' to attend to."

"So, that's why I feel weird. If it was the usual class monitor, she'd answer like, 'S-Sorry, I will wake up sensei again later.' And I get some extra sleep."

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE LATE EVERY TIME!"

"I understand, I'll wake up now. You're pretty persistent. "She let out a long yawn while rubbing her sleepy eyes. "So, Natsukawa. Please gave these papers to everyone and submit it after school today."

Hondou-sensei gave a stack of exercise papers. Just when I want to leave that booth, the short bob haired woman talked to Hondou-sensei.

"Hondou-sensei, all preparations are completed. Can we start the System Scan?"

"Start the System Scan…Oh, Natsukawa, you still here? Good. This is a perfect opportunity. Sit here. It's not everyday you can see a fellow Gemstone's System Scan."

"I actually want to watch but, it is really okay to do this?"

"It's okay. So, watch carefully. You might get inspired for controlling your Gemstone power."

 _I wonder why? Hondou-sensei looked different. She is so very cool and dependable in this mode. If she keeps this mode every day, the students might like her more. Huh._

I stared at Yuki-senpai in the middle of the field. _He seems….No good. I couldn't read his expression._ He conducted a light exercise before the announcer called him.

"Yuki Makoto, from A Certain High School Year 1 Class 7. System Scan, Test 1 start!"

5 metal dummies rose from underground and placed 100 m from Yuki-senpai. He stretched his right hand toward one of dummies and closed his eyes for a second. Then, he smiled faintly. After that, I saw he muttered something under his breath. My seat was located at left side of field but I could catch onto what he was muttering. It's a word that is very familiar to me. That is the keyword for activating my power.

"Agi."

Just after he muttered that word, a medium sized fire appeared above the one of dummies. The fire burned the dummy. Usually after any ability executed, the dummy will take on the minor damage and calculate the marks based on the intensity of the ability. But the fire burned the dummies until the metal was molten completely, in a short time too.

That shouldn't be possible. My Agi skill can't produce that fires with that intensity. I understand that he used higher level calculations but even my full Agi can't do that.

After that, he raised his right hand again. He muttered another keyword. _I never heard that keyword before._

"Bufu."

Instead of fire, a zero degree wind surrounded the dummy and instantly covered the dummy with ice. After 3 seconds, the dummy exploded. A freezing skill.

Then, he muttered another unfamiliar keyword. _Just how many skills does he have? Every time he uses a different skill, I can sense his aura changing. It might be because I have I power that's similar that allows me to sense this kind of thing._

"Garu."

Unlike the earlier freezing wind, this skill produced a very high speed wind that blew the dummy away while breaking it into pieces. _A tornado skill, I guess?_

He muttered other unfamiliar keyword. _He has more!?_

"Zio."

Electrical charges appeared and surrounded the dummy and destroyed it instantly.

There was only one dummy left. He muttered the last keyword.

"Megido."

Just after he muttered that, the dummy was destroyed instantly without giving anything enough time to appear. _But I know. Something certainly appeared. A black sphere. I don't know what this is. But if my guess is correct it might be dark matter._

This is too overwhelming to take. All teachers who were talking among themselves just now, were silenced and bewildered at the scene. Only Hondou-sensei was clapping her hands happily.

"Good. Good. This is the first time I met a Multi-skill esper. **[2]** So, how about it, Natsukawa? Did that help you?"

"Yes. I'm learning from him a bit. His power is similar to mine but I could also feel that it's somehow different."

"Is that so? So, what is his grade?"

"S, Hondou-sensei."

 _S. Wow that's high. Well, it's pretty expected. From that kind of power, I wouldn't be surprised if was he declared a Level 5 tomorrow. Huh. I want to watch more but I have to go to the class now. I don't want to leave my classmates waiting even if they're not waiting at all._ I just stared at Yuki-senpai. _Are those the extent of his skills? I'm sure he also knows my middle-tier class skill, Agilao._

 _Yuki Makoto-senpai, huh? Should I ask him about his power next time we meet? It might help me improve my control on my own powers._ I remember his smile _._ I could feel my cheeks rise in temperature. _I only want to ask about his power. I don't have any ulterior motive._ I glanced at the sky and smiled. _I am looking forward to meeting you again, senpai._

* * *

Huh! What a day. What a hellish test. Is that standard for a System Scan? There were too many people watching. I had spotted Natsukawa watching me with a shocked face. After that, I couldn't see her anywhere.

I entered the convenience store I visited yesterday. I bought the same amount of food as yesterday. After paying for my things, I exited the store. I guess I'm going to sleep early this night. I'm so tired. Then, I spotted someone collapsed in front of the store.

I quickly approached the person and carried the person to a nearby chair. That person was a young girl wearing a white nun uniform. I suppose she's foreigner because her silver hair. I heard the girl mutter something in her sleep.

"…food…I...want food….hungry…hmm…I...can...smell...food..."

 _So, she can speak Japanese_. Suddenly, she awoke and stood up immediately. I offered my plastic bag of foods then, she ate it all with unbelievable speed. She quickly finished the biscuits and gulped down one liter of oolong tea with a breath. _I don't know why I feel happy instead of angry. I feel like I finally found a comrade in eating._

After a few minutes, she finished all of my food. After that, she looked like she noticed something.

"Sorry, I had eaten all of your food." said the girl while lowering her head.

I lightly patted her head. "It's okay. It just a night snack. I just have to buy those again."

"It is that so? Thanks, mister. My name is Index."

"I'm Yuki Makoto." I introduced myself. "So, why is Index wandering at night? It's dangerous."

"I am getting chased by someone."

 _Getting chased? Why are a bunch of kids playing at night? Are their guardians not worried? Judging from her clothes, she must from a nearby church._

"Index. After you're done, go back to church. Someone must be worrying about you."

She nodded lightly while smiling. "That's what I'm going to do!"

"So, I'm going back to buy my snacks. Farewell, Index."

"Bye, Makoto! Until we meet again!"

After that, she ran through the darkness of night. I looked at the figure until it disappeared completely.

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Priestess Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

 _Priestess Social Link, huh? I supposed I have to ready another portion of food in the case I meet her again._

* * *

I entered the class. Looks like most of my classmate were here, even Kamijou. I proceeded to my seat. Two students were talking with Kamijou. One of them is a blond haired boy wearing a Hawaiian shirt under his uniform. He is Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Maika's brother. The other is a light blue haired boy with small piercings in his ears. I wonder what they're talking about. They suddenly looked at me. Looks like they noticed me.

"Oh, Yuki! Good morning." Tsuchimikado greeted me.

"Good morning, Tsuchimikado."

"Yuki, sorry for not waiting for you." apologised Kamijou. "I got class duty for today. I'm screwed if I don't do it…again."

I looked at the whiteboard to see who his partner is. Class Duty: Kamijou Touma & Fukiyose Seiri. _Oh, that girl. I could feel her resemblance with Kirijo-senpai._

The piercing guy suddenly talked to me. "Hey, Yuki. How is your morning?"

"…Who? And what is that weird Kansai accent?"

"W-Weird Kansai accent? I'm a real Osakan Ya know!"

He closed the distance between us. _Too close. Too close. What's with this guy?_ I pushed his head away from me.

"O-Okay. So, who?'

"Behold my name and be surprised! My name is Ao-"

"Just called him Aogami Pierce. He's the class monitor." Kamijou interrupted him.

"Kami-yan, why have you interrupted me? It's rare that I can introduce my real name."

"So, what were we talking about again?"

"We were deciding what type of girl is the best, Kami-yan."

"As I said, sister type character is the best, nya~"

"Shut up, Sister Sergeant! Of course, older sister-type are the best"

"No, no! All types of girls the best, Kami-yan!" Aogami Pierce insisted with his opinion. Then, he turned to me and asked the question. "So, what is your best type of girl, Yuki?!"

o Agree with Kamijou. (older sister-type)

o Agree with Tsuchimikado. (little sister-type)

o Agree with Aogami Pierce.(all-types)

What with these choices? I could feel a sense of déjà vu. The three of them looked at meet with expectation. I'm pretty sure there was someone who had asked this question in the past. **[3]** I just choose the same answer. I am sure I answered back then….

"All-types of girls."

"Wow, that's unexpected, nya~"

"For him to actually support Aogami's opinion."

"I found a comrade! So, Yuki. Shall we adventure to the world of greatness of all types of girls!?"

"…Y-Yes, if I have time."

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Magician Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

The same Social Link as Kenji? It must fate. Well, I hope I could be a good friend for Aogami.

Komoe-sensei entered the class. Instantly, the class was quiet. Wow. What did you do sensei? Magic?

 _I don't know why but Komoe-sensei looks somehow happy. I could see her glancing at me occasionally. Why? Is there something on my face?_ After the class quieted down, Komoe-sensei gave her final speech.

"All of you, from tomorrow on are on summer vacation! Everyone, please don't do anything dangerous and get yourself injured. Sensei will supply some homework so make sure to complete it. There will be a remedial class. The attendance is optional to everyone except Kamijou-chan."

Kamijou sighed and muttered. "…Such misfortune."

Sensei glanced at me for a while then asked me a question. "Yuki-chan, you don't know your System Scan result yet, right?"

"…Yes."

"Then, sensei will announce it here then~"

"A-Alright…"

Sensei holds out a white envelope. There is some hint that indicates that the letter had been opened before. She opens the envelope and reads the contained letter aloud.

"Yuki Makoto from A Certain High School, Year 1 Class 7. From the result of series of tests that were conducted during the System Scan at Tokiwadai Middle School, we are pleased to announce that your Level as an esper in Academy City is Level 5. We concluded a befitting name for you."

"-From now on, you be known as Yuki Makoto, Level 5 #8, Omnipotent."

All of my classmates were utterly shocked including me. _How am I Level 5? It's just some joke right? I tried to convey my question to Komoe-sensei. But she just …smiled._

"It is not a joke."

"A-A-A-A-A-A L-L-LEVEL 5!"

"Wow that is amazing, Yuki. Congratulations!"

 _Huh, what a troublesome position. I hold an urge to say, '..._ Such misfortune _'._

"…Thanks."

I just sighed. I hope nothing ridiculous like this will happen for a while.

Aleister Crowley looked at multiple windows. The first window contained Yuki Makoto's System Scan result. The second window contained a spiky haired student. The third window showed a series of pictures of a certain white nun that were taken by Orihime-1. **[3]** He smiled slightly.

Then, he opened another window. He touched an entry in a list. A series of beeps could be heard for a few seconds.

"Hello, this is Central Office Of the Kirijo Group. My name is Aigis. How we can help you, sir?"

"We of Academy City wants your company to handle the research of one of our espers."

"The president said that the company is not interested with Academy City's espers."

"I will upload that esper's profile to your server. If you are not interested in with him, so be it. I shall stop bothering the Kirijo Group."

"..Alright. I will show the esper's profile to her. But I'm sure her answer will not chan- T-This!"

"If your company is interested, please feel free to call me again."

He touched a red button on the window. He just smiled at the screen. He closed the screen and looked again at those three windows.

"I had set up the stage. Now, Imagine Breaker and Last Savior, what you will do?"

* * *

References

[1]: From OT Volume 2

[2]: An esper with multiple abilities. Theoretically, impossible because it has been concluded that an esper can only have one ability. But it can be achieved temporary. The person who had achieved this feat is Kiyama Harumi. (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun – Level Upper Arc)

[3]: It's from Kenji's Social Link Level 1 event.

[4]: The satellite with Tree Diagram within it.

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune,** _ **Kamijou Touma**_ **– Level 1**

 **Lovers,** _ **Natsukawa Harumi**_ **– Level 1**

 **Priestess,** _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ **– Level 1**

 **Magician,** _ **Aogami Pierce**_ **– Level 1**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **UPDATED: 26/12/16** **This chapter is finally corrected. Thanks for FoolsandTools for beta reading this chapter.**

 **This is Miracutor. Sorry for those who is waiting for update and for those who just discovered this story, welcome to Omnipotent. I knew I had mentioned I will update at least once a week but look like I can't make it. For now, expect for update once for two weeks. In this chapter, I introduced an original character.**

 **Natsukawa Harumi. Natsukawa means summer river and Harumi means spring beauty. Perfect for her cheerful attitude. I don't know if I portrayed her right through. Do you figure out why her fire is inferior to Makoto?**

 **If you a fan of Toaru Majutsu no Index, you might had noticed when this story take place actually. I didn't want to mention though.**

 **Expect for former SEES members to appear in this series. Well, at least not now.**

 **How about with the calculations? If I wrong about that, sorry.**

 **Also sorry if the test scene feels weird to you. I didn't know what the suitable words to describe the situation are.**

 **Thank you for TheWeepingTurtle for beta reading my story even though only a part of it. Look like he is busy. So, I have to search for a beta reader… again. Anyone! Interested?**

 **So, this time I am really sure that I have many mistakes such of grammatical mistakes, weird wording and the others. I did my best to fix it! Sorry about that. If you curious to know about my progress, please visit my page.**

 **Let meet again next two weeks if I actually completed Chapter 2!**

 **And also please review if you like.**

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Truth's Revelation isn't Always Pleasant**_

 _ **To_BELIEVE_is_your_CHOICE.**_


	3. Between The Lines 1-1: SEES

**Between The Lines 1 : SEES**

I downloaded the profile of the esper from the server that was sent by the General Superintendent of Academy City. When it finished downloading, I opened the file while talking to him.

"..Alright. I will show the esper's profile to her. But I'm sure her answer will not chan- T-This!"

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name:** _Yuki Makoto_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Status:** _Gemstone esper_

 **Level:** _5_

 **Ability:** _Omnipotent (_ _無限_ _Mugen (Omnipotent), lit. "Infinite")_

 _Ability to use the same ability like [information restricted] and multiple other types of espers even [information restricted] than original. (Usually, [information restricted])_

 **Affiliated School:** _A Certain High School_

* * *

I was utterly shocked. _This can't be…_

"If your company is interested, please feel free to call me again."

The window closed by itself. I stared at the profile. The picture of the esper is identical to that person. That person, Arisato Minato who supposedly had died 17 years ago. The person whose body was missing for 16 years.

 _This boy is Minato. I don't know what leads me to think this. Even though the esper has a different name. He is not wearing the Gekkoukan High School uniform, instead he has another school uniform. But with the way he wears his headphones covering around his neck. The design of the mp3 player that he was using is also a rectangular one. His blue hair is covering the right side of his face. All of this boy's preferences are same as him._

 _If this esper is really Minato, then why hadn't he contacted us? How is he alive again? Where did he go these past of 16 years? Why did he changed his name? Why hasn't he aged at all? Why is he in the Academy City?_

I should show this profile to Mitsuru-san. We might learn what happened to Minato-san. I leave my desk and knock on the door that was located on the left side of the office.

"This is Aigis."

After a few seconds, the door opened automatically. In the room, there is a large desk. On the desk there are many books. A scarlet haired woman was sitting on a large chair. She is Kirijo Mitsuru, the CEO of the Kirijo Group. After graduation, Mitsuru-san had taken over the role of CEO, her late father's former position.

After Minato's body disappearance, she desperately conducted a large scale search around Iwatodai. But to no avail. After that, we conducted a similar search at a nearby area. When we arrive at some area that called Inaba, we met Investigation Team. Their role was quite similar to SEES. In that team, there was someone who had the wild card's power. Narukami Yu, a visitor at the Velvet Room like Minato and I.

After that, we kept searching until we searched all of Japan. But we couldn't find traces or a hint where the body went to.

"What is it, Aigis?"

"Academy City requested our assistance to research their espers again-"

"I had said before that I'm not interested."

"I don't want to talk about that. I just want you to see the esper in question."

I opened the esper's profile on my tablet and gave it to Mitsuru-san. Mitsuru-san who looked bored earlier instantly focused on the profile.

"Aigis, this person-"

"-Yes. I conclude the esper is a 98% match with Minato-san."

"Doesn't match with Arisato?"

"His uniform and the model of his headphone and mp3 player."

Mitsuru glared at me. I shuddered at bit. Wait. I'm supposed a robot how I am going to shudder? That's right. I feel, err afraid. Mitsuru-san is scary.

"I'm joking. Well, if I excluded those things I could say this is a 100% perfect match."

"So, the possibility of this person being a clone?"

"I really doubt. If that's so, that would not explain why he has this tremendous power. From what I could see from this profile, he is a persona user that has wild card ability. Even his clone would not have access to the wild card ability because only the Velvet Room's visitors have that power."

Mitsuru-san was thinking while looking at the profile.

"What is Aleister going to do if we decline this hypothetically speaking?"

"He said that he would not bother us anymore."

"That Aleister, did he purposely give us the normal espers and leave this esper for the last? If so, what an unpleasant guy that Aleister."

She clicked her tongue with annoyance. Then, she smiled. She looked at me. We smiled.

"Aigis. Call everyone here for a Former SEES Emergency Meeting."

"As your wish."

I touched an icon in my tablet and revealed a series of contacts. While I was busy sending messages to them, I could hear her muttering.

"…Yuki Makoto, are you really Arisato Minato?"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **UPDATED: 26/12/16** **This chapter is finally corrected. Thanks for FoolsandTools for beta reading this chapter.**

 **This only relocation of this chapter. So, I have nothing to comment.**

 **Miracutor.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth's Revelation isn't Always Pleasant.**

 **To_BELIEVE_is_your_CHOICE.**

Kamijou and I walked to back to the dorms. I still remember the commotion that my classmates created when Komoe-sensei announced that I was a Level 5. There were some students asking me to demonstrate my power. There were some girls that I don't know who asked to be my apprentice. There was also someone who challenged me for a duel. In the midst of the confusion, Kamijou took my hand and we escaped from school.

"Thank you, Kamijou. I'm really grateful for your help."

"It's okay. We're friends right? And I have to pay you back for the other day."

"I said I was treating you. Why are you-"

"No can do. This Kamijou-san pays all of his debts!'

I let out a smile.

"…It's that so? Then, I shall do my best to increase your 'debts' to me."

"You're joking right~?"

We looked at each other faces and laughed. _It has been long time since I laughed this hard with a friend. I instantly remembered my past friends, Junpei, Kenji, Kaz and Ryoji._

"Yuki, you haven't gone exploring Academy City yet, right?"

"Yes, I didn't have the time to."

"So, then let's go! I will be your tour guide today."

"Sure."

* * *

We visited every district in Academy City. He also introduced me the underground mall. When we finished, it was already late.

"Looks like we have to get dinner at a family restaurant."

"Agreed. There's not enough time to cook."

"I feel good today so I going to withdraw some my saved money."

"So it's true you're saving some money. No wonder you were buying all that cheap food."

"Ha ha ha,"

We enter a decent looking restaurant. It's not too eye catching but has a calm atmosphere. We occupied a table and ordered food. Let's see how good the food here is. I ordered a variety of food that caught my attention. The dishes amounted to 8 plates. _After eating all of the dishes I can make the conclusion that the chef is quite good if the amount of sugar and salt balanced. He should soak the meat with a little honey as a base and mix the desired spices for a night to make it smoother and fry that meat with olive oil._ When I gave that advice to chef, he was quite happy that his long-term problem in cooking was finally solved. He gave me some discount coupons. _Huh, I shall use it if I have time._ Kamijou looked at me shocked look.

"Where do all the dishes go with that thin body of yours?"

"Fast metabolism, I guess?"

"Why did you just casually give the professional chef that kind of critique?"

"Well, he's no good. I supposed I should just tell the truth."

"And why did he accepted so easily?"

"He is reasonable, I guess"

Kamijou just sighed. Looks like he had also finished his food. I called the waiter. After counting our food, she entered the amount we were supposed to pay to the machine. Kamijou looked like he spotted something.

"Yuki, please pay the meal for me." said Kamijou. He placed his money at the table. "There is someone that needs to be saved."

I paid for our food to the automatic cashier. Then, the machine printed out the receipt. I looked over to the corner of the store. There was a tea-coloured haired girl that was wearing Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform. She just occupied a table alone while slowly sipping her drink. A drunk delinquent was pestering the girl. She just ignored the guy. Then, Kamijou entered the scene.

"Hey, you. Can't you see that the girl is bothered?"

 _That was truly a scene where 'a knight in shining armour saves the princess' like in Fuuka's books._ Just as I was thinking about that, a group of delinquents got out from the toilet to see a spiky haired student bothering their comrade.

"Ha, what up with you little punk?"

"Do you want a beating, huh?"

Kamijou turned his back towards the door and exited the store while running. The rest of the delinquents started to chase him. I swear I could hear him yelling.

"SSUUUUUUUUUUUUCH MIIIIIISFOOORTUUUUUUNEEEEEE!"

 _What kind of luck must he have?_ Only the girl and the drunk delinquent remained. After finished her drink, the girl stood up. The drunk was still pestering her even after his comrades were gone.

"…Huh, what a pain."

Her hands let out some blue-ish sparks and render the drunken man unconscious. _She is… an Electromaster. An esper that controls electricity. So, why hadn't she done that earlier?_

"If that idiot didn't interfere, this could have been resolved faster. It can't be helped. I'll have to go by myself."

 _She knows Kamijou. That can only mean that Kamijou also knows her. If that's true, he must know about her power. So, why is he is protecting her? Or he's not. I get it. He was actually protecting the delinquent from her!_

"After that, I can challenge him again."

 _Challenge? Why would someone want to challenge him? I forgot to ask what his level is. I'll ask next time. Wait, the girl is from Tokiwadai Middle School so she's a middle school student. And with that blue-ish sparks that are emitting from sound like *biribiri*. Ah, so she's that biri-biri middle school student that's always chasing Kamijou._

She walked toward the door and glanced to me for a second, then, she exited the store. I proceed to exit the store too. I prepared myself to use a certain skill. I could barely use that skill because it's not very stable. I just completed the rough edit of the skill because I didn't have much time to adjust it. I also had to research a bit. I couldn't blindly edit the skill like that. It might lead to my death. Thanks to the Academy City Calculation technique, I found a way to edit my skill. It's supposed to be a return skill for escaping from Tartarus's upper floors but I manipulated it to teleport me to a certain distance by imagining the destination to be a temporary Tartarus using Personal Reality. I muttered the skill's name.

"Trafuri,"

I teleported to 100 m from my location. 100 m; that's the limit for a stable Trafuri. _Look like it's still far away._ Trafuri. Nothing. Trafuri. Trafuri. One person was unconscious. Trafuri. Three people were unconscious. Trafuri. Four people were unconscious. _Wait. Something is not right. Those people were the delinquents from earlier, right? So, all of them were already electrocuted by her. It's a terrifying sight. Look like I have to change to a Persona that has resist and absorb electricity when I arrive in the case something happens._ I activated the skill again. Trafuri.

Then after a number of Trafuris , I arrived to a bridge. Just how far did Kamijou run? When I arrived at a bridge, I'm reminded of the Moonlight Bridge. This bridge strangely looks like the same bridge that held a special meaning to me. On that bridge, we fought the last Shadow Arcana and Strega. On that bridge also Ryoji revealed his role as Nyx's avatar. **[1]** If I think back, I could only remember bad memories about it. But I can't help to think that that bridge is special to me somehow.

In this night, on that bridge, there were two figures. One of them was a spiky headed boy that wearing summer uniform of A Certain High School clenching his right fist.

The other one is a girl with a short tea-coloured hair that was wearing the summer uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, grinning at the boy with blue-ish sparks coming out from her body. Then, she spoke out.

"Good grief. Who do you think you are? Pretending to be a humanitarian, protecting the delinquents… Are you a certain enthusiastic school teacher?" **[2]**

 _So, it's true that he was protecting them…_

"…that's the issue, I guess. The company from behind came afterward."

"Uhh, because they were troublesome, I fried them."

Kamijou was stunned. He looked like he imagined the electrocuted faces of the delinquents. Then, he sighed. He asked the girl.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?"

"I can't allow someone stronger than myself to exist. That reason alone is more than enough."

 _That was it? So, she thinks that Kamijou is stronger than her? So, what is the level of this girl and what is the level of Kamijou actually? I'm getting more curious._

"Hey! Hey! Haven't you seen the yearly body examination results? My level is 0 and yours is 5."

 _So, she is one of a Level 5 like me. But that's strange why does a Level 5 feel that a Level 0 is stronger than her?_

"Zero, eh?"

Her hand slipped into her skirt pocket and takes out a coin. Looks like it's from an arcade.

"Hey, have you ever heard the term 'railgun' before?"

Kamijou made a dumbfounded face. _Looks like he doesn't really know. But what is the point asking that kind of question in this serious situation?_

"Huh?"

"The theory of launching a metal shell via an ultra-powerful electromagnet is the same as that of a linear motorcar – except for the fact that it's a warship weapon." explained the girl.

The girl flipped the coin into the air with her thumb. _I don't know why but if the rotating coin lands on her hand something bad will_ _definitely_ _happen._ I activated my skill.

''Trafuri,"

I teleported in the air above them. _Good. Look like they didn't notice me yet._

"Right, something like this?"

It's now!

"TRAFURI!"

I teleported in front of them. They looked shocked. Almost instantly and without sound, a blue spear of light horizontally was piercing through the air towards Kamijou. I whispered in my heart.

 **Change Persona:** _ **Dominion**_

I readied my hand towards the spear of light and reflected the railgun with my bare hands while changing the trajectory towards the river. I sighed. What power. I was relieved that the 'Reflect Elec' is working. It has a possibility to not working though. If the reflect skill not work, I could still take it with natural Dominion's elemental resistance, 'Resist Elec'. Even so, I can feel that I would fall unconscious though. I looked at her shocked face.

* * *

"Right, something like this?"

Just the coin about to land on my fingers, I accidently stumbled my legs. _This is bad. The output is increasing. The trajectory is altered. And now that attack is heading toward his chest. It's true that I was pissed with this idiot but killing him is too much. I don't know how he had blocked all of my attacks in the past but I don't know if he could block a railgun strike that surpasses the speed of sound aimed towards his chest in time. What I'm going to do?_ I closed my eyes. _I guess I have to take responsibility for whatever happens to him._

After several seconds, I opened my eyes. I didn't see the supposed idiot's corpse, but instead I saw another figure extending his right hand toward the railgun and reflecting it towards another direction.

"Yuki?!" that idiot yelled.

When the smoke was disappeared, I could see a blue haired man with his hair covering his right side of his face standing in front of the idiot. _Where I had seen him? Oh, right! He is that guy in the store before._ He looked at me with an angry look.

"What are you doing?" asked him. "If I didn't interrupt, he would have died you know."

"I-I-It's nothing. I'm sure that he would've blocked it anyway."

I averted my eyes. _I know very well that if that attack hit that idiot, he will certainly die._ That blue haired boy continued to glare at me. _I give up._ I sighed.

"S-Sorry. I didn't have any intention to unleash that powerful of an attack. I just s-slipped. Sorry."

The idiot placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It is okay, Yuki."

"Be grateful to Kamijou, emm... err..." That boy hesitated a little then ..., "Biri biri middle school student-san."

"Why're you calling me that!?"

The Yuki person pointed his finger towards that idiot. "Kamijou always called you that so I assumed it's your nickname..."

"You! When exactly you will learn my name?! I already said before that my name is Misaka Mikoto!"

"Misaka Mikoto?"

 _He he he. Be surprised! This is the genuine Misaka Mikoto._ That's what that I was thinking before the boy with a genuine puzzled look asked me an unexpected question.

"Are you supposed to be a popular person?"

I was utterly shocked. I don't expect for someone to remember my face but at least residents of Academy City know my name as one of the Level 5s in this city. That idiot interrupted us.

"Sorry, Biri biri. He is a transfer student."

A transfer student, huh? Not really my thing but, I suppose I should introduce myself. He has my gratitude for preventing my attack from killing that idiot. I-It isn't that I really care about that idiot at all!

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. 3rd Level 5, Railgun."

The boy sighed. Then, he stared at my face and started speaking.

"Normally, I want to avoid attention but, you will discover it soon enough because you're the same so, it's better for me to introduce myself properly."

 _Same? What's he talking about?_

"-My name is Yuki Makoto. 8th Level 5, Omnipotent."

"Y-Y-You're that guy who had been introduced as Level 5 today?!"

I never expected him to be a fellow Level 5. That explains why he could reflect my attack. Why I can't believe that he's a Level 5? Level 5s' usually have an unstable personality because of their tremendous power. I had be referred to as the most stable Level 5 before but, ... Never mind having a stable personality, he isn't even showing any expression!

"...So, why are you actually attacking, Kamijou? I don't know why a Level 5 feels inferior to a Level 0. It's usually the other way around, right?"

Looks like he didn't know about it yet.

"Come here, err, Yuki-san. I will show it to you."

He walked towards me and stood behind me. I quickly raised my hand toward that idiot.

"Biri biri, what are-?"

"You!"

 _He really treasures his friends. If someone threatened Kuroko, Saten-san or Uiharu-san, I'm sure to do the same thing. Look like the newest Level 5 is a good person._

"It's okay. I will not use my earlier attack. I promise." I assured him.

"Let me show me instead the attack that I used on those delinquents!"

At that moment, bluish white sparks shot out from my forelock like horns and, like a spear, the lightning raced head-on towards that idiot.

It's an unavoidable attack. It's lacking power compared to my earlier attack but it's enough to render a normal person unconscious. It's sure-hit attack. Normally whatever someone does, they can't escape from my attack.

But something strange is happening. The attack certainly hit him at his raised right hand, but he stood firm bravely receiving the attack head on. Then, a creaking sound could be heard and the spear of electricity dispersed in the air like nothing happened.

Even receiving the attack head on, he didn't have any visible wounds or scratches on his body at all.

"So, I wonder: Why don't you have a single injury?"

The high-voltage current, scattered throughout the surroundings, had the power to burn the steel frames of the bridge; in spite of that, that right hand, which received a direct hit, wasn't affected. It didn't bear even a single burn mark.

"Really, what's with that? Such a power doesn't even appear in Academy City's databank. If I am a 1-in-328,571 prodigy, then aren't you, the only one in Academy City, a 1-in-2,300,000 disaster?" I muttered bitterly.

He tried to smile.

"What to say? Such misfortune, right?"

* * *

Kamijou and Misaka's confrontation last night ended up with a lightning strike that rendered more than 80% of the city's electrical appliances inert for an hour.

It was really mysterious why Kamijou's household appliances broken permanently. I looked at the television. On the news channel that exclusive in Academy City, there was some report about that. But there is a topic that more popular discussion ongoing on the TV. It is about my status as Level 5. Seriously, please stop it.

If it just a simple news, I don't mind but with a forum, talk, discussion that about me, it's too terrifying. The information that revealed to public is only my name and name of my power. Despite of the lack of information, discussed about me since last night.

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard. Then, I could hear 'SUUUUUUUUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEEEEEE!' from my neighbour's room. What's happened? Even when he stayed at his room quietly, his misfortune could be invoked. What with that skill? Auto-Misfortune? **[3]**

I wore my school uniform. There's a remedial lesson today. I just transferred so there's many things that I don't know about, so I made the decision to join the lesson. Komoe-sensei also entrusted me with the task to bring Kamijou to class. The child-like teacher said if he was left alone he will arrive late or not arrive at all. I sighed.

I knocked on his door.

"Kamijou! Let's go to school!"

A voice could be heard behind the door.

"Y-Yuki? Oh, wait. I'll get ready."

After a few minutes, someone opened the door. It is a familiar-looking silver haired nun. _Eh? What is she doing in Kamijou's room?_

"Index?"

"Oh, it's Makoto!"

"Index, you know about Yuki?'

Kamijou appeared from the room.

"Yes! He is the person who gave some food to me other day."

Index gave a cheerful smile. _Look like she still wears that white nun uniform. Is she not feeling hot wearing that in the summer? Wait! There is something different with her nun uniform._

"Index, why you are wearing those safety clips?"

Then, Index glared at Kamijou. He averted his eyes. _Did something happen? Oh, I just remembered._ I unlocked my room and came out with a plastic bag with food in it.

"Here. You must hungry, right? I had bought some snacks beforehand in case I meet you again."

"Wah! Thanks, Makoto."

Kamijou just complained 'You have eaten already' and sighed. Then, he asked Index a question.

"Ah erm… I have to go to school now. What do you want to do? If you want to stay here, I'll give you the key."

Index looked at Kamijou and let out a forced smile.

"…no need. I'm leaving."

After muttering that words, her face returned to that distressed look.

"Ah… erm… that…"

"Hmm? Don't think about it so much!" Index turned her head around and says, "I'm not leaving because I'm angry; it's just that if I continue to stay here, those people may come back. You don't want your room to be destroyed, right?"

 _Is Index still playing that game? But destroyed? I'm not sure that a group of kids can do that. Wait! This is city of espers, so it might just be possible._

"What's wrong Kamijou? "

He ignored me and instead continued to speak with Index. It feels like they're in their own little world. I feel bad for disturbing them so I'll just quietly listen to their conversation.

"No, I'm not talking about that! You… do you have any place to stay after you leave here? My house is safer. Do-do you want to stay here?

"I'd lure the 'enemies' here if I stayed. This clothing is called the [Walking Church]. It's maintained by magic. In other words, the enemy can use the magical signature of the [Walking Church] to locate me."

 _Walking Church? Magic? Emm, I really want someone to explain to me what they are talking about._

"Kamijou?"

"…Come to think of it, since your [Walking Church] was destroyed by my right hand, they shouldn't be able to track it anymore, right?"

 _I had been ignored by him again._

"They'll still know that my [Walking Church] was destroyed. Like I just said; The [Walking Church]'s defensive capabilities are Pope-class. In other words, it's just like a [Walking Fortress]… if I were an 'enemy', even if I didn't know why the [Walking Fortress] was destroyed, I definitely wouldn't let such an opportunity slip by, would you?"

I turned on my mp3 player while observing them. I adjusted the volume so I could hear their conversation and listen to the music at the same time.

"Hold on! That's even more reason to not let you go off by yourself! If there really is an 'enemy' chasing after you, how can I let you risk your life outside?"

Index was stunned with Kamijou's words.

"…you mean that even if I'm to descend into Hell, you'll accompany me there?"

She smiled a smile that leaves Kamijou speechless. A helpless smile. So, there is really something happened to her.

"Index…"

"Don't worry, it's not like I don't have companions. As long as I can escape to the Church, the people there will protect me."

Kamijou looked at his right hand.

"Oi! If you get into any trouble… come find me."

"Mn, I'll come back if I get hungry again."

Index revealed a smile like the morning glory. Then, she waved to us.

"Bye, Touma. Bye, Makoto."

Index walking toward the stairs and leaving us just like that. I turned around and asked Kamijou.

"So, can you explain what happened with Index?"

And Kamijou explained everything to me. About how he met that girl. The girl's identity. About she had been chased by someone. Magicians. 103,000 grimoires. Magic, huh?

"So, did you ask where she's going next?"

"That's awesome. You don't look surprised at all, Yuki."

Sorry, Kamijou. I had lived a 24 hour day with an extra hour between days. I had defeated a god-like being with my friends. So, comparing that to a different set of laws of supernatural power, this is trivial.

"I recall that she was going to a church that's affiliated to her organization."

"It's that so?"

Well, if she's going to be okay, so be it. I looked at Kamijou's right hand. Imagine Breaker. When that right hand comes into contact with any supernatural power, be it a large fireball or a tactical railgun, even a miracle of God, it can be dispelled. That's how Kamijou described his power. Hmm, I should test it to make sure.

 **Change Persona: Pixie**

"Kamijou, give me your right hand a while."

Kamijou obediently lends his hand to me. Hmm, let see. How about we try to invoke an explosion skill? When I joked about that, his face instantly paled. I just try to invoke a simple healing skill.

"Dia."

A white light surrounded his right hand. Then, a creaking sound could be heard and the white light vanished. I see. That why Misaka really wants to defeat him.

"That's awesome. But Kamijou if what you're saying is the truth then, your terrible misfortune is just your power's by-product, right?"

Kamijou looked dejected with my statement.

"…Yes. Index also said the same thing… Such misfortune…"

Ugh. I feel bad for saying that to him.

* * *

Because Kamijou didn't pay attention in Komoe-sensei's class, he was detained until the normal dismissal time.

"…Such misfortune."

"…Honestly, what are you doing? I know you're worried but at least pay attention to her class."

"Ha, ha, ha. Sorry. So, why are you waiting for me?"

"It's nothing. I just didn't feel like going back early. Because of that, I could do some shopping at the underground mall."

Right now, we are walking down on a shopping street. We didn't manage to catch the bus in time. So, we had to walk to the dorm. Then, I could see a familiar tea-colored haired girl approaching Kamijou.

"Ah! Finally found you, you! Oi… hold up! Stop! I'm calling you! Hurry up and stop!"

"….."

Kamijou just ignored Misaka. Looks like he's still thinking.

"…Misaka."

"…Oh, Yuki-san. Why is he ignoring me?"

I let out a light laugh.

"He is thinking about something probably."

Kamijou just continued walking down through the street. He completely didn't realise that Misaka is calling him. Then, he turned around.

"…Ah… you again, the biri biri middle school student."

"Stop calling me 'Biri biri'! My name is Misaka Mikoto! Why haven't you remembered this? I remembered you called me 'Biri biri' since the first time we met!"

"I'm really curious about how you two met…"

"Sorry, Yuki. I don't want to recall that."

 _Eh? Is that terrible. Just what did you do Misaka?_ Kamijou just stared at the sky.

"The girl is staring at Kamijou. The girl was the Railgun girl from yesterday. This girl has a tough attitude and doesn't admit her loss, but she's really scared of being alone, and she's the leader of a group of animals."

"Stop designating people as weirdos!"

 _Ha, ha, ha. Who are you talking to now, Kamijou? Reader?_

"Eh? What's up, Biri biri? Isn't it the 20th of July? Why are you still wearing your uniform?"

"Ugh…you…IGNORE THAT! JUST FIGHT ME!"

Misaka stamped hard on walkway. In that instant, the phones of the passer-bys let out a breaking sound. The cable televisions on the shopping streets were immediately cut off, and even the security robots let out a weird cracking sound.

"Humph! How's this? Does this clear your mind-Mmm…!"

Kamijou frantically used his hand to cover Misaka's mouth. Look like he is whispering something to her. After a few seconds, Kamijou heaved a sigh of relief. Emm… Kamijou. Misaka is suffocating from your hand.

"-Alert, Alert! Error Number 100231-YF. Detected an offensive electromagnetic wave that defiles the laws of electromagnetism. Confirming system abnormality. May be an electrical terrorist attack; please don't use any electronic equipment."

The metal cylinder let out a code that no one seems to understand. I can sense danger approaching. The next moment, it lets out a loud and shrill siren.

"Kamijou! Misaka!"

Those two looked at me. Then, I smiled.

"Stay strong, you two."

I dashed from that place quickly. Sorry.

"Ah, Yuki! You're traitor!"

"Yuki-san!"

Those two were running while avoiding the security robots. I could hear Kamijou shouting to Misaka.

"Uuu… SUUUUUCH MISFOTUUUUUUNE! ALL BECAUSE I GOT INVOLVED WITH THIS SORT OF PERSON!"

"STOP CALLING ME 'THAT KIND OF PERSON' MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO!"

The last time I had seen them running into some alley.

* * *

After I escaped, I went to a café at District 7. That café had a neat and calm atmosphere. I ordered some coffee and 5 pieces of cakes. They made really delicious cake. I'd love to visit this café again. But not with this kind of situation.

My companion quietly sipped her coffee. Her tea-colored hair fluttered by the wind. Misaka just stared at the sign on her right side.

I didn't know how but when I leisurely ate the cakes and drank the coffee, she appeared in the cafe. She found me and sat the seat in front of me. She didn't muttered a word since then.

"Err, Misaka?"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

Ah, no good. She doesn't want to answer. What am I going to do? Or is she actually daydreaming? I tried shaking her shoulder.

"Misaka!"

Then, she looked at me.

"Yuki-san, what's wrong?"

"I just wondering if you are mad at me for leaving you earlier."

She chuckled a bit then spoke to me.

"It's okay. I didn't mind at all. I have done that to my friends many times."

"..."

Okay. We conversed finally but this awkward atmosphere isn't disappearing soon. Actually, what's happened to her? She looked so down. I just continued to sip my coffee. After a few minutes, she started a conversation.

"Yuki...-san. Is that idiot is really strong?"

Then, she told me what happened when I left her with Kamijou. When she arrived at a valley, she challenged Kamijou again. Kamijou threatened her that he will battle her seriously. Misaka who felt intimidated by Kamijou's threats, just left Kamijou alone and came to this café by herself.

 _Ha, ha, ha. You're good, Kamijou. You used Misaka's lack of information of you to your advantage. Well, it couldn't be helped if she believed that. She didn't know what Imagine Breaker is._

"No, no. He is just bluffing!"

She looked unconvinced. _Well, of course I can't tell her what his power. It not really a secret but I don't feel that she will believe me either._

"Actually, Misaka. I really meant to ask for a while but why exactly are you always challenging Kamijou?"

Misaka was silent for awhile. Then, she spoke. "Initially, when I came to Academy City, I was a Level 1. I had worked very hard to achieve Level 5. So, I can't forgive someone who claiming he is weaker than me but can dodge my attacks. It's like my hard work is denied."

 _So, Misaka is a Level 1 a long time ago. I wonder how long it takes her to reach Level 5. Three years? Four years? But Misaka even with how much you practiced, I doubt you can beat that unless Kamijou is in a_ _disadvantaged_ _situation for him. The right hand even can negate the God's miracles as claimed by Kamijou._

Seeing my silenced reaction, she continued to speak.

"Yuki-san, how can you be that strong? I could see you reflected my attack with ease."

What I am going to say? If I tell her the truth 'I used a skill', I am sure that she will be confused.

"I just got lucky. Honestly, it was a gamble. When I stood in front of Kamijou to block your attack, I felt afraid a bit. What if I failed to reflect this attack? What's going to happen to me? I am not strong as I was in the past. But I cleared all of my doubts, just to save the first friend I made in this city.

I am not a strong person. I'm confident if I have to duel you in a battle, I will lose if it's strictly with electricity. When I have an advantage towards something, I most likely will have a disadvantage towards something."

Misaka just stared at me with her shocked face.

"Yuki-san, what are you doing!? You just revealed your weakness to me, a fellow Level 5."

"It's okay. I trust you, Misaka."

"To trust someone who you just met yesterday and also in the worst condition so easily... Yuki-san, are you an idiot?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I'd like to say the same thing to someone who just revealed their situation to me just now..."

Misaka's face looked like she just realized what I said.

"That didn't count! I was just going through with the flow."

Then, we just laughed together. Misaka just looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Yuki-san. I feel alot better now."

 **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for** **another** **chance,**

 **We of the Strength Arcana give to you our blessing.**

"You are welcome, Misaka."

* * *

When I arrived at the dormitory, the sky was already dark. But what is weird with the situation is, none of lights were turned on. Of course, the majority of the residents in this dormitory were back to their respective homes because of the summer vacation. But even Kamijou and Tsuchimikado's room were dark.

 _What happened? Did Misaka call forth a large lightning like last night again? Or are they all partying somewhere together?_

I just head upstairs. When I arrived at the 7th Level, I could see a boy with spiky hair clutching his fist and a man wearing a black priest robe with a barcode below his right eye.

"Kamijou? Who's that? Your friend?"

"Yuki... That man is a magician." Kamijou pointed his finger towards the bloody Index. "He did that to Index."

I looked at the body. Even now, the blood flowed out from her tiny body.

That priest-look a like magician looked at me with unbelievable face that sighed.

"I thought this boy was an exception but another one has shown up. Were espers successful in developing way to avoid the people clearing spell? Oh, well. The thing that I have to do is unchanged."

"What did you do to her!?"

The magician looked at us then continued.

"My name is Stiyl Magnus. But at this moment, I should call myself Fortis931…"

The magician seems unmoved as he just slightly smiles, shaking that cigarette.

"That's my magic name. For some reason, when we magicians use magic, we're forbidden to use our real names. This is an ancient tradition, so I don't know the reason exactly…"

The magician stopped for a while then continued.

"'Fortis'—when this word is translated to Japanese, it means 'strong'. However, what's important is that between magicians, shouting a magic name doesn't just mean we're about to use magic, it even means…"

The magician's smile didn't disappear even when Kamijou was approaching him.

"…A killing name."

The magician Stiyl Magnus pulled out the cigarette from his mouth as he flicked it aside with his fingers. An orange line followed the trail of smoke, hitting the wall and letting out sparks. It seemed that he started to whisper something.

"Kenaz (oh flames)-"

The orange line exploded. The temperature was gradually increasing. The paint on the walls turned black. There's no need to touch it, one can just look and feel like their eyes are going to be burned.

I looked at Kamijou who was raising his hands to protect himself. He looked hesitant. I know he has doubts that his right hand works on magic. I placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We will get out through this and make that magician pay for doing that to Index."

Kamijou nodded then shifted his attention toward the magician.

That attack is fire-based. I quickly changed to appropriate Persona. Kamijou readied his right hand.

 **Change Persona:** **Pyro Jack**

"-Purisaz Naupiz Gebo (Grant the gift of the giant's suffering)!"

Before it touches Kamijou, the flame sword loses its form and everything around exploded as if it's a volcanic eruption. I just took all of the heat, flash, explosions, and smoke like nothing. Kamijou's right hand can't take this after all. That right hand destroyed the flame sword, so it's my turn to take the rest.

I could hear the magician mutter to himself.

"Did I overdo it a little?"

The magician sighed again. I looked at the fire wall in front of me. In a few seconds, all of the fire will be cleared.

"Sorry for bothering you, but you two failed. Looking at your standard, it seems like you two can't beat me even if we fought 1000 times."

"Ha, ha, ha. Who says that… we can't beat you?"

All of the fire dispersed finally. I looked at the shocked face of the magician and smiled. Kamijou was standing behind me and readied his fist.

"…Really, that's right, what was I afraid of-"

Kamijou irritatedly twisted his lips as he muttered to himself.

"-Wasn't this right hand the one that destroyed Index's [Walking Church]?"

Whatever supernatural power it is, this right hand never fails to neglect it. So, magic is a type of supernatural power. The magician in front of him is starting to show fear like a normal human, probably due to this unexpected result.

I just leave it to Kamijou temporarily. Even for me, absorbing so much fire is too much. But weird, my stomach filed. Am I absorbing the fire or eating the fire? Kamijou started to proceed forward.

With the right fist that's clenched hard like a rock, Kamijou slowly moves towards Stiyl, taking a step forward. Stiyl created new flame sword and swing toward Kamijou. This time it not exploded but Kamijou smacked the flame sword away as if he's shooing a fly away. It was breaking apart like glass and just disappeared.

Kamijou had shortened his distance with Stiyl when he was still thinking. Only more step and within range for a punch. He started to chant something.

"…MTWOFFTO (One of the five elements that build the earth), IIGOIIF (o great creator of flames)…"

Kamijou raised his fist in the air. I could feel that hot air was gathering in front of Kamijou. I went to approach him. Look like my turn is up.

 **Change Persona: Sati**

"IIBOL (The light of salvation that gives birth to life), AIIAOE (the light of judgement that punishes evildoers)… IIMH (While bringing peace and stability at the same time), AIIBOD (it also destroys the cold and dark misfortune)… IIZF (Fire is the name), IIMS (Sword is the title)! (Show yourself), MMBOP (Swallow thyself, turn it into power)-!"

 _Umm, can you please speed up your chanting? It's too long! Huh. I feel sleepy. Can we just end here? Well, it is not the time for a joke._ Part of Stiyl's priest robes started to part, and an inner force caused the buttons to pop out. _Just what spell is he chanting now?_

BOOM! A huge explosion can be heard. A giant fireball flied out from inside his coat. Also, it's not an ordinary fireball.

At the centre of that fireball, there's a core that looked human and this ever-burning core is too dark in colour.

This I found out later but that fire being's name is 'Innocentius', the intention 'to kill'.

I went in front of Innocentius and held that being with my bare hand. Stiyl looked shocked. His face looked like he wants to say, 'who is this person?' Oi, I was here since the beginning.

"Kamijou!"

"Okay. Thanks, Yuki!"

Kamijou swing a punch toward the giant flame god. The Innocentius scattered on the floor in puddles, as if a needle was used to piece through a water ball.

We had crushed his trump card! Finish him, Kamijou! However, Kamijou didn't take a step forward. I looked at the magician's face. What's happening? We just destroyed his trump card so, why he still smiling? Or-

Kamijou took a step back. At that moment, the black foam gathered around from all over the place, and reformed back into a humanoid shape. Damn it, auto-regeneration. If this keeps happening how we are going to beat this thing? Just how much it life does it have? Or is this thing immortal?

The oil in the flames started to move and changed shapes and finally, it took form of a giant wielding a dual-handed sword. No, that's not a sword, that is suitable to be called a giant Cross that can easily crush anyone to death.

Innocentius raised the cross and slammed it down onto Kamijou's head. Kamijou immediately used his right hand to block. The Cross and the right hand collided. This time, the giant didn't vanish. It's auto-regeneration speed suppressed Imagine Breaker's neglecting speed. If this continued, Kamijou's life will be in danger.

"Kamijou, fall back! Let me deal with this!"

"I don't know what happened but please!"

I punched the giant with my bare fist. Luckily, I had raised my Str status high enough to push back Innocentius. It raised the cross to attack me. I avoided the attack by using Trafuri and teleported over the thing and kicked it. I continued to use Trafuri as I attacked Innocentius. My SP is continuously be drained.

However, I could not deal any damage to it. I couldn't use my Persona's skills because I only can use fire skills right now. I clicked my tongue. This thing is immortal after all... No, wait. There's no such being in the world. Even the messenger of Nyx is not immortal. What I can think of is it has a limited immortality. I might be able to deal damage to Innocentius under certain conditions. I have to find out what is that conditions are.

"-Rune…"

A someone's voice…? Look like Kamijou noticed it too.

"-The 24 runes which symbolises 'mysteries' and 'secrets' …the Germanic people started to use magic language ever since the 2nd century AD. It's said that was the origin of English."

Runes? Origin of English? Wait, I know this voice, but no way… How she can talk calmly with such condition?

"-It's ineffective to attack 'Innocentius' head on. Without removing the 'rune seals' on the walls, floor, ceilings and all sorts of places, it will continue to regenerate."

 _If that is true then, the origin of Innocentius's auto regeneration are from the runes that are located in places around this building. But how does she know about it?_ I looked at the girl. The girl's still lying down there with emotionless eyes like a robot. With every word that girl said, the wound continued to bleed. Kamijou tried to ask her.

"You… you… you're Index, right?"

"Yes. I'm the magical library that's affiliated to sector 0 of the English Anglicans 'Necessarius'. My proper name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum but just calling me Index would be fine."

 _She is a human-shaped magical library, huh? I also wondered how she kept 103,000_ _grimoires_ _when Kamijou explained it to me but from this situation I can guess how… The_ _grimoires_ _are literally with Index in her memories._ Kamijou looked terrified with her.

I reviewed back the conditions that revealed by Index. Runes that located somewhere in this building. We have to remove runes to stop Innocentius's auto-regeneration or we can't damage it at all. The one who suitable to do this is…

"…Kamijou, search for runes and do something about them! I will deal with this thing! I'm counting on you!"

"Alright, Yuki!"

"Do you think I will allow him escape so easily?"

"Let's find out."

Then, Stiyl started chanting.

"Ash to Ash…"

Behind the giant flame god, Stiyl created a flame sword with his right hand.

"Dust to Dust…"

A whitish-blue flame sword appeared on Stiyl's left hand, not a single sound was made.

"…Squeamish Bloody Road!"

The swords cut in horizontally from both sides, as if it's trying to cut Kamijou together with the giant flame god like a pair of scissors. And an explosion occurred.

Kamijou succeeded in escaping from the explosion by using his right hand and jumping over the railings. Stiyl frantically summoned the flame god again.

"Innocentius!"

The surrounding flames again gathered back into a humanoid shape, trying to follow Kamijou. I use Trafuri to teleport in front of it then kicked it forward.

"Your opponent is me!"

"Tch!"

Innocentius turned around and started to attack me with its cross. Then, Stiyl smiled. Why?

"However…that's alright. He escaped. So, what? He can't do it. He won't able to destroy all the runes in this building."

After a few seconds, I could hear Kamijou shouting.

"DAMN IT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

I just smiled to Stiyl.

"W-Why are you still smiling?! You're in a hopeless situation! There's no way can you escape from this."

I chuckled a bit.

"Let me ask the same question: So what? Do you think I will give up? I trusted Kamijou to find a way to destroy your runes. He trusted me to deal with you and your flame god. That's enough for me. We will win even overwhelming odds against us with our bonds!"

So, what I am going to do? Based on Index, the runes is the source of Innocentius's auto-regeneration. But thinking backwards, the runes will not activate if Stiyl isn't chanting that spell. It's simple logic actually. If Stiyl is rendered unconscious, the runes will become inactive and Innocentius will be vulnerable to my attack.

I used Trafuri to teleport in front of him. I hold out my hand toward him and…

"Maragi!"

5 ball of flames appeared in the air and attack Stiyl. He successfully avoided two of them but he couldn't do anything to another three. He screamed in pain.

"Agilao!"

A single larger fireball appeared and quickly attacked him.

"W-What? What are you trying to do?!"

"Hey, magician. When you created that wall of flame in the beginning, I wondered why you didn't cross the fire and take Index. If you did so, you might have avoided this continuous battle." He looked surprised. I just continued. "For a magician that uses fire as his power, he isn't really immune to fire, huh. He, he, he."

What with his-or-my attitude!? No, that's not mine. It is Sati's!

"A-A monster."

"What are you saying now? You are in Academy City where most of the esper population gathered. In conclusion, the gathering place for unnatural people. I don't know much about your 'magic' but when you had called flame swords with your spell and a fiery god with killing intent to fight for you, you still have the guts to call yourself a normal human?"

At the same time, all the fire alarms inside the building rang at the same time.

A fire alarm? But-? Oh, you are genius, Kamijou.

The Innocentius vanished.

'DING', a microwave oven like sound can be heard from behind. A rattling sound could be heard from behind and elevator doors are opened. I looked at the person inside the elevator and smiled.

Kamijou Touma was standing there.

And to top it all, revealing a peerless expression.

"…This rune, it has to be 'carved' onto the walls and floors, right?" Kamijou smiled. "You're good. If your runes were carved into the walls by using a knife, I wouldn't have a chance of winning."

It can be assumed that Stiyl carved those ten thousands of runes through usage of papers. Once the paper touches water, it becomes limp. Even if he used a high quality paper, the ink will run off when the paper's wet.

"-INNOCENTIUS!"

But once Stiyl shouted this, the giant flame god gathered again and formed into humanoid shape again.

I decide to take action.

 **Change Persona : High Pixie**

"Mabufu!"

Multiple tornado that composed by the cold winds surrounded Innocentius and froze it.

"Thanks, Yuki."

Kamijou smashed the frozen Innocentius into pieces. The magician's face looked terrified. Innocentius which scattered all over, didn't revive.

"INNOCENTIUS…!"

"And right now, all that's left is…"

Kamijou's feet took a step forward.

"INNOCENTIUS… INNOCENTIUS…!"

Kamijou Touma's feet were now dashing towards Stiyl Magnus like a bullet.

"Ash to Ash…! Dust to Dust! Squeamish Bloody Road!"

Now Stiyl started to cry out, but forget about the giant flame god, even the flame swords won't appear. He clashed his fist. _Finish him off, Kamijou. Finish that bastard._

Kamijou buried his fist into the magician's face. The magician's body span about in mid-air and his head hit the metal railings.

I walked toward Index.

 **Change Persona: Sati**

"Diarama."

A warm and calm white light appeared from my right hand and engulfed Index. The medium-sized wounds stopped bleeding and the light bruises healed up. The larger wounds didn't stop bleeding. Just as I went to heal the larger wounds, the light vanished.

"I guess I run out of SP, huh?" I whispered slowly.

" Yuki, what are you doing?"

"I'm using my healing skill to give Index some first aid but look like I run out of e... ner... gy."

"Yuki!"

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm just tired. Please take Index to a safe place."

Kamijou looked at me.

"Please..."

"Okay, I understand. I will. I promise."

He carried the girl's lifeless body and went downstairs.

My vision was blurred slowly then I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _I sighed. Huh, I am tired. I don't believe that I spent that much time searching for one person. Well, it's vacation_ _after all_ _._

I just realized that the only information that I have about Yuki-senpai are his name and his affiliated school.

When I went to his school hoping for his presence at there, I asked a blue- haired student with piercings and a blond haired student with Hawaiian shirt beneath his school uniform about his whereabouts but no avail. They just laughed and I was ignored by them. I eventually learned that he was loitering at the underground mall. I went there also, but I didn't find him. I ended up eating at some nice café before there was some commotion by security robots.

I wanted to ask about his powers actually. Well, I also heard about his status as Level 5. As expected from him.

Firefighters and ambulances arrived at a student dormitory in District 7. I looked at the people whose gathered in front of the dormitory. I spotted someone familiar.

"Misaka-senpai!"

"Natsukawa-san."

"What's happened, senpai?"

"I don't know. I also want to know. Forget about that. What are you doing here, Natsukawa-san? You're going to break the curfew, you know?"

"W-well... "

I averted my eyes. _I can't say. I can't say that I was searching for Yuki-senpai for half a day._

"... Senpai too, what are you doing here this late?"

"N-Nothing... "

She also averted my eyes. Hmm...

Then, I could hear a familiar voice shouting.

"ONEE-SAMAAA!" Shirai-san appeared suddenly in front of Misaka-senpai and hugged her. Amazing. Well, she is a teleporter after all.

"K-Kuroko. Why are you here? Judgment work?"

That's amazing. She doesn't flinch at all.

"Yes. So, why are Natsukawa and Onee-sama are here?"

"W-We just passing by here and saw that people are gathering here for unknown reasons. What actually happened here, Shirai-san?"

"It looked like a student was attacked by someone. Looks like the attacker is a kind of esper too. But weird thing is that student doesn't have any injuries at all. We haven't confirmed the student's identity. "

I curiously asked her. "There's not even any slight bruises?"

"No."

"That's amazing."

From the dormitory, two peoples were carrying a stretcher with that student's unconscious body. Then, my heart stopped. The student is familiar to me. In fact, he is the one who I was searching for today. Misaka-senpai looked shocked too.

"Yuki-senpai!", "Yuki-san!"

"Onee-sama and Natsukawa know this person?!"

I ignored Shirai-san and approached the peoples who carried Yuki-senpai.

"What's wrong, miss? Do you know this student?"

"Yes, he is..."

Misaka-senpai appeared behind me.

"...our friend."

That person talked to his colleague and asked us.

"If you don't mind, would you please follow me you two?"

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 1**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 1**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto - Level 1**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3: Friendship is not a Fragile Thing.**

 **YOU_or_HER_wish.**

 **Next Between The Lines Chapter**

 **Between The Lines 2: SEES**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi, I'm Miracutor. How do you do? Finally, this chapter is published successfully.**

 **If someone noticed, this chapter title was changed than the title in preview last chapter.**

 **For now I will answer generally the questions in the review.**

 _ **Why Makoto is called 'Omnipotent'?**_

 **If you take a look on the profile that featured in BTL SEES 1 (formerly on Chapter 1), there are many information restrictions about his power. If the restrictions are released that will describe well why he called Omnipotent.**

 **The test System Scan in Chapter 1 is only one of the tests. There are many test before System Scan Result can be issued.**

 **There's also a device that still existed in this timeline of story that can calculate well his powers. I'm not saying what is the device.**

 _ **I want [character] to be have a Social Link!**_

 **There are some characters that I planned to have it. Some reviewer guessed it right for some characters. Although I can't exactly give all the characters a Social Link.**

 **For this chapter, I honestly sorry because of lateness.**

 **Sorry for my random incorrect food trivia I don't know if it's right or not. In this chapter, we meet Stiyl as an antagonist.**

 **The battle scene is not my specialty so sorry if it seems unlogical. Emm, I don't really have to comment, am I?**

 **Thank you for my beta reader, FoolsandTools. Your work is magnificent! Thank you also for readers and reviewers.**

 **Well, for the next chapter is a Between The Lines chapter so it's more short than usual.**

 **Until we meet again!**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review too.**


	5. Between The Lines 1-2: SEES

**Between The Lines 2: SEES**

I was shocked with the picture on the paper that Mitsuru-senpai gave me.

"This is Minato, right?"

I pointed at the blue haired boy in the picture. His hair is covering the right side of his face.

"Y-Yes. It certainly is Arisato-kun."

A green haired girl that was wearing a white lab coat answered me.

"But Fuuka, Arisato-kun was supposed to-..."

A light brown haired girl with a heart-shaped choker around her neck spoke next before she stopped from saying the next word.

"Mitsuru, how did you find this?"

A gray haired man asked the scarlet haired woman that was watching our reaction.

"From Academy City. 'Yuki Makoto' is an esper living there."

"Of all the places, why is he in that city?" A darker brown haired man commented Mitsuru-senpai's answer.

"Hey, no way this person is Arisato-kun. That's probably a coincidence."

That light brown haired girl tried to deny it. But...

"Yukari-cchi, you don't look like you're denying it at all. Aha, I know! You're happy, right?"

"Shut up, Stupei."

I smiled at Yukari's reaction. She frowned when I pointed out her face's expression. _She must be really happy that a hint of his whereabouts has finally appeared. We searched for Minato for 15 years. We had considered finally abandoning this but with this hint, looks like we'll continue for a while._

I looked at my comrades. _In these 15 years, we never abandoned our mission to find Minato. But that didn't mean that we didn't do anything besides that. We had pursued our dreams._

 _I had succeeded as a professional baseball player. Yukari made her debut in the acting world. Fuuka is working with the Kirijo Group as a scientist. Akihiko-senpai is a boxing champion and has been for many years. Mitsuru-senpai succeeded her father's company, as expected. Aigis is working as Mitsuru-senpai's assistant. With his experience in fighting Shadows, Ken is working as suit actor in his favorite hero series, Featherman. Recently, with his popularity, he entered the Featherman cast as side character. Koromaru upgraded his status as shrine dog to my dog._

 _But-_

 _All of that, those are our part-time roles._

 _We worked full-time as Shadow Operatives._

 _For unknown reasons, Shadows never really disappeared from this world._

 _That's our supposed reason, but in reality we just couldn't bear success in life while our friend, the one who granted us that chance in this first place was sleeping forever without a chance to pursue his own dream._

 _Knowing him, he must prioritize us before his own wishes. That thought caused our hearts to hurt. Because of our incompetence, our leader had to solve it all by himself and took all of the risks even knowing what would happen if he did that. We lamented our inability to help him._

"Yukari-chan, it doesn't look like a coincidence at all. With the way this person listens to music, how his hair is kept. It's just like Minato-kun."

Fuuka explained to Yukari.

"If he really is Minato, what is he doing now? Why he didn't he contact us?"

 _Even without asking, we already know the answer of that question. He must've wanted to keep us from getting hurt._

"So, Mitsuru-senpai. What is this meeting actually about?"

"Academy City wants the Kirijo Group take care of this 'Yuki Makoto' person. So, Mitsuru-san wants to ask for everyone's opinions." explained Aigis.

 _Is it okay for us to state our own opinions? This decision will probably will affect her company's fate._ I looked at my comrades. Fuuka stood up and spoke.

"Senpai, I-"

Just before Fuuka stated her opinion, Aigis interrupted her.

"Mitsuru-san, this is-"

"What wrong, Ai-chan?"

"This news…"

She operated the laptop in front of us and plugged in her tablet. Then, the screen in the meeting room synchronized with her tablet window. On the screen, a window was opened. It's a news article. The title is… 'Newly Appointed Omnipotent's Assassination Attempt'. _Omnipotent… is that this 'Yuki Makoto' person?!_

I read the article briefly.

"This is-"

 _It certainly is Yuki Makoto but no picture was attached. The only information stated was just the place he was attacked. There is no information about the person's condition at all._

"No way!"

Fuuka gasped his breath.

"Aigis, contact Aleister! We should get information about 'Yuki Makoto' from him."

"A-As you wish!"

Aigis dialed the number. After short beeps, a voice spoke. All of us could hear the voice due to the connected tablet. From that voice, I couldn't tell the voice's gender at all. Mitsuru-senpai took a headset from her pocket and put it on.

"I expected you to call anytime now. What is it you want?"

 _Just hearing his answer makes me feel angry. If you already expected this, why didn't you get straight to the point!_

"Aleister! What actually happened to Yuki Makoto?! What is his condition right now?!"

After long silent, the voice chuckled and spoke.

"Sorry, Kirijo Mitsuru. I couldn't reveal our espers' information so easily, even to you."

She gritted her teeth. Then, the voice continued.

"Unless…, you are involved with him."

Even without seeing the owner of the voice, I could tell that he's smiling right now. Beneath those words, lay the threat. ' _Accept the offer if you want know about Yuki Makoto_.' _What a bastard_. I clenched my fist.

Mitsuru-senpai looked at us with a depressed look. Looks like she is asking our opinion. I turned at Ken, Koromaru, Aigis and Akihiko-senpai. They just nodded their heads. I turned at Yukari and Fuuka. They nodded their heads too. I looked again at Mitsuru. Looks like I'm last. I nod.

"Okay, the Kirijo Group will accept your offer, but with some conditions."

"Ho, what are those conditions?"

"First, the only one who can interfere with Yuki Makoto-related business will be us alone. Second, prepare a permit for 8 people to enter Academy City right now. Other conditions are to be discussed at a later date."

"I will accept those conditions… I Look forward to work with you, Kirijo Mitsuru. Welcome to Academy City."

He disconnected from the call. Now, I confirmed it. I couldn't bring myself to like that person. If something happened to Minato, I will punch this Aleister guy.

"…Aigis call her. We might have to ask for her help. She should be at the lab now for her monthly periodical checkup."

"Alright."

 _Wait for us, Minato. Even we are still the same, unreliable comrades who couldn't save you, we are still coming for you. We're friends after all._ We walked out from the meeting room to prepare to go to that city.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi, I am Miracutor. How do you do? In this chapter, a decision had be made by SEES. What will happened? What are they planning to do? What is Aleister scamming? Who is 'her'?**

 **Review:**

 **TheWillofSon** **: What do you meant? I am sure that Pyro Jack absorbed fire and restored his HP not SP. Why his SP cosumetion is intense in Chapter 2? Because of he only can use the skill without Persona right now. So, he use the skill to their limit same as the skills in Chapter 1. Trafuri is an unfinished skill. So, it took more SP than usual even with it short range. He used the skill not two. In Chapter 2, he used continuously Trafuri when attacking Innocentius. I am sure I written about it on that Chapter. Thank you for your review.**

 **Thanks for other review. I hope you all will continue to read my story. The next update might late. 2-3 weeks. I hope you can be patient.**

 **Thank you to FoolsandTools, my beta reader for your dedication.**

 **Thanks everyone,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review this chapter if you like or have complaints.**


	6. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Friendship isn't a Fragile Thing.**_

 _ **YOUR_or_HER_wish.**_

Aleister Crowley looked at two floating windows. On one of the windows shown was the news about an assassination attempt to a certain Level 5. The other window showing the recording of that same Level 5 battling with a certain magician. He smiled.

The news was of course his doing. He can't exactly reveal anything about the Magic side. Despite that, he was able to use the situation to his own advantage.

He used his authority to alter information from the public news to even secret Anti-Skill information channels. He could use this for persuading a certain person for his plans.

Then, a window appeared in front of him. He smiled. The caller name was Kirijo Mitsuru. Looks like the one that he was waiting for finally called him. He touched a green button.

"I expected you to call anytime now. What is it you want?"

"Aleister! What actually happened to Yuki Makoto?! What is his condition right now?!"

A panicked voice could be heard on the other side.

"... "

He chuckled a bit with Kirijo Mitsuru's reaction.

"Sorry, Kirijo Mitsuru. I couldn't reveal our espers' information so easily, even to you... "

"..."

He smiled to her silent answer.

"... Unless, you are involved with him."

There was a long silence, after a while, she finally waited patiently until he heard the answer he wanted to hear.

"Okay, the Kirijo Group will accept your offer, but with some conditions."

He was astonished. He didn't think that Mitsuru could think calm enough to turn this situation to her advantage.

"Ho, what are those conditions?"

"First, the only one who can interfere with Yuki Makoto-related business will be us alone. Second, prepare a permit for 8 people to enter Academy City right now. Other conditions are to be discussed at a later date. "

He thought over those terms in his head, in the end he was not losing anything by accepting these terms, and Kirijo Mitsuru would most likely not budge on them either. He decided it was an acceptable outcome.

"I will accept those conditions… I Look forward to working with you, Kirijo Mitsuru. Welcome to Academy City."

Aleister touched the red button and the window disappeared.

"Or should I say, 'Welcome back, former members of the Specialized Extracurricular Extermination Squad'."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I could see a familiar blue door. The door already opened. Considering I didn't have the Velvet Room's key, I am very thankful. I proceed into the room. In that room, there was a fancy looking sofa. On that sofa, someone was sitting there. An old man with a comically long nose. Behind his sofa, a woman with silver hair wearing a blue uniform faithfully stood by him.

 _Igor and Elizabeth, huh. It's been 15 years, since the last meeting. Are they changing or not? They looked the same as always. Elizabeth just smiled at me. Igor stared at me then he spoke._

"Welcome to Velvet Room, former guest, Arisato Minato. Or should I say, Yuki Makoto." He smiled.

"Igor… Elizabeth…"

"Today, we called you here to sign a new contract, as Yuki Makoto."

"Elizabeth showed me a paper contract. I read the contract.

' _ **Time never waits,**_

 _ **It delivers all equally to the same end',**_

 _ **I hereby agree to the statement above,**_

 _ **And I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.**_

 _The content was the same as before. It asks me to take responsibility for my actions. I had signed one as Arisato Minato. Now, I have to sign once more as Yuki Makoto._ I neatly wrote my name at the signature block.

Elizabeth spoke to me just as I had finished signing the contract. "For a second time, you are a guest in Velvet Room. Please keep this key for accessing the Velvet Room next time dear guest, should you wish to come here."

Elizabeth gave me a golden key. I took it and slipped it into my pocket. Igor continued to speak.

"Honorable guest, your second awakening is near. When it happens, past bonds will merge with present and evolve. Your powers will be restored gradually as you improve your bonds with people."

Second awakening? Does he mean persona summoning? But how? I don't even have an Evoker.

"Hmm… Looks like you had encountered _**the One who Purifies Gods and Slays Demons**_ but you are still ignorant of his real identity. You've certainly met him but it might as classmates, or someone on the streets, malls and anywhere else you had gone. As I said, you might have found him to ask for his help."

 _Ugh… You never lower your guard, Igor. Why can't you just tell me who this person is? You're just making this harder._

Elizabeth continued. "Looks like some time has passed in the real world, honorable guest. Please come here next time of your own accord.

"…"

"Until then, farewell."

Igor finished the speech with that sentence. Elizabeth waved at me while smiling. I opened the door and walked through the nothingness before I awoke in reality.

* * *

 _Wow. That girl is pretty. She has long white hair and sapphire-blue eyes. I look at a crowd leaving in the hallway. I'm pretty sure that I've seen a few of them somewhere. Are they Senpai's friends? But they denied it..._

I opened the door. I saw a person with blue hair sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Even since then, he slept for a day. I looked at him. _Assassination, huh?_

The frog-faced doctor said that Senpai was only unconscious because of exhaustion. There were no visible wounds or bruises. It's pretty amazing considering he was attacked in the first place. As expected from a Level 5, huh.

But the result of Anti-Skill's investigation shows that he wasn't merely attacked but that he was also protecting someone. There were blood stains at the front of his apartment. I wonder where that person is?

Misaka-senpai went to the hospital's canteen earlier. We took turns looking after him. We had to because we couldn't find anyone else who would. He just transferred after all. Earlier, there were two students that I met earlier at senpai's school; the blond haired boy and blue haired boy with piercings came to visit him. When I asked their help, they just smiled and escaped while saying something that I didn't understand.

I stared at his face. _Hmm… when I look at his face carefully, he is pretty handsome._

Suddenly, I could feel my cheeks rise in temperature. It's too embrassing. I calmed down myself. I looked at him again. _But really why? Why was he attacked?_

Then, Senpai's eyelids opened slowly. He looked at my direction then stared at me.

"…Natsukawa?"

"Yuki-senpai!'

"Where is this?"

"A hospital. More importantly, did you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Yuki-senpai spent a few minutes thinking. Then, he tried to stand.

"W-Wait, senpai?!"

"Yes, I did. Sorry, Natsukawa. Look like I was in your care again. Thanks."

"I don't mind but where are you going?"

He removed the wires connected with him. He stood unsteadily toward the door.

"I have to search for my friends. They're in grave danger."

 _Does he mean the person he protected before?! He really was protecting someone. But…_

"Senpai, you can't go. It's reckless! Even if you aren't injured, you must be exhausted! L-Let's ask Anti-Skill for help."

 _So, please senpai. Return to your bed. I tried to convince him, but, he…_

"No. I can't get someone else involved in my matters. I don't think they could beat him too. I don't know what he wants with her but if I leave them alone, they will-they will be in danger."

I grabbed his sleeves. I looked into his silver eyes.

"…Why? Why you so concerned with someone you just met for a few days? That's strange. How you can be so familiar with someone in a short time?"

"….."

I know it's me being unreasonable. There is nothing wrong with his wish. _B-But I can't understand. Why? I'm worried about you._

"…So let me asked the same question to you, Natsukawa. Why you are helping me, a stranger that you just met yesterday?"

"…."

I was quickly silenced with that. _Why is it? I'm not exactly friend's with him like Misaka-senpai. Just why? I just feel…_

"That's right." He placed his right hand on my head and patted it gently. He smiled to me. "There isn't a real reason, right? You just genuinely wanted to help me, right?"

I just nodded.

"That's fine. You don't need a reason to help people, even a stranger or a mere acquaintance. I know you will do that because… you're a kind person that helped me two times already despite being a stranger to me. Thank you, Natsukawa."

He stood up again then held out his hands toward me.

"If you don't mind, Natsukawa, will you be my friend?"

He asked me. I accepted his hand and smiled.

"Yes… Nice... to meet... you. "

"So, I have to go now. Bye."

"Wha-"

"Thanks. In return, I'll listen to your orders for a day as reward."

He went through the door and closed it. A few seconds later, I realized. _Wait! W-Why did I let him escape?! Was I attracted by that reward. He was probably only joking. No way was that the truth. What kind of person would reward someone with that?_ Even so, I didn't make any actions to chase after him. _Why do I feel happy that he went to help his friends? Did I have any expectations of him doing so?_ I smiled again.

Suddently the door opened again.

"Natsukawa~…."

The sound of something fell on the ground. I turned around and saw Misaka-senpai's shocked face.

"Wh-Wh-Where is Yuki-san?!"

 _Ugh. I forgotten about Misaka-senpai. H-How I am going to explain to her? Yuki-senpai, even you're joking, I will have you treat me some desert after this._ I swear in my heart and faced Misaka-senpai.

* * *

I hide myself while sneaking out from the hospital. I look at the sky. Looks like it's already night. But where I am going to find them? I don't think that I can contact him with his phone. I also don't have Tsuchimikado and Aogami's contact numbers.

 _Ah, if only there's someone that knows all about my classmates... Wait, there is someone who knows!_ I opened the contacts app in my smartphone. I selected a particular entry and touched a green button on the screen.

"Komoe-sensei! Do you know where Kamijou is?!"

Komoe-sensei answered with panicked voice.

"Eh? Yuki-chan?! W-Why? Kamijou-chan's whereabouts?"

"Please, sensei. Tell me!"

"A-Alright, huh. He went to the public bath with Sister-chan."

"Sister-chan...? Do you meant Index?"

"Yes. Do you know Index, Yuki-chan?"

"I know her."

That's reassuring if he's hiding at Komoe-sensei's place.

"It is weird, why isn't he back yet?"

"Eh?"

"He had gone two hours ago..."

Two hours... That's too long. What if he...

"... Alright. I'll search for them."

"'Search for them'?! How you will you do it? Are you supposed...? Wait, where are you now, Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?!"

I terminated the call.

I actived my Trafuri skill. I teleported myself on the rooftop of the hospital. I kept using my Trafuri skill to go across the buildings until I arrived at a certain building. When I tried to use Trafuri, instead of teleporting to that building, I returned back to my previous place. I tried the skill again and again.

I couldn't approach that area. I also heard something if I attempted to teleported to that place.

'Don't approach.'

'Nothing here.'

'You can't enter.'

'Please leave.'

Look like I received a confusion status. It is possibly a kind of power that automatically inflicts a confusion status to anyone who approaches that area. I quickly activated my skill.

"Patra."

Before the effect ran out, I quickly activated Trafuri. When I arrived to the one of the top of buildings, I could see an empty area without people.

In the middle of the street, I could see a girl wearing a white t-shirt with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Behind her feet, an injured boy wearing a school uniform fell unconscious. He is the one who I am searching for. There is Kamijou Touma.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"So, you arrived at last, huh? Then, hand over Index to us before I recite my magic name."

"No way... "

For Kamijou to be injured to that extent, look like she didn't even used magic. Physical attacks, huh. A Persona with physical attack resistance. I am sure if I am just use that resistance, there's no likely backlash for being lower level than the Persona itself.

 **Change Persona:** **Abaddon**

I walked towards her calmly. I could feel many thin lines rubbing against my skin but it didn't injure me at all.

"What.. why didn't it work on you at all!? What is your skin made of?"

"So, can we just talk? What are you going to do with Index?"

She sighed. She sheathed back her katana.

"It is bothersome to repeat but it can't be helped... "

Then, she started to tell me a story about Index. _Huh... what the hell is this? Why are they so ignorant of science?_

"... Are you an idiot? There's someone that could be so easily deceived like that?"

"... What do you meant by that?"

"Certainly a human with perfect memorization will not forget anything they experienced, even trivial things. But think about it, comparing the amount of memories of thousands pages of 103,000 grimories to someones everyday life, I can say that much is childs play.

Despite being a human, aren't you underestimating humanity too much?"

"But... The symptoms... "

"Nessasirius is a magic cabal right? I'm not sure if it's possible because I am no expert in magic but it is probably your higher up's magic.

I wonder if anybody's foolish enough to have something as dangerous to them as a human-shaped magic grimoire library wander around without any safety precautions?"

"... "

"Well, if it is magic, I'm sure he would be able to deal with it... Kanzaki-san is it? When is the supposed time limit? "

"...Three days from now. Midnight. That's the time we're supposed to do the memory erasing ritual."

"At that time, come meet us. I am sure you already know where we live."

I picked up Kamijou and walked towards sensei's house.

* * *

I knocked at door of an apartment.

No reply.

I knocked again.

Again with the same response.

I knocked louder.

"Komoe! Door... noisy... "

"Alright! Alright! I will open the door newspaper salesman-san."

What she is talking about? No way there are newspaper salesman this late at night.

"Eh, Yuki-chan! What was happened!?"

"Makoto! Touma!"

"There's a little bit of trouble, you see... "

* * *

3 days have passed, Kamijou hadn't awoken yet. The time is reaching the time limit. 2 hours before time limit reached. I looked at my friend. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"...Eh, Yuki? But how?"

"Ah, you finally woke up, Kamijou..."

"I am sure you were supposed to rest in the hospital... "

"Ahaha, I slipped out from there. It's nothing to worry about."

Then, a black robed man with red hair came out from kitchen.

"Oi, Yuki. Let's begin already. Her condition is already worsening..."

"Okay. Kamijou also woke up so we're ready to begin."

Kamijou presented a glare to Stiyl.

"Hmm..."

"...What is it, esper?"

"Y-You are that fire magician bastard! Why you are here?! And why you are acting so familiar with Yuki?"

"Oh, he had awoken finally."

A girl with long katana hanging around her waist also came out from there.

"She is that girl magician! Why you are also here?"

"...Noisy."

"Yuki, why are they here? Did you know that they want to erase Index's memories?!"

"Yes, of course I heard... from them. So, we have to take appropriate measures for it, right? Kanzaki-san, Stiyl?"

Kamijou grabbed my collar and slammed me on the wall.

"Gah, Kamijou?"

"How can you say that so easily? She is a little girl. To take away a year's worth of memories, that is too pitiful... I can't accept that kind of ending."

"Umm, Kamijou. Are you misunderstanding something? I didn't say that 'erasing memories' was the measure that I want to take... "

He looked dumbfounded.

"Eh, b-b-but there's shouldn't be any way other that that"

I sighed.

"Huh... I'm surprised you can still call yourself a resident of this Academy City."

"Even I'm hurt with that comment, Yuki."

I started to explain things to him.

"You see, a human's brain is amazing. It has a very large memory capacity that can last even hundreds years. But the fact is humans can only use a small percent of our brain capacity before they die. That also includes humans with perfect memorization. The only difference that they use a little more than us.

It's impossible to divide memory into a percentage accurately, so what she was talking about was a lie that was uttered by their higher ups."

"Ehehe, it's that so... Sorry. Wait, so why is Index's condition is worsening now... "

"Kamijou, do you know how to utter a believable lie?"

"No... but what does that have to do with this kind of situation?"

"Well, to tell a believable lie, you have to make sure you telling 80 percent truth with the remaining being lies."

Stiyl nodded.

"That's right. We believed our higher ups story because Index's condition always worsened when reaching the time limit. We were told that was the symptoms of someones memory reaching it's limit. So, we believed them."

"The magic activation condition must be several hours from time limit. In the process, the magic tampers with her body when activated. The result is this high fever."

"...So, what we are going to do?"

"Kanzaki, did you find 'it'?"

"As expected, none of' it' is visible on her body."

"It?"

"...Magic circles. So, I want to ask again for confirmation, can she really analyze magic?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, if it visible on her body, she will notice right away. So,... "

I pointed to her mouth.

"If we're searching for a place that's near the brain and without being noticeable, that is only place, right?"

"...Aah."

"Did you find something, Kanzaki?"

Kanzaki pointed her finger to back of Index's tongue.

"A... magic circle!"

Stiyl muttered under his breath.

"... So, Kamijou. Please do your thing. And the black robed man over there, cease you're killing intent. Also don't summon the being with killing intent either."

Stiyl who had prepared his rune cards and start chanting, stopped and sat near Index. Kamijou touched the back of her tongue. Suddenly, a cracking sound can be heard.

"Ugh…!?"

"Kamijou!"

Countless drops of fresh blood rained down on the blanket and tatami with a ringing noise. Kamijou took a look at his right hand. The wound he received was reopened, and new blood now dripped down on the floor below.

The Index that was originally lying down on the ground quietly opened both of her eyes, shining a bright red. In fact, it was a blood-red magical seal which appeared in place of her irises.

"Damn!"

"—Warning! Chapter 3, Section 2 of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. "Collar", stages 1 through 3 has suffered confirmed damage. Attempting to repair…failure. "Collar" is unable to initiate auto-regeneration. Assessing the current situation, in order to protect the 103,000 grimoires, the elimination of the intruder will be given priority."

"Right…I think I forgot to ask something,"

Kamijou tightly held his hurt right hand and whispered. "You're not an esper, so why don't you have any magical energy?"

"—Attempting to reverse-engineer the magical attack used by the intruder with the aid of the 103,000 grimoires…failure. Unable to locate a match in the database. Initiating preparations to construct an attack used specifically for removing the intruder."

With her empty eyes, she looked at Kamijou.

"—successfully prepared a counterattack against the intruder using the most efficient form of magic. Next, deploying special magic attack 'Sanctuary of St. George' for the purpose of removing the target."

She began singing a song—a song which humans are unable to comprehend. Suddenly, her eyes began to emit light, which resulted in an explosion. In the space in front of the center of her eyebrows, it was as if a strong ball of lightning was created, with sparks flying out in all directions. However, it was not white sparks, but rather a ball of black lightning.

With a thud, a ray of light emanated from within the deep reaches of the turtle-shell pattern. For an analogy, imagine a laser beam about a meter wide. Even the sun would be melted under the intense heat from the blinding white light. Kamijou raised his right hand to block the light from his eyes.

All the light beams coming at Kamijou were deflected everywhere upon touching his right hand.

However, the lasers themselves did not completely vanish. Just as Stiyl's "Innocentius" did not shatter even as his right hand negated it, the lasers were endless and couldn't be fully eliminated.

Kanzaki was shaken when she saw Index used magic.

"….Dra…Dragon Breath! This is 'Dragon Breath' …how is this possible! That child…should be completely incapable of using magic!"

"Well, if you ask me, the fact that she was unable to use magic is weird. She wasn't even an esper."

"….But…this….this is….impossible…..how..you...are... right... about... this... "

Index's emotionless voice sounded again in the room.

"—'Sanctuary of St. George' is ineffective against the intruder. Preparing to switch to another magical attack in order to complete the current task of ensuring safety to the 'Collar'."

Kamijou can't take all this by himself. I have to help his somehow.

"Stiyl, Kanzaki!"

"Fortis931.", "Salvare000."

The two stood there for a moment before facing me.

"As I thought, I can't do it."

He pointed his flame sword to me.

"I don't need any ambiguous possibilities! As long as I erase her memories, I can at least ensure the safety of her life! For this, I am willing to kill anyone! I am willing to destroy anything! I have sworn so since a long time ago!"

"... "

Kanzaki just watched us silently while preparing her weapon.

"That... is only your wish, right?"

"... "

"Did you think about Index's wish at all!?"

"... "

"Did you think by doing that can make anyone happy?"

"... "

"Why are you running away? The goal that you sought is already in front of your eyes! So,"

I moved forward.

"With your bonds, reach out for this miracle!"

Stiyl clicked his tongue.

"Tch. Running your mouth like that. What do you know about me?"

Stiyl said while smiling.

"I will follow you this time, Yuki Makoto."

Kanzaki nodded.

"Marakukaja."

"W-What is this?"

"A defense enchantment. With this the damage that you receive will be lessened."

"Huh, really just what is with your power?"

"Kanzaki, Stiyl. Just do what ever to restrain Index. I will attract her attention. Meanwhile, Kamijou. You go with being noticed by her and touch her with Imagine Breaker."

"""Alright."""

"Innocentius!"

"Nanasen!"

"Warning: Chapter 6, Verse 13. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations.

Beginning scan of the battlefield…done. Instant analysis results show that they are a bigger obstacle than the current highest priority. Eliminating them is considered to be the highest priority .

To conserve magical energy, Dragon's Breath stopped. Magic analysis, started."

"Taunt!"

"Warning: Chapter 6, Verse 18. Forced priority target change by unknown sources. Focusing on the destruction of the most difficult enemy, Yuki Makoto."

"Tetrakarn. And..."

I shouted loudly.

"Go, Kaaaammmmiiiijoooooouuuuuuu!"

Kamijou ran straight for the now defenseless Index.

Four more meters.

Three more meters.

Two more meters!

One more meter!

"Nooo! Above you!" Kanzaki yelled.

Kamijou had just reached the point where he could reach the magic circles in front of Index's face if he stretched out his hand.

The feathers of light.

The few dozen shining feathers that had been created when Index's pillar of light had destroyed the wall and ceiling were slowly floating down like snowflakes. They had just floated down far enough to be about to reach Kamijou's head.

"Umm... what?"

"If the feathers touch him, he will be finished."

"Wha-What!"

Kamijou just continued running even though he was informed that he is in danger.

"God! If the world is really running on the system created by you,... "

Kamijou spread open the 5 fingers of his clenched fist almost as if he were going to wash his palm.

"Then, first! I will destroy that illusion!"

Kamijou swung his right hand down.

"…Warning: Final…Chapter, Verse Zero…. The 'Collar' has received fatal…damage… Regeneration…impossible…gone."

The voice coming from Index's mouth ended altogether. At the same time, a feather was falling towards Kamijou's head.

"Makarakarn."

A white barrier enveloped Kamijou but was immediately destroyed by his right hand.

"...Imagine Breaker. Khh. Trafu-"

I tried to get up and use a skill but a sharp pain assaulted my mind.

Can I only watch my friend getting hurt? I tried to reach out to Kamijou.

At that time, one of the feathers of light fell down on his head.

"Ka-Kaaaamiiijooooou!"

As if he had been hit in the head with a hammer, all his strength left his entire body down to the very last finger.

Kamijou fell down covering up Index who was still collapsed on the floor.

It was almost as if he were protecting her body from the falling feathers of light.

The dozens of feathers of light floated down like snowflakes towards every part of Kamijou's body.

Even so, Kamijou smiled.

He smiled and he never moved those fingertips again.

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 1**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 1**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto - Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Eplilogue 1: Happiness that Out from Your Reach.**

 **Are_The_SACRIFICE_is_only_The_WAY?**

 **Next Between The Lines Chapter**

 **Between The Lines 1-3: Kaede**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello, this is Miracutor. It has been a long time since we last meet. Sorry because a late chapter. I had finished the chapter earlier but my beta reader in vacation. Sorry on behalf of my beta reader too.**

 **At last, this arc will reach the ending. Finally, I will be released from this arc. For your info, second arc will be original.**

 **I noticed this story got a hundred followers two weeks ago. Thank you all of this story followers. I actually never expected that this story will get that much followers.**

 **For this chapter, I feel that the battle scene is bit lacking. Honestly, sorry.**

 **For everyone, I will have a contest. Who can create the best persona for Harumi will win! For winner, you will have a chance to appear in this story or an original character that created by you. (not confirmed) Send persona details : appearance, introduction, skills. by PM. The persona arcana is Lovers.**

 **Well, you ignore this If you don't interested. I wonder if the contest will exceed three participants. Ha ha ha. Well personally I have my idea of Harumi's persona. So, the winner persona have 50 percent chance to appear in this story.**

 **Thank you for FoolsandTools for continue to beta read my story even you still in vacation.**

 **And thanks for reader for continue to support this story.**

 **Thank again,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review or PM me if you have suggestions or questions.**


	7. Between The Lines 1-3: Kaede

**Between The Lines 1-3 : Kaede 1**

"Junpei-oji-san, do I really have to do this?"

The man with a cap frowned when I said that.

"Yes. And don't call me oji-san. I'm not that old yet."

"But why did you call me to do this? I'm sure that Yukari-san is a better choice than me. After all, she has higher level than me..."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

The woman with light brown hair answered.

"You see, Kaede-chan. It's certainly true I have a higher level, but that's all. The advantage I have is only a higher Ma status and my larger SP reserve. I can heal but I might waste my energy. I can't pin point the injury. I can't use that skill after all... Or rather, you just find it troublesome, right?"

"Ugh. Okay... I'll do it."

I put my right hand on his forehead. I turned a imaginary switch in my head. Then, I slowly muttered that skill name.

"Analyze"

* * *

 **Percentage of water: Stable**

 **Temperature: 32 °C**

 **Level : 67**

 **Hit Point (HP) : 662/670**

 **Spirit Power (SP) : 50/674**

 **Rate of natural healing :**

 **1\. HP : 50 HP/hours.**

 **2\. SP : 10 SP/hours.**

 **Damage: Mental Exhaustion, Rapid SP Draining**

 **Overall damage: 2.53%. no risk to the health.**

 **Estimation of complete recovery: 71.2 hours.**

* * *

"Hmm. It is certainly just mental exhaustion there's a reason."

"A reason...?"

"That is... Rapid SP Draining."

"Aah,that is..."

"Err.. What is that again?"

"Stupid oji-san, listen properly."

"What with that?! I'm fine with be called Stupei or whatever but 'stupid' and 'old man' are seriously too much... But wait, there's not even a trace of my name!"

"Huh, seriously what have you been doing these past 15 years, Stupei? Even I can understand Kaede-chan's irritation."

"Ugh."

"Junpei-san.."

Ken-san called Junpei-san.

"Woff!..."

Koromaru also barked at Junpei-san.

"Ken.., Koro-chan."

 _Why do I feel like there's a touching moment?_

"... Well, leaving aside poor Junpei-oji-san for now, this boy right currently has a low amount of SP.

Most likely he used skills that exceeded his limit repeatedly.. For that reason, his natural SP recovery cannot keep up with his SP consumption."

Junpei-san who had recovered revealed a dumbfounded face.

"Eh, but why do we just have to rest half a day to restore our SP fully?"

Fuuka-san tried to explain the concept of Rapid SP Draining with simple terms to Stupei-san.

"Umm..because we keep using a large amount of SP, so of course our rate of recovery is naturally high. For a normal person, they don't have many chances to consume large amounts of SP."

Onee-chan nodded as when hearing Fuuka's explanation.

"Well, now we can confirm that Yuki Makoto is a persona user because only persona users can use SP."

Suddenly, Junpei-san looked at me with his serious look.

"Kaede-chan, when he will wake up?"

"Three days from now."

"... Kaede-chan, can you shorten it. Possibly to this day?"

"Y-Yes, if only that but why?"

"Did you read the report?"

"Yes."

Yuki Makoto. A recent appointed Level 5. At nine o' clock, eyewitness reported that a school dormitory was burning. Strangely there were no students at the dormitory except for one person. That person is Yuki Makoto, and the only casualty in this accident. That's the information that released in public anyway.

The truth is more cruel. First, a black robed priest came to retrieve a blood soaked white nun for some reason. The students are driven away from dormitory by some method.

After that, a spiky headed student appeared. They argued with each other. The priest suddenly producing fire from his hands.

Then, that fire is dispersed to reveal one more person. He is Yuki Makoto.

They begin to battle and it ended up with the priest's loss. After saying something to that spiked headed boy, he collapsed. The spiked headed boy carried the girl and leave. That is the truth of the incident.

"If the report is the truth, then it means that he is protecting someone. If we just leave it alone, when we wake up, he might blame himself. He's that sort of character after all."

Wah, Junpei-san is trying to act cool. Oh well, it can't be helped I guess.

"Alright. I understand, Junpei-san. I will do it."

He revealed a shocked face.

"Ehh. You just called me 'Junpei-san' just now."

"Huh, honestly don't react to the little things like that..."

I let out a sigh. I put my right hand on Yuki Makoto's forehead again.

"Diarama"

A white, gentle light engulfed his head and slowly covered his whole body. After 10 seconds, the light vanished.

"I increased his rate of SP recovery for a day. If my calculations is right, he will certainly wake up today."

The silver haired man who was leaning on the wall until just now suddenly greeted me.

"Good work, Kaede."

"This is nothing, I guess, Akihiko-san."

"It's already time for us to leave. We don't want his caretaker to find us."

"Hmm..? Mitsuru-senpai, he has someone who's watching over him?"

Yukari-san turned her head toward Onee-chan.

Junpei-san suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"That's right, Yukari-cchi. And that person is a girl. A cute girl to boot!"

"Eh..."

At that time, the surrounding atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Even Aigis-san who was usually quiet, accidently released her tablet.

"He just came here a few days and looks he has a girl looking out for him. Even after 16 years, Minato is still quite the lady killer."

 _Stop it, Junpei-san! Do you have a death wish!? Even I can tell that if you talk more, they will beat up you._

Aigis-san looked at her watch.

"Umm... Mitsuru-san. We have to go back right now. We have to start prepare to move to here."

 _That's right. I almost forgotten. They will transfer here after this..._

"Onee-chan, did you guys really have to transfer here?"

"Yes, we don't have any choice I afraid. But don't worry, you'll come with us too, Kaede."

 _Now, I didn't expect that._

"Ehhh, but I don't want to go..."

"But-"

Before Onee-chan finished her sentence, a voice called out from our backs.

"Umm..."

I turned my back who was talking. I saw a girl who was younger than me, with black hair that just barely reach her shoulder and her ruby-coloured irises. _Beautiful. That's my honest feelings._

 _I envy her black hair. Unlike my white hair that hardly can be found anywhere, I'm more fascinated with her black hair. It's giving me an image of a Yamato Nadeshiko. Well, at least in the appearance._ I looked at her ruby eyes that looked shocked.

"Are you guys Yuki-senpai's acquaintance? Did you guys come to visit Senpai?"

Junpei-oji-san tried to deceive her.

"No-no. Not really. Umm, where is it, again the entrance?"

"Go straight through this corridor and go down the stairs. You will see the entrance from there"

"Thank you, miss."

She shook her head.

"I am very grateful if I can help."

We started to walk towards the direction that she had given. And I smiled.

"Why is it? When I see Kaede-chan's smile, I feel uneasy."

"What do you mean, Junpei-oji-san? It's nothing at all."

"Huh, why are you calling me that again!?"

"Fufu..."

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 1**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 1**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto - Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Eplilogue 1: Happiness that Out from Your Reach.**

 **Are_The_SACRIFICE_is_only_The_WAY?**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello, it's me again, Miracutor! How do you do? Well, I didn't expect that I will update one week after my last update. This might be my fastest update. Look like I'm really want to be released from this arc.**

 **So, in this Between The Lines chapter, I introduced a new chapter, Kaede. Why she's calling Kirijo Mitsuru as her Onee-chan? If you still remember, there's a person that mentioned by SEES in the last Between The Lines chapter that have to go to monthly periodically check up. Is that her? Well, nothing will be revealed at this time. Be assured, she will enter the main storyline on Arc 3. (I think?)**

 **There still an eplilogue chapter before this Arc 1 : Reincarnation will end. After there's a whole arc about Harumi and SEES.**

 **About contest, wow, I didn't expect that there's someone actually entered! There are two contestants. It's pretty terrifying that my prediction became true though.**

 **Well, let me write the contest details again.**

 **Task : Create or pick a suitable persona for Harumi. If you want, you can ask for her back story (spoilers). Just PM me to do so. Send your entry by PM.**

 **Time Limit : Chapter 4 or the first chapter of Arc 2. There still eplilogue Arc 1 and prologue Arc 2 before that.**

 **Thank you for FoolsandTools for beta readering. I will continue to order your services next time, sir!**

 **And thanks for readers for continue to support this story. I noticed favorite count of this story had reached 100.**

 **Let meet again in 1 month.**

 **Take care,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review or PM if you like it or have any complaints.**


	8. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue 1: Happiness that Out from Your Reach.**

 **Is_SACRIFICE_The_only_WAY?**

I looked at Index's unhappy expression when the frog faced doctor handed us Kamijou's letter from those two. Well the reason is because of the letter itself.

The sender is the flame magician and the recipient is the beloved Kamijou Touma.

 _What with that ominous heart-shaped sticker? Just what you're trying to do, Stiyl!?_

The content is all mostly Stiyl's thoughts of Kamijou for saving Index and that she herself mercilessly crumpled them into a ball and tossed them behind.

Anyway, only the last page is reasonable. Looks like their higher up initially requested Index to be sent back to England because Index's 'collar' is removed. When those two mentioned their lies, they suddenly gave Kamijou the role as Index's guardian. But what interests me the most is the last statement. It written in different handwriting. It seems it's from Kanzaki, I guess?

'Yuki, regarding your power, I feel that I had an encounter with someone who had power like yours from somewhere but I can't remember who. Kanzaki.'

 _Similar? A Persona-user on the magic side? Hmm.. I'll have to ask for more details when I meet her again. Well, if I meet her again through. I don't need to rush. There's nothing happening yet._

Just when Index finished reading the letter, she hastily tossed the letter out. It immediately lets out a cannon-like sound as it explodes to dust.

"Aren't those friends of yours a little too much? Ho, did they soak the paper in liquid explosives?"

That doctor is somewhat lame to be able to keep such a calm and collected face. _No, no normally you should be more shocked._

"Regarding that boy…perhaps I should let you guys meet him to make you understand. However…"

The frog-faced doctor says with a profound meaning, "But if you're going to hit hard right in front of him, it would be disrespectful to him, so I decided to give you a little mental preparation."

Then, a very shocking fact about Kamijou revealed to us. I looked at Index beside me. She was trembling but she suppressed it and stood up. And she smiled like while clearly hiding her feelings.

"I'll go to see him."

She opened the door. Before she went outside, she turned back to me.

"And Makoto. Thanks. You had helped me and Touma, right?"

She smiled like an innocent child.

"Even if I don't really know what you had done, thank you."

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for an another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Priestess Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

And she went to Kamijou's room with her nervous but determined face.

 _What did I do worthy of thanked about? Even I..._

The doctor looked at me and sighed.

"Yuki Makoto-kun, after this please go back to your room. If you're feeling better, that's good but please don't just disappear without informing us..."

"Aha, ha. Sorry, Sensei."

"..."

"Hey, Sensei. You really can't do anything about it?"

"Yes. If he just had a missing memory, I might have some way... But his memory is practically destroyed. More accurately, his brain cells."

Even if I used my Persona skill, his brain cells might be restored but his memory is forever lost. Well, in the first place, it won't work on him.

I stood up from my chair. I am worried about leaving them alone.

"Excuse me, Sensei. l'll check on them."

"Please."

I went behind a hospital room door. Then,

"Did you enter the wrong room?"

A boy voice could be heard inside the room. That voice that I've gotten used to hearing in these few days. It's Kamijou's voice.

"…!"

I could see from the door round window that Index slightly lost her breath, and only stared at the floor.

"Umm..."

The voice that Kamijou lets out from his mouth brings quite a bit of discomfort…no, quite a bit of worry.

"Excuse me…but are you alright? You look…rather sad…"

"Mm, I'm alright."

Index exhaled as she said, "Of course I'm alright."

The blank-looking boy stares at Index's face, and after a while, said, "…Excuse me…but do we…know each other in the first place?"

"Mmm…"

Index responded as she stood there alone in the middle of the room.

"Touma! Don't you remember? We met on the balcony of the student dormitory!"

"Did I live in a student dormitory before?"

"…Touma! Don't you remember? Your right hand destroyed my [Walking Church]!"

"[Walking Church]… [Walking Church]… Excuse me, what is that?"

"…Touma! Don't you remember? You fought against those magicians for me!"

"Who's Touma?"

The most important question is thrown at her. Index didn't seem like she can continue to ask anymore.

"Touma! Don't you remember?"

 _Just stop Index._

"Index…loves Touma the most!"

 _Don't make yourself suffer anymore._

"I'm sorry…"

Kamijou said, "Index…doesn't sound like a human's name. Did I have a cat or dog before?"

Index looked her on the verge of tears. But Index controlled herself, while swallowing all of her feelings.

She endured her feelings and revealed a smile. However, this smile is far from a perfect smile, it's more of a heartbroken smile.

Index is a strong girl. If she wanted to cry, she should just cry like a girl her age should act. _Because of my failure..._

"FOOLED YA! GOT YOU DIDN'T I!? WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh…?"

Index and I froze on the spot.

The insecure look on Kamijou is completely gone, as if he had changed into a laughing tiger's look. He now had a devilish tinge on his face.

Then, it came to me, what his intention was. I... see. _Really, even if you had lost your memory, you're still same, huh? You were more worried about others than yourself even when reduced to that state._

"…EH? Eh? Touma…Eh? Didn't your…brain cells…didn't you forget everything…"

"…Oi, are you hoping that I forgot everything?"

Kamijou sighed,

"Aren't you too stupid? I let the feather of light hit me at the last second. From what the doctor said, I'm supposed to get memory loss, right?"

"Supposed…to?"

"Yeah…but thinking about it, isn't that kind of 'damage' another form of magic?"

Index lets out an 'ah!' sound.

"After that, you can already guess the outcome, using my [Imagine Breaker]' s ability, won't everything be solved?"

"Ah..."

With that sound, Index involuntarily slumps onto the ground.

"Before the impact hits my head, can't I just negate this 'magical impact' before it touches my head? If it's something like Stiyl's flame maybe I can't do anything about it, but if it's like of those 'feathers of light', it's no problem."

I sigh deeply again. I looked to my side. Eh? There is the frog faced doctor that spoke to me earlier. Why are you here? I wondered. I shake my head.

…Index didn't say anything.

"Erm…eh…?…Excuse me…"

Immediately, Kamijou started to feel uncomfortable, his voice became serious all of a sudden.

She kneeled on the floor, her shoulders were trembling slightly, and seemingly gritting her teeth.

"Erm…can your subordinate ask you a question…your Highness…"

"What question?"

"Erm…are you…really…angry?"

Then, a howling and beeping sound can be heard.

Being bitten on the head forcefully by the girl, Kamijou's cry of agony echoed throughout the hospital.

A thoroughly-angry looking Index stormed out of the patient's room angrily. I looked at the doctor. He urged me to enter first. Okay...

"It is this really good, Kamijou?"

Kamijou looked at me. Unlike his previous expression, he just looked at me with a blank-look.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, you don't remember anything, right?"

Kamijou flustered. He desperately tries to return an answer.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you persist then, do you know my name?"

He tried to guess my name but after a few minutes, he completely given up.

"Ugh... Okay, forgive me... "

I sighed.

"Index might be easily deceived because of her lack of common sense but I don't think thats the right thing to do..."

"For some reason, I don't want to see the girl cry. It's just that feeling. I don't know what kind of feeling that is, and maybe I won't be able to think of it ever again. But then, I had this feeling."

"..."

"So, you are?"

My heart hurt a bit when I heard that question directly from his mouth.

"Although, I just knew you for a few days though..."

 _It's really okay for me to be his friend?_

"So, you just lost a few days worth of memories of me."

I forced a smile.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Yuki Makoto."

Kamijou silently whispered something.

"(He really treasures his friends, huh?)"

Then, he smiled.

"Alright, please take care of me from now on..."

 _ **To you who had endured universe and yet resolved for an another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Fortune Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

"Same here. Please take care of me too."

* * *

After that, Kamijou was lectured by the doctor. Apparently, his acting about magic earlier is based on what Stiyl and Kanzaki said to the doctor. I walked towards my hospital room. I entered and I found someone waiting for me. Her black hair fluttered when she turned her head toward the door. Then, her ruby eyes meet my eyes. Natsukawa smiled to me. She looks so angry.

"Senpai~!"

"N-Natsukawa? What's wrong?"

 _I had bad feelings about this..._

"Senpai, next weekend, you have to accompany me at the underground mall."

"Why?"

"Did you forget? You promised to follow my orders for a day"

"I feel that I might have promised something about that but I can't help but feel that was different from what I had promised... But I said as joke through."

Natsukawa looked up at me with puppy eyes, a pout on her face.

"Senpai... When you sneaked out the other day, Misaka-senpai got really angry at me, you know? Senpai, please..."

 _I actually wanted to conduct experiments to modify Trafuri on that day... Oh well, this is good a chance to give her my thanks for what she did for me._

"I understand. So, text me details later."

"But I don't have Senpai's address... "

I opened my smartphone and showed to her.

"Here."

"If it's really okay for me, to have it?"

"Of course."

She smiled like she is really delighted with that. Suddenly, someone entered the room.

"Natsukawa~!"

A girl with with tea colored hair opened the door.

"Eh? Y-Yuki-san."

"M-Misaka?!"

That person is Misaka Mikoto. At first, she was shocked to see me. Then...

"You're here."

Her lips curled upwards but her eyes were clearly not smiling. Bluish-white sparks nearly burst from her bangs.

"So, Yuki-san. Just where did you go a few days ago that would make you sneak out from the hospital and worry us sick?"

 _Oh, crap! I better make up a reason good enough to convince Misaka while concealing that incident._ I think while facing an angered Misaka.

* * *

"Hey, Yukari-cchi, why are we stuck cleaning? Can't we just leave it just to the workers?"

I continued to wipe the window that reflected my figure with my cap attached to my head. The brown haired woman that is sweeping the floor answered me.

"If we also help, all of this can be finished faster, right? So, shut up and work, Junpei."

She let out a sigh.

"Ugh...Alright... So, who was it that sent Kaede back home?"

"Fuuka went with her."

"Eh! She is not going with Mitsuru-senpai?"

 _That's rare. She is usually attached to Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai. So, why?_

"Ah, Mitsuru-senpai has work to do?"

"Work?"

"She has to meet with General Superintendent of Academy City."

"Oh... that guy, huh."

 _That irritating guy. Just what does he want from Mitsuru-senpai?_

"So, when will we be contacting Mi..., no, Yuki Makoto?"

"Hmm? Oh, Senpai said next weekend. All of the work will be finished at that time."

"Is that so?"

I looked at the surroundings. A bit familiar for us. This place is where everything started.

"Really, I never dreamed that we would come back here. It's kinda nostalgic."

"Yes, it has been 16 years right?"

I looked at Yukari. She smiled. Really, just a quick look at the surroundings make all of the memories of this place resurface. Both the good memories and even bad memories.

"..."

"Well, let's stop talking and work."

"Yes..."

Well, I should anticipate your arrival here, Yuki Makoto. I continue my work.

* * *

Suddenly, I arrived at that room. The teleporter looked at me for awhile and teleported back outside. I sighed.

Then, I looked at 'that' man in front of me. That man that wore a green hospital gown was floating upside down inside a tube of red liquid.

"You are disgusting as always, Aleister."

"... "

"So, why are you calling me here? I still busy transfering in."

"I want to congratulate you to your transfer in Academy City" Aleister said half-heartedly.

"...So, what is the real reason?"

"Did you forget? In your contract did you want this?"

There were some documents on the floor. I took them and read them.

"This are... I see. Report on Yuki Makoto and personnel transfer documents, huh?..."

I looked at Aleister.

"Just what are you planning? You should just send these to our base by email. No need for myself to take these directly..."

He snickered. That irritated me.

"I just wanted to tell you something as a extra for signing the contract."

Then, he told me something unbelievable.

"!"

"Are you joking!? Why?"

"You are the head research company so, you're surely know, what the kind of peoples the scientists are?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"So, want do you want actually?"

Then, Aleister smiled.

"I will-"

* * *

Somewhere at Academy City, in the corridor between of multiple building, there was someone walking.

"That Judgement brat is really persistent. Can't you just leave us alone? That damned esper!"

He shouted angrily. His body full of wounds and he was bleeding. He continued to talk alone. There still several small rod-like things stuck at his wound. Looks like that is the source of his injury.

"Just wait! When Komaba-san orders us to strike, you are the first, you dammed girl!"

Then, he noticed something.

"Wha-What is that!?"

He tried to run away from that place. He looked frightened.

"Wait, what are you? Go away! Go away! Don't approach me!"

A slippery sound could be heard.

"Aaaaaaarghhhhhhh!"

He screamed until his voice had completely disappeared.

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto - Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Prologue 2: Start of This Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Start_The_Never_ENDING_Troubles.**_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi! Miracutor here. It has been nearly a month, right? Everyone, did you already seen Persona 3 The Movie #4: Winter of Rebirth? It was good. There are many original scenes. Particularly in the last scene, it nearly make me cry even I already know the conclusion.**

 **For this chapter, it just a conclusion. What is really ended? What is going to happen? Where is the nostalgic place that mentioned by Yukari and Junpei? What is actually that Aleister telling Mitsuru? What is he want with SEES? For your info, I had dropped many hints in the earlier chapters. Well, I don't know I did a good job or not in foreshadowing through.**

 **Actually, I am really finished this and next chapter earlier. Because of some of my beta reader's issues, it gotten late instead.**

 **I every thankful for a few readers that take time to post reviews. There are some that mentioned the grammars are mess at the earlier chapter when I didn't even have a beta reader yet at that time. So, I am already asked for my current beta reader to fix it.**

 **This is my first time writing story, so please forgive me if I make a lot mistakes. So, let end here. For the participants of that contest, there are still 1 chapter before deadline if you want to enter. Let meet again in the future. In a week, I guess?**

 **Thank you for FoolsandTools for beta reading this chapter even when you still busy with your issues.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review too.**


	9. Prologue 2

_**Prologue 2: Start of This Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Start_The_Never_ENDING_Troubles.**_

Why did this happen to me? First, Natsukawa forced me to accompany her to this mall today supposedly but-

"Aha, ha, sorry, Senpai. I mean to write 2 o' clock not 12 o' clock. Well, of course, you didn't arrive yet, right?"

"... "

"Wait senpai. By the chance, are you already there?"

"...yes."

"Ahhh! W-What should I do? That's right! 20 minutes. Give me 20 minutes. I will rush there immediately."

"It is okay. Just come at 2 p.m., Natsukawa."

"B-But..."

"Well, I'll just spend some time while strolling around the mall 'til then."

"If you say so, senpai... I understand. Bye."

Even if I said 'I will stroll around', it's such a pity that I can't afford to do that right now with this situation. I turned back. Then, I saw a suspicious person. I looked at her eyes. As I thought... I sighed.

Walking ahead I put on my earphones while forming a plan to resolve the situation.

 _ **Dreamless dorm, ticking clock,**_

 _ **I walk away from the soundless room.**_

When I arrived at a corridor, I quickly used Trafuri and teleported to the other side of building. I'm relieved that the building is wide enough for the effective range of this temporary Trafuri skill. I don't really want to make a mistake and teleport into a wall.

 _ **Windless night, moonlight melts,**_

 _ **My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.**_

I turned my back to see and….. Ugh… I looked at their irises. 'They' transferred places, huh? Now, there was another person tailing me. Looks like it's going a harsh day… Why I can't spend my weekends like a normal person?

* * *

I just contacted him. It's really my fault though… Well, I should arrive early. Just what is Senpai planning to do in that long a time? I pity him…

 _ **Nightly dance of bleeding sword**_

I heard a knock on my door. I immediately dismissed as a prank. No one is possibly has any business with me. Why though? The frequency of this kind of prank was higher this week. Multiple times this week when I heard a knock I quickly opened just to see no one is there. What happened? Are they stressed or what? Our school doesn't give us any summer homework through…

 _ **Reminds me that I still live.**_

Then multiple knocks could be heard again and again with louder sound. Argh… did they want to continue it unless I opened the door? Just what is happening? I stood up and unlocked the door.

 _ **I will burn my dread...**_

"Why are so slow, Harumi?"

 _ **I once ran away from the god of fear**_

In front of the door, there is a girl who is wearing yellow maid clothes with long black hair. I see. It is that time, already?

 _ **And he chained me in despair.**_

"Sorry. So, Maria-san. What is it?"

"Most of the students have already eaten their lunch. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Wait for me a bit. I will be ready in three minutes."

"Please hurry…"

 _ **Burn my dread...**_

I changed my clothes to my Tokiwadai uniform. I don't know why exactly the school prohibited us wearing other clothes excluding the school uniform when going outside.

 _ **I will break the chain**_

"Alright!"

I opened the door and greeted Maria.

"I am ready."

 _ **And run till I see the sunlight again.**_

The maid looked at my appearances and sighed. "You are not ready at all…"

 _ **I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight.**_

"You are not wearing your uniform right. You even forgot to comb your hair… Honestly, what are you doing?"

"Aha, ha. Sorry."

 _ **Voiceless town**_

 _ **Tapping feet**_

She's like my mother. I was thinking such a rude thing when she was fixing my appearance. She is Kumokawa Maria, a maid assigned to me. Apparently, Ryouran Maid School and Tokiwadai Middle School make an agreement that their students will be assigned to Tokiwadai students as hands-on practice.

 _ **I clench my fists in pockets tight.**_

I still can't comprehend through, what is a maid school doing in this city of science?

 _ **Far in mist a tower awaits.**_

"Now, you are ready"

"Thank you."

"You should care more about your appearance, Harumi."

"I care! Just I don't get in mood to care in the dormitory"

 _ **Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight.**_

Then, Maria smiled like she found a new toy.

"Aha, I see… Even Harumi also a teenager girl, right?"

"What are exactly you laughing about?"

"Noooothiiiing….."

"That way of speaking irritates me."

I sighed.

 _ **Clockwork maze, end unknown.**_

"Can we just go?"

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

"Here."

Oh, an omurice. That's rare. Usually, they served something that is so complex even for me with my skills in cooking to understand. No, no, I can't underestimate Tokiwadai. This omurice may look simple but inside it must be some sauce or something that's super delicious… Huh, if others school students know the value of a dish in Tokiwadai, they must be shocked… Why do ojou-samas like to eat something this expensive?

Hurm… Eh, this omurice is delicious. It can't be compared with dishes on a Tokiwadai standard but it tastes pretty good by normal standards.

 _ **In frozen time, a staircase stands**_

I stared at Maria. She looked so happy.

"So, how is it, the omurice?"

She is the creator, huh?

"It is good but this isn't exactly cafe lunch, right?"

"Aha, you found me out. I cooked it. Of course, I had permission to do so."

"Why?"

"That because usually when you looked at the food, you're always so hesitant to eat…"

I am not used to such luxury foods.

 _ **Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor.**_

I continued to eat silently. Then, a group of students walked beside me and sit on a table behind me. They were clearly looking at me and laughing. Just what are they laughing for? Is there something on my face?

A girl with glasses started the conversation.

 _ **I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands.**_

"Ne, ne. Did you know? There is someone that had gotten too cocky lately."

"Who? Who?"

"Err… that first year. She's gotten closer to the two of Level 5s. She think's of herself too high even for a Gemstone-sama. She even approached the newest Level 5."

 _Nice to meet you. I am Nastukawa Harumi, a first-year in Tokiwadai Middle School._ Oops I ended up making self-introduction in my head.

 _ **Cold touch of my trembling gun**_

"I hear that when that assassination happened, she shamefully waited for him in the hospital"

"Woaaaah."

"For a stranger…that's…bit of…"

"Right, right…"

I wonder if these girls are purposely talking loud to irritate me. Huh, sorry. I am already used to it. When I thought that, I felt so pitiful…

 _ **I close my eyes to hear you breathe**_

Then, they stopped talking suddenly. Hurmm? I turned behind and saw Maria was glaring to the girls. Woah! That stare is scary… The glass in her hands was shaking and… she broke it with just one hand.

They quickly stood up and left hastily. Then, she sighed.

 _ **Burn my dread, Burn my dread**_

"Did you really need to use your power?"

"It's not like I'm beating anyone."

Maria's power is called ….what is it? Something Do-donut? Well it basically amplifies centripetal force 4 times. She looked at me with her stern look.

"Can't you retort a bit at what they were saying, Harumi? You did hear them insulting you clearly, right?"

"There's no need. I am used to it. Thank you, Maria-san."

"…."

 _ **I will Burn my dread**_

Maria just silent then opened her mouth.

"Ne, Harumi."

"Hmm?"

"Next time…, if you have some problems…, feel free to consult it with me. I am waiting."

"Yes."

I smiled.

"Then, at that time, I certainly will rely on you."

* * *

 _ **This time I will grapple down the god of fear**_

 _ **And throw him into hell's fire**_

"Senpai, today right?! Today!"

"You had asked that earlier Junpei…"

Yukari answered. I fixed my cap. I looked at Yukari and others.

"I'm just excited. You're all the same right?"

"That's right, Junpei-kun. You should shut up a bit."

"Even Fuuka?! ….Fuuka, just how much tea you drink…?"

Fuuka was steadily drinking green tea. That's a lot of cups.

 _ **Burn my Dread**_

"Eh! Woah! I didn't even notice."

Oh… Even Fuuka is nervous…

I called out Mitsuru-senpai.

"Senpai, what do we want to eat this evening? Sushi? It must be sushi, right?"

Akihiko-senpai joined the conversation.

"Hmm, sushi, huh? That's a good idea. It has been long time since we've eaten sushi together."

 _ **I'll shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again**_

Aigis and Ken excitedly joined when hear about sushi.

"Eh, we are eating sushi tonight!?"

"Sushi….."

"Woof!"

"Senpai, I also want sushi!"

Even Yukari?! Huh, honestly they are too excited. Just what will happen this night?

* * *

 _ **Oh... I will run**_

Huh, they're finally gone. I am now on a top of a building.

I looked at the peoples near the building. Those peoples went to a different direction. I had applied all of them with a confusion status. In all of thier sights, it looks like I am in front of them. Just chase that illusion.

 _ **Burning all regret and dread**_

I used the staircase to head downstairs. I walked to the underground mall. There's still an hour before 2 p.m. Then, I found a café. I went straight to the place. Well, not because I want to eat or drink coffee. I pinpointed this place while studying those people movement.

 _ **And I will face the sun**_

Those peoples are like worker bees. The worker bees that went outside to search for nectar. Then, they take the results to the queen bee. Its like a network. So, it must have a center that receives the result. That means those people have to be in a range that is reachable to the center. And I decided it is here. When I was running, I didn't exactly run around randomly. I looked at the honey-haired girl that is sitting near the table, panicked.

 _ **With the pride of the living**_

Then, shall we meet that stalking ojou-sama?

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto - Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Chapter 4: Afternoon of this Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Interrogation_Does_APPLY_to_Anyone.**_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi, Miracutor here! It has been a week since last update. First, I want to say thank you for all of the readers that spend your time to write reviews.**

 **At least, we're entering second arc that I gave it name as Arc 2: Summer of Reawakening. In this chapter, we can see many things. In previous arc, we only see Harumi mostly from Makoto's point of view. Now, we are diving deeper to her everyday life.**

 **About the maid. If you had read Toaru Majutsu no Index until the New Testament volumes, you must know who's she. She is Kumokawa Maria, Kumokawa Seria's little sister.**

 **So, how about the 'stalking ojou-sama'? Who're she? Well, I know most of the reader will figure out, so I will refrain from saying it.**

 **This is my first time writing an original arc, so forgive me if the plot is a bit weak. I ran out the things I want to say, so I will stop here. For the competition, when I see the lack of interest, I am no longer interested to continue it. Sorry.**

 **My final will come on after one and half month. So, next update might be later than usual. Sorry of that.**

 **So, like usual, thanks for reading! And also thanks to FoolsandTools for your help in beta reading this chapter.**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review too...**


	10. Chapter 4

_**Arc 2: Chains From The Past – Part 1: SEES**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Afternoon of this Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Interrogation_Does_APPLY_to_Anyone.**_

 _I pressed the remote again. No way! Is this real?! How the hell can he appear in multiple places at the same time? Is that his power? I haven't heard of that kind of power before though._

I am Shokuhou Misaki. One of the Academy City's Level 5s, Mental Out. Right now, I am stalk- no, no err, following this particular person. He is Yuki Makoto, the new and recently appointed Level 5, the Omnipotent.

The reason is not because I am interested on him or whatnot. To put it bluntly, I don't even care about other Level 5s unless he or she has a mind-related power. Except Misaka-san. I don't know why but I just can't get along with her.

Leaving that aside, I followed him because of the recent 'rumor' about him told by one of my followers.

'I hear the Railgun and that Level 4 Gemstone girl, err... Ha-Ha-Haruka, is it? Well, it doesn't matter. They're taking care of the nearly assassinated Level 5 in the hospital.'

Her name is Harumi. Natsukawa Harumi. I wonder why her name is always forgotten.

Misaka-san always has rumors associated with her. Well, 'that rumor', it wasn't directly caused by her though.

So, after that, I used my power to search for the source of rumor. I read the source's memory directly. _Heh, look like it's the truth._

In the memory, between the doors, I could see an angered Misaka-san looking at a blue-haired boy, annoyed and nearly bursting sparks at him. In the corner of the room, there was a girl with black hair and ruby eyes smiling wryly while looking at them. _I see, that boy is Yuki Makoto and the girl is Natsukawa Harumi._

Natsukawa Harumi. First-year. A Gemstone with pyrokinesis power. 'She' is a celebrity in the school -but, in a bad way. It's not like she had done anything wrong though. Envy, Hatred. Humanity always blames someone else as the cause of their own incompetence. They don't want to admit their lack of hard work. They want to believe that it is natural for them to lose to the talented person. Just because someone has a talent, it doesn't mean that they will succeed in his or her life. Even I had to work hard to reach Level 5.

Because of that, I respected her. Occasionally, I could see she her practicing with her power in a park. Looks like her ideal is Misaka-san though. I don't want to comment on that. Even with all of the treatment that she receives, she never looks depressed and instead diligently improves herself. For her, it might be a usual thing for her to deal with.

For unknown reasons, her name is close to unknown. Other students always called her by 'that girl'. She's always bullied and insulted behind her back. So, when I saw that she smiled, I felt happy for her. But that is not the reason I am following Yuki Makoto.

A Gemstone approached by another Gemstone is not really weird, but for a Level 5 to approach another Level 5 is uncommon. Generally, Level 5s don't interfere with each other business. So, why has Misaka-san approached the Omnipotent? That's what I wanted to know. Does she want to raise her influence? It sounds unlike her but I'll never be sure. I can't read her mind after all.

At first, I tried to use my power on him. But nothing happened. Why it doesn't work? As I remember, only 'he' could achieve such a feat. Can his AIM can also resist my power like Misaka-san?

Because of that, I am forced to use a more direct method. I have deployed my followers to, em, follow him.

First day, 'I' followed him to his school. Looks like his class was doing the supplementary class. Of course, 'that person' was there too. 'He' is pretty stupid, after all.

Nothing happened. What I got to know was only that he seriously studied at a fast pace. But what was weird was when he left the school, he went to the local supermarket and bought a crazy amount of groceries.

On the way back to his home, he stopped again at the convenience store and bought another huge amount of food. I could hear him silently mutter, 'This is enough for three days.' Normally, you can survive two weeks with that amount of food though...

 _He's a heavy eater, huh? But his body is so slim. That's not fair!_

Next day, he didn't even go out from his room. 'I' tried to peek on his room. Coincidently, he was cooking something. 'I' could smell something good. I looked at the completed dish on his table. It was _nikujaga_.

 _What is he? Good-looking, smart, can cook, has a mysterious power... Are you a game protagonist!?_

"Umm."

Just when I focused to him, a voice called out 'me'.

"Did you need anything from Yuki?"

In front of me is 'him'. I had forgotten. He lives here.

"No, I'm searching for my friend's room, Sonozaki Arun. Do you know him?"

Of course, the person doesn't exists. 'He' tried to search for answer but no avail.

"Sorry, I don't know him."

"Is that so? Well, thank you anyways."

I bowed and quickly clicked the lift button. From here, I can clearly hear voices.

"Hmm, Touma? Who were you talking with?"

"A..."

He stopped for a bit.

"Touma?"

"What are you talking about Index? There's no one here."

"Is that so? I'm sure that I could hear some voices."

I let out a sigh. _Even though I was already supposed to have accepted that, why do I keep placing my hopes on him? Well, never mind that._

On the fourth day, at least, he was going out. Probably to the underground mall. I wonder why he kept looking behind him though.

He went to back alley. I also followed him but he was gone. Then, a faint glow surrounded 'me'.

Suddenly, I saw that he was walking towards the store so I followed 'him'. But then things became confusing. One by one each of my followers were chasing him in different places.

"Umm, waiter-san. Can you get me this coffee on this menu, err, Aroma Coffee."

"As you wish, customer. Please wait a bit."

 _I feel like I'm hearing a voice in front of me but I ignored it. This is more important than that._

"And also can I get the Golden Cheesecake and Black Forest Cake. Thanks."

 _Isn't that too much? Just how much do you want to eat? No, no, ignore anything else. I should prioritize my search for Yuki Makoto._

"These are your order, sir."

"Thank you."

 _Just how he can appear at so many places in the same time!?_ While I'm panicking, the person in front of me knocked the table lightly.

"Err... Can we talk now?"

I looked at him. Then, I lowered my head _. Eh? I could sense something wrong with this situation._ I looked at his face again. A blue-haired boy with his hair covering nearly half of his face with a pair of silver eyes. I lowered my head again.

 _Why? Why the is person that I'm frantically searching for eating cakes and drinking coffee calmly in front of me?!_

Oh well, this is my chance to use my power directly on him.

"Category 036/ [Erase the past hour's memories of the indicated individual to this point.] And…"

"Category 011/ [The indicated individual must answer accurately to all questions.]"

I said those commands with my remote on my hand pointed to him. But nothing happened. He just smiled and spoke.

"I see… Mind control, huh? What a dangerous power. Really, Academy City has so many kind of espers…"

"Eh! Emm….?"

What? Why it not working? I even used my power in front of him. My power efficiency should increase.

"Hey, you don't need to use your power to ask questions, miss. I _will_ answer them …later. So, who are you and why have you been following me these past few days?"

"You know!?"

"You need do a better job if you don't want to be discovered…"

"I'm a middle school student. I am not exactly a spy…"

I let out sigh. I don't have much of a choice, do I?

"…I am Shokuhou Misaki. #5 Level 5, Mental Out. I'm just curious about why Misaka-san has been approaching you…"

When he heard my introduction, he sighed.

"Another Level 5, huh?"

He closed his eyes for a while.

"But what you are saying about Misaka, it's probably not true."

"Why are you so sure?"

"After all, I met her by coincidence at that place…. Well, I was with him, sooner or later I'll probably encounter her anyway. My friend is kind of a trouble-attracting magnet. Ha, ha, ha."

"That's right. He's always likes that… Ha, ha, ha."

 _Right, right. He always meets troubles because of his misfortune. Hmm? Why does he looked dumbfounded?_

"Why you are talking like you know who I'm talking about? How suspicious…"

"W-What are talking about? Err... T-That's right I just have experience with those kind of people. Ha, ha, ha."

He looked doubtful with my explanation. He tried to check on my face to find out if I was saying the truth or not. _A-Ah, what to do? My skill with cheating is not par with that 'old woman'..._

"So, what that you want to ask me?"

He didn't notice at all. Huh, that's a relief. Questions…

"Then, why didn't my power work on you?"

"Well, it honestly? Luck, I guess? If you had picked another time, you might had got me before I noticed…"

 _What does that mean? His power doesn't activate all time but at a certain time, he will activate that power but if he noticed the chance of my power working on him is reduced to zero… In the end, what is his power? The term 'Omnipotent' is pretty vague after all…_

"Wait. You said your power is mind control, right? Not like I'm suggesting this but why you didn't peek into Misaka's mind? That's easier, right? "

"If I could I had done that a long time ago. It is because of her AIM, my power doesn't work on her. "

"Electromagnetic waves, huh…"

 _Right._ Every esper subconsciously emits a weak esper power from their body. For example, Electromasters like Misaka-san let out weak electromagnetic waves from their body.

He locked his eyes on mine. That carefree atmosphere vanished like it never existed in the first place.

"…Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"…?"

I just silently nodded.

"Is there any ways to recover lost memories?"

I frowned with that question.

"Lost memories? What it is for?"

"Actually, my friend and I had done something together to save a girl. But because of my incompetence, he… lost his memory."

"…"

I was completely silenced before I continued.

"I don't know who are you referring to but I don't think I know any. Sorry."

"I… see. Just a thought…"

He tried to remain expressionless but even so, there is still some of the hint of sadness on his face. I stood up.

"But… But, if your friend is that precious to you, you should never give up. Even there's nearly no chance that he will regain his memories, even so…. I think you should believe in him…."

 _Ah, this is very unlike me. Why did I say that?_ He looked shocked and then his lips slowly formed a smile.

"…Thanks, Shokuhou-san. Even if you're acting like that, you're quite kind, aren't you?"

"W-What are you talking about suddenly? Honestly…"

I averted my eyes.

"Aha, ha, ha."

"I-I will be going now! Bye!"

I rushed to leave from that place.

"See you again!"

I could hear a shout from behind me.

"(Who said that we will be meeting again…? Well if it's you, then I can safely entrust him to you.)"

Let do our best, Yuki-san~(star)

* * *

 _ **To you who had endured the universe and yet resolved for another chance,**_

 _ **We of the Star Arcana give to you our blessing.**_

 _Don't give up, huh? That's right. Instead of staying depressed, it's better for me to continue to move forward… So, what am I going to do now? There is still some time before the meeting time. Or rather it's still a long time. I already ate my cakes through._

 _Hmm... That's Misaka. She's alone. What is she doing?_ I waved my hand but looks like she didn't notice. _Well, whatever. Ugh, sleepy_. Because of the earlier escaping, I'm feeling tired. I look at the surroundings. _No one will complain if sleep here, right?_ Before that, I have to send a short message informing that I am here.

I put my head on the cold table and slowly closed my eyelids.

* * *

There was fire everywhere on that bridge. In the sky, there was a creepy-looking full moon. A car was terribly crushed in the middle of it. There was a bloody woman that looks around thirty looking at me weakly. Then, she smiled. I was not supposed to hear anything in this situation but somehow I know what she was muttering.

'Live, Minato…'

I tried to reach her. I tried to move forward to save her. But I…

* * *

"So, Minato. Will you kill me or let me go?" A black haired boy with a yellow scarf asked me in my room.

"I… will not kill you."

He sighed.

"Perhaps, this form clouded your judgment. Then…"

He floated on the air. Then, large amount of smoke covering him that reveals that form. That familiar form that revealed itself several days ago.

That form is his true form, The Shadow of the last Arcana, Death. That black form perfectly with his role as the harbinger of the death to all life forms in this planet.

"Look at this form closely, Minato…"

"…."

"So, I will ask again. Will you kill me or let me alive?"

"….Even so, I will not kill you, Ryoji."

He deeply sighed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Then, he smiled.

"Go to the top floor of Tartarus after one month then you will meet Nyx."

"...Okay."

I just looked at him, knowing that he will vanish at anytime.

"This is farewell, right? "

"…."

Ryoji lightly waved his right hand.

"Goodbye, Minato."

"Goodbye, Ryoji."

* * *

"Hmm, Arisato-kun? Hey, where are you going?! Arisato-kun!"

The brown-haired girl wearing a pink cardigan shouted.

"Wait, Arisato-kun!"

The nearby green haired girl shouted.

"MOVE!"

The gray haired boy tried to stand in spite of his injuries.

"Why are you doing this alone, acting all cool Minato!? I'm going too, so wait there!"

The boy with a cap tried to grasp the figure of his best friend with his hand.

"Minato-san!"

The boy with brown haired tried to stand with his spear.

"Woof!"

The dog barked while looking at that green sky.

"I couldn't do anything to help him. Why am I so useless…?"

A yellow haired girl looked at the spectacle of the collapsed moon.

I just looked at them silently. I will not hesitate. I will protect them, my precious friends. I turned around to face against the egg-like thing.

"THE GREAT SEAL!"

* * *

"Hey, onii-chan. Is Sayuri that untrustworthy!?"

A girl with blue hair looked at me sadly while holding my right sleeves. I averted my eyes.

"…."

"Just what are you doing every day?"

Sayuri angry voice resounded in that house.

 _Senpai!_

"Nothing that dangerous…"

I tried to get past her. But she quickly tries to prevent me from going out.

 _Please wake up, Yuki-senpai._

"A couple of days ago, you just collapsed, right!?"

Looks like she doesn't intend to let me out. But I don't understand. I just quietly muttered.

"Why…?"

Sayuri gripped her little hands and shouted to my face.

"OF COURSE I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU, STUPID ONII-CHAN!"

The girl looked at me with her teary face. Then, she hugged me while continuing to cry.

 _Just what I am doing?_

I could sense someone was poking my cheeks when I finally awoke.

* * *

I opened my eyelids.

Hmm…?

I looked at the person responsible for waking me up.

"…Natsukawa?"

Nasukawa sighed.

"You're finally awake, Senpai… Honestly, what are you doing sleeping here?"

"Aha, ha. Sorry, sorry."

 _That earlier was dream, right? Why am I dreaming of such things? The SEES. My precious friends. Sayuri. My precious sister. If I think back, around that time my little sister started to attach herself to me. How nostalgic._

I stood up from the chair. After paying for all of my food, I walked back to Natsukawa. She smiled.

"Let's go, senpai!"

I glanced at her. _Seriously, you are too excited, Natsukawa. Huh._ I walked to Seventh Mist beside her. I never visited that mall before. So, it is a good chance for me to get familiarized with this place. After that, we visited many stores in the mall. Unexpectedly, I am also having fun. Well, in looking at Natsukawa's funny faces though.

"H-Hey, Senpai…"

 _Has she noticed?_

"Are you having fun? I mean walking with me in this place."

My lips naturally turn upwards.

"Yes. I'm having fun. Or rather you don't have to try too hard to guide me, you know?"

"Aha, ha. You noticed, huh?"

"Thanks to that I have to restrain my laughter when looking at your face."

Her whole face quickly turned red.

"S-S-Senpai, when you said you had fun, you meant looking at my face?!"

I just continue moving forward.

"Wait! Yuki-senpai!"

* * *

After that, we decided to stop at that new opened café near the mall. Yuki-senpai sat on the seat in front me. On the table, there was a menu. I quickly skimmed into it. There was a huge collection of cakes and many kinds of tea and coffee blends. Senpai raised his hand to call the waitress.

"Um, I want, this, this, this, this and also some Darjeeling tea."

 _I am sure he had eaten earlier. Or rather, that's a lot. I doubt he wants to bring those cakes home._ Even so, the waitress's professional smile didn't flinch at all with that kind of order.

"Natsukawa, what do you want to order?"

"A-Ah, right. Err… this cake and this… Tropicana tea."

"Five cakes, Darjeeling tea and Tropicana tea right? Please wait awhile."

"….."

"….."

Are going to be this silent until the order comes? _Huh, well this might the right time to ask. In the first place, that thing I wanted to ask him._

"Hey, Yuki-senpai. Can I ask something?"

"Okay…"

He nodded and locked his eyes on mine. I had a desire to avert my eyes. _No, no. I can't. If I back down, I might never learn about this power. This power…_

Somehow I could feel that Yuki-senpai's aura was always changing. Today, on that evening in that hospital, when he was hospitalized and even when the System Scan occurs also. _Just what are you, Senpai? And why I can sense such a thing?_

"…When you conducted the first test of System Scan, I was there watching you."

"I have noticed…"

"On that day, you activated your power with some kind of keywords, right?"

Senpai's eyes widen and sharpen while looking at me. I held my right hand forward.

"Specifically, like this! Agi!"

Then, a small fire formed on my hand. I already calculated to form fire at that sized before. After 30 seconds, I extinguish the fire. I looked at Yuki-senpai to see his reactions. Then, his lips formed a small smile.

"Yes, that's right, Natsukawa."

"(Well, I never expected to see a Persona-user here through…)"

I swear that I hear some whisper from Yuki-senpai but whatever. This is more important. Just I wanted to ask…

"Miss, sir, here are your cakes and your beverages."

"Thank you, miss."

She placed five cakes in front of him and put the cup of tea on the table. Then, she placed a slice of cake in front of me and put that supposed Tropicana Tea. I also expressed my thanks to her. When she left our table, Senpai looked at me and said, "So what did you wanted to ask, Natsukawa?" After that, he started to eat his cakes.

"Emm, can you tell me what this power is?"

He stopped immediately.

"You don't know? Anything?"

"Yes… So, I was hoping for Senpai to tell me."

"Okay. Wait a bit."

I looked at the plates on the table. _He already finished two of them! I should eat mine too_. After a few minutes, we finished all of them. I slipped my tea. _Hmm, this tea is so sweet and has fruity taste. Well, it's okay, I guess? Oops, I'm too occupied with eating._ Senpai wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

"That power is called Persona."

"Per-so-na? What's that?"

"Persona. It refers to the manifestation of the 'mask' that you use to face hardship. That's what I was told anyway."

"Sorry, Yuki-senpai. I-I don't understand at all… What's this 'mask' that you mentioned?"

"The mask refers to how you act before troubles you face, I guess?

"That only to confuses me more but… in other words, what are you saying is this Persona is like our personality's manifestation, right?"

"Yes…."

 _I could feel some sense of accomplishment when I succeeded in figuring out what this Persona is but how is that related to my power?_

"So, err… what does this mean?"

"Your power, like Agi, originally came from these Personas. Or rather it is your Persona that uses those skills."

"What is that? Anyway, where is this Persona-thing actually?"

He pointed his index finger toward me.

"It's contained inside you."

I am shocked with that revelation. _Inside me?_

"To conclude, you aren't a Pyrokinesis esper. You are-"

 _So, just what am I?_

"-a Persona-user."

"…."

"Usually someone will manifest Persona in reality when using the skills but it is also possible to use it without summoning them, even though we can only use the inferior version of those skills."

"Wait! Why don't we manifest it to reality? That's more efficient, right?"

"That's right… but to do that there are some special conditions to summon it. Well, you don't need it actually. Those inferior skills are powerful enough to deal with human opponents…"

… _Enough to deal with human opponents. What did you mean, Senpai? Just what this power usually used against?_ Before this, I always thought my power is just slightly different with others as I am a Gemstone and I have to use keywords to activate my skills but this easily surpassed any of that. This power has a deeper meaning than I thought.

"So, why does Yuki-senpai's version of Agi looked more powerful than mine? I also use calculations but to reach that intensity…"

"That because our level differences, I think?"

"Level? You mean esper level, right?"

"No, not that level. Persona level. Well, it's closer to the levels you find in a game. that's what I usually call them anyway. It's easier to describe it like that. At any rate, every Persona has different stats. Of those stats, there is a particular entry called Ma."

"Ma?"

"That Ma value affects every skill that uses SP."

"SP?"

"You also didn't know that, huh? Well, this only the given name by us though. This 'SP' or the long name, Spirit Points are usually consumed to use most of any Persona's skills. There also Persona skills that use HP but those are affected by other stats. You know HP, right?"

I just silently nodded. _I tried to review back those confusing details… but this…_

"Hey, Senpai… What you just said non-stop just now sounds suspiciously like a game… Are you sure you telling the truth?"

"Yes, of course. Why I should lie?"

"B-But how do you know all this?"

Yuki-senpai looked at the sky and smiled nostalgically.

"I hadn't found this out myself… I'm only telling you what I've been told by other friends who were also Persona-users… One of them was the daughter of a research company that specializes in researching Persona."

That convinced me but I am more concerned with Yuki-senpai. _When he talked about his friends, he looked so sad…?_

I want to help this person but how? I'm convinced he could deal with anything even if I don't do anything. So, what should I do…? Then, he spoke up.

"So, do you have any further questions, Natsukawa?"

* * *

After that, she asked many questions about Persona. After a while she looked at her watch.

"Aaah! I forgot!"

"Hmm?"

I tilted my head not understanding the situation.

"Err… Tokiwadai students have a curfew. Sorry, Senpai. Looks like I have to go now or I won't make it…"

She looked panicked. I just smiled.

"It's okay. I don't mind after all."

She took her book and we walked towards School Gardens direction. Then,

"Senpai-"

She turned around and smiled. I swear that is the brightest smile I had seen today.

"-Thank you for going along with my selfish request. So… see you again, Senpai."

I waved my right hand.

"See you again, Natsukawa."

I looked at the table. My coffee already emptied long ago. There are a stack of plates on the table. I looked at the clock in my smartphone. I guess I should go back now. After calling the waitress, I paid the bills.

I started to walk to walk toward my dormitory. Then, I saw Misaka again. Somehow she's with a group of children playing something together in front of a candy store, right? She looked busy so I decided to pretend I hadn't seen her there.

Before I head to the dormitory, I should buy some food for Kamijou and Index. After that day, my frequency of coming to Kamijou's room increased somehow. At first, I went just to check on Kamijou. Now, it completely became my routine. Well, it's fun eating with others I mean.

But if I am thinking about Kamijou, I automatically think. That guy is really a trouble attracting magnet. Just a few days before, I went to their room. I knocked at their door but I got no answer from either Kamijou or Index. I tried to contact Komoe-sensei.

"Yuki-chan? Yes, yes. Sister-chan and Kamijou-chan? They aren't here, Yuki-chan."

Just where are those two go? Well, if nothing happened it's okay though.

On that midnight, I received a call.

"Hello. Yuki-kun."

"Hmm? Sensei? What's wrong?"

"Your friend is hospitalized… again."

"Kamijou is? What are his injuries?"

"He just got his right hand cut."

"Eh?"

Isn't that really a big deal?! Or rather especially with that Imagine Breaker?

"Don't worry. I already attached it back."

I was relieved to hear that.

"Or rather. What with his hand? It was attached so easily…"

Well, in the first place it's absurd to compare that hand with a normal hand. Looks like the incident was also caused by a magician. That's what Stiyl said when I met him at Kamijou's hospital room. Looks like Necessarius has ordered Kamijou as Index's guardian to help Stiyl. I asked him why he didn't call me too then he said he was told that he can't involve the Science side too much like asking me, one of the Level 5s. Well, it already happened and nothing too bad happened so I'm okay with it.

After buying things at the convenience store, I went straight to the dormitory. I went up to 7th level and arrived in front of his room. I knocked the door.

"Kamijou? It's me, Yuki!"

Then, the door opened. Instead of Index or Kamijou, a miko girl opened the door. She had a long black hair.

"Oh, that blue haired person."

She is Himegami Aisa. The gemstone esper, Deep Blood (alt. Blood-Sucking Killer). Her power is specializes in killing 'something'. Literally it refers to vampires. I don't know why exactly an esper has the power to kill a supernatural existence.

But if we think of the vampire as an organism that looks like human that love sucking blood it makes sense through. Well, it is for some reason an existence that the Magic side didn't want to believe.

"My name is Yuki Makoto…"

"Aah, Yuki-kun. Please enter."

 _This not your room either!_ I had an urge retort like that but I suppressed it. I sat at the carpet. Hmm?

I looked at Index, who was looking at a magical girl show on the TV. Index turned around and saw me. But I couldn't see, Kamijou anywhere.

"Oh, Makoto!"

"Hi, Index. Umm, where is Kamijou?"

"Touma? I don't know."

She turned back to watch the show. Is he involved with something again? _Well, whatever._ Then, suddenly, my phone rang with a beep. Looks like I received a mail.

 **To: Yuki Makoto**

 **From: Academy City Board of Directors**

 **Body: The research company that will take you has been decided by the Board of Directors. Omnipotent is instructed to go the center for checkup. The appointment date and time is 15 August 21:00:00 at the location:** _ **Click this link**_

 _An order from the higher ups of Academy City, huh. It's seriously tiring to be a Level 5. Hmm, a link?_ I clicked the link and the maps app opened instantly. Looks like it's a GPS coordinate. _Can't you just send the exact location? Where is this? Not too far is it? Or rather it's also located at District 7…_

The time now is 8:30 P.M. a _little bit early but no harm in arriving early, right?_ I stood up.

"Hmm? Makoto, where I you going?"

"Aha, sorry, Index I have to go to somewhere. Just take this food. I'll eat outside. And also tell Kamijou that I said sorry."

"Okay!"

"That's early, Yuki-kun."

A sudden voice seriously shocked me. I answered Himegami's answer.

"Y-Yes."

 _Just where was the girl just now? I nearly had forgotten her presence._ I wore my shoes and followed the maps navigation.

* * *

"That restaurant is good." I said after exiting it.

I made my decision to eat first. I never know how long the checkup is… I walked to a park. _Better rest here first. No one's here is it?_ I look at my phone. _What should I do to use up this free time?_

I suddenly remembered about my earlier conversation with Shokuhou. Misaka's AIM is electromagnetic waves. _Let try experimenting a bit._

[Change Persona: Thor]

My AIM turned similar to Misaka. _Then, it's an absurd idea but if I tried to connect myself to my phone what will happen? Can I directly view files in my brain? For example, photo or video streaming. Hmm. Can I make a call by using that? An amusing idea. Let try._ _To do that I have to connect to this phone's communication network._ I smiled. I closed my eyes and start to focus on the surrounding.

I scanned my surroundings for the network. Then, I looked at my phone. Well, I have to use this phone as a display to make it easier for me. Of course, I found my phone network and other communication networks too in the list on my phone but a particular network caught my attention. _No harm for looking a bit_. I tried to connect to the network and was shocked by what I was seeing.

"What… is this?"

* * *

 **Social Link**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto – Level 1**

 **Star, Shokuhou Misaki – Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Between The Lines 2-1: Harumi**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Update: Sorry, I had made a fatal mistake. When Makoto called Komoe-sensei, no way Himegami and Index is there because of Deep Blood event. Sorry for the mistake. **

**Hello, it's me, Miracutor. It has been, emm, it has been too long so I can't remember… Well, I am busy preparing for test. Sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **Before that, I want to mention something that I forgotten to say last time. Last chapter, SEES ordered sushi. So, what is the sushi meaning in Persona 3?**

 **Anyway in this chapter, we meet with Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out. We also can see a glimpse of Makoto second life with his family through his dreams. Harumi and Makoto outing and so on.**

 **Sayuri who is previously mentioned finally appear… in dream though. That scene is from side story that I planned to write after this arc.**

 **Did you notice in the beginning of this chapter I changed name of arc and add part 1. When I referred to the A Certain Unified Timeline, I noticed that the date I had chosen overlap with a certain event in A Certain Universe. So, the part one of this arc still my original but other part is… well ^_^. But I will make sure to finish original part properly.**

 **So, what will happen next? Why Makoto shocked? Well, you have to wait awhile because next chapter is between the lines chapter.**

 **Next chapter is about Harumi. Guess what I will write about her?**

 **So, err, thanks readers for continue to support this story. Without your support, I might not be able to reach even this chapter.**

 **Thank you for FoolsandTools for beta reading this chapter. Your hard work is appreciated.**

 **And also thanks to RedBurningDragon for pointing mistakes in last chapter.**

 **Miracutor.**

 **If you liked this chapter or a mistake in this chapter, please review or PM me.**


	11. Between The Lines 2-1: Harumi

_**Between The Lines 2-1: Harumi**_

I walked towards the School Garden. Well, it's not really that far after all. But talking about my power with Yuki-senpai earlier make me remember about an old story.

It was when I was still a 'normal' person in my last year of elementary school . That's right. This is last year's story.

I was very normal. At school, my grades were pretty good. I wasn't given any important role. I also wasn't in any clubs. I had many friends but I didn't have a boyfriend. I also had a best friend called Hana-chan. We're childhood friends. She was also the class representative.

"Hana-chan, are you finished?"

"Please wait a little longer…. There. Finally."

"…."

"Shall we go?"

So, every day, I waited for her and walked together. During the weekends, I hung out with her at many places. That was how I spent my everyday life. That cycle kept repeating and repeating endlessly that after sometime, I became bored with that kind of lifestyle.

I never knew though that I would be longing for that kind of lifestyle. Why didn't I treasure it at that time? If I think back, starting from that day, my everyday started to collapse.

On that night, I saw a dream. A red figure was standing in the middle of a forest. I couldn't see clearly if that figure was man or woman. Then, suddenly, that figure looked at me. I could hear a voice.

"… _ **Wake. Please wake up. My master, Natsukawa Harumi.**_ "

Then, I awoke from my dream. I looked at my surroundings. _A… dream?_

I never knew that tomorrow was the day that would my change my life forever.

That day, Maya-sensei was teaching the supplementary class. Then, two men suddenly entered the class and pointed guns toward us. They asked all of us to raise our hands. We didn't have any choice but to obey. One of them walked forward and pointed his gun to Maya-sensei.

"SENSEI!"

Then, a gunshot sounded in the classroom. We shifted our sight towards the other man. He looked irritated.

"…If you don't want to be shot and die by this gun, you better shut your mouth brats!"

Then, we didn't dare to open our mouth. We just looked at our teacher while holding back our tears. How do you expect an elementary school student to react in this situation?

"Hey, show me who Kohana Hana is? There is a Kohana Hana in the classroom right?!"

Kohana Hana. When I heard that name, a face immediately appeared in my mind. _Hana-chan, why they want her? That's right she is the heir of Kohana Corporation, wasn't she? I nearly forgot about that. So, their goal is… kidnapping?_

"K-Kohana Hana is not from this class…"

"Hah, nice try! You can't deceive us. We had done our research. That's the girl, right?"

The bulky man pointed to Hana. She stood up. She looked frightened. I gripped my hands.

"Oi, Hori. Call her father."

"Alright, Aniki!"

Look likes the thin man who fired earlier was Hori and Aniki was the bulky man who threatened Sensei. A faint repeating beep could be heard from my seat. After a few seconds, the call connected. A polite woman voice could be heard.

"This is Hana Corporation. Can I help you, sir?"

"Connect me to the president."

"Sorry, sir… President is in an important meeting right now. Please try again later or perhaps you want to leave a message for the President?"

"I see… In a meeting, huh?"

'Aniki' let out a cruel smile. He placed the gun directly on Hana-chan's head. Her tears started to flow out. My gripped fist became tighter.

"Then, tell your President that if you don't answer the phone in 5 minutes, I will shoot a hole in his beloved daugther's head. And don't dare to try to call police. "

'Aniki' brought his phone close to Hana's face.

"…Uwaaa... So…rrry...Papa..! P-Please….save...me!"

"A kidnapper! Hana-ojou-sama! Call the President! His daughter kidnapped!"

The operator's panicked voice can be heard on the other side of phone. After a few minutes, a man's voice answered the call.

"Hana?! Hana?! Where's my Hana?!"

"Waaaah! P-Papa! Save me! T-T-They put a gun on Hana's head!"

"A GUN, YOU SAY?! HANA!"

'Aniki' snatched tge phone back from Hana.

"Oi, oi. Are you too hasty, President-san? Have you forgotten about us?"

'Aniki' snickered.

"Damn… Who are you? What are your objectives?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Why are you even asking now? We are kidnappers, you know? So, of course, we wanted money."

"…How much?"

"10 million yen. Exchange place at school. Time, 1 hour."

"10 million yen!? Are you an idiot? No way I-!"

Aniki took his gun and fired toward the wall. He made sure to put his phone near the gun to make sure the sound of bullet transmitted to the other side of call.

"…Alright."

"As expected, rich people, you understand easily… Don't even try to contact police. And also, Hori!"

Hori pointed his gun towards us.

"If you're late, we will kill the children in the class one by one. Don't worry through; we will keep your daughter for last. Ha, ha, ha. Sorry, come faster, President-san!"

'Aniki' let out his maniac laughter.

"Kuh, damn you!"

Hana-chan is in danger… But I am afraid... They have guns. A shot is fatal. My shoulder was trembling. _Do I have what it takes to save her? I am a 6_ _th_ _year elementary school student. If I go, I'll only trouble Sensei further. I should just remain here. But, but, she is my best friend. I don't want her to die. I have to save her no matter what. I have to. I don't want to live in regret. I want to save her!_

Suddenly, in an instant, I could see last night's red figure.

I stood up.

"Hah, what with you, brat? Sit back."

"…Harumi-chan?"

"..lease….her…!"

"Huh?"

 _ **Master Natsukawa Harumi, bring forth my power.**_

"I said release her!"

'Aniki' grabbed my collar.

"Huh, could your repeat that again, brat. I couldn't hear you. I heard 'Release her' earlier. That's only my imagination, right?"

"Release Hana-chan!"

He threw me aside.

"Harumi-chan!"

"'Release her', huh? Are you aware what you are asking me? Do you have what it takes to make me follow that order?"

He kicked me in my stomach.

"Don't cocky, brat. Even if I said that I'll start killing you guys after the time limit, I never said that I can't kill you now!"

 _Trust yourself. Don't doubt yourself. I am not afraid. I can beat him. I can save her. I will save her._

Then, a word appeared in my mind. I smiled.

"Perfect, then, you will be the first that I kill today."

"R-Run away, Harumi-chan!"

'Aniki' placed his gun barrel in front of my face. I hold out my hand toward him.

"Die because of your foolishness!"

His finger nearly pushed trigger. Then, I shouted a keyword.

" **AGIIIII**!"

A fire with a very hot intensity formed and bursted from my right hand towards 'Aniki'.

"Fire?!"

"Aniki, are you okay?!"'

"H-H-Hot! T-That girl! I-I don't how she did it but certainly she brought fire."

Hori turned around and glared at me. He pointed his gun.

"Oi, brat. I don't care how you did that but you will die here."

Multiple shots released. _Ah… as I thought, honestly what I am doing? No way could an elementary student beat two grown man… But this is better than regretting in the future._ I just silently closed my eyes. _1 second, 2 second, 3 second, 4…. Eh?_

I slowly opened my eyes. _Eh? I am….okay? Why? Why I am not dead yet? If it"s one shot it's understandable if it missed but for a multiple shots to miss, there's no way, right? Is the attacker is unexpectedly clumsy?_

The two attackers were clutching their legs. I could see blood from their legs. Actually, I was expecting them to talk like this, 'Oi, idiot. You missed again! How many times can you miss. Or rather I don't understand why those bullet hit us!' or something like that. Instead…

"H-Hey, Aniki. The bullets reflected, is it?"

"Y-Yes, just the bullets reached her, suddenly it reflected toward us."

 _Reflected? How? My skin is not exactly bulletproof, you know? I had injured myself many time in pa-, wait, if I think back, it is certainly weird. I rarely get injured. Many times that I think that I get injured like when cutting ingredients for cooking but 9 out of 10 times I miraculously didn't cut my hand. If I really have the power to reflect attacks like bullets that means it has high possibility to activate. So, in this situation, anytime I should die if I attacked._

I should attack first but…

"Aniki, let attack simultaneously. Our opponent is a kid. Even she can't split two. That means if one of us attacked, other one can attack her."

"Yeah, Hori. Let do it. I'm counting on you!"

"Yeah! You can leave it to me, Aniki."

….

 _Why am I feeling like the bad guy? Why you guys are having a touching moment?_ I sighed. _But this is troubling… What I am going to do? They started to point their guns toward me. If I could attack them simultaneously…._

Like someone hearing my wish, a keyword appeared in my mind. I grinned again. I held out my hand towards them. I took a long breath and silently muttered that keyword.

" **Maragi**!"

Multiple balls of fire appeared in the air. The attackers widened their eyes in surprise. Surely they didn't expect for me to attack them simultaneously. The attack hit them splendidly. Their bodies collapsed on the floor. I approached them.

"You… mon...ster!"

I was pissed off when Aniki referred to me with that.

"…What are talking about? You entered the school premises without permission, kidnapping a kid for money, threatening to kill unrelated people, pointing a gun to a child's head. Aren't you monsters yourselves?"

After that, those two passed out. I turned my back toward my classmates. Then…

"Are you guys ok…ay?"

I looked at their frightened faces. _Why they are afraid? AH! Are they worried the kidnappers will wake up?_

"Don't worry. I properly defeated them."

For some reason, they avoided eye contact with me. I walked toward Hana-chan. I held my right hand but she didn't accept that hand. She tried to avert her eyes from meeting my eyes.

"W...hy?"

I remembered Aniki words.

"Because…I am a m-mon...ster?"

That question remains unanswered.

After that, Hana's father arrived with police. Police captured the kidnappers. My name was not mentioned in police report. The report was falsified by saying my teacher defeated the kidnappers. That's okay. Only my classmates and the teacher know about what really happened in this class.

Hana's parents came to my house to show their gratitude. But someone was missing. Hana didn't come. Starting on that day, I became a loner. My classmates avoided me. But I could feel gazes directed towards me or was it just my imagination?

I was always alone. I go to school alone. I eat lunch alone. I walk back from school alone. I guess I should take a little detour. I went to the park. I don't know why the park is strangely empty. I sat on one of the bench. I looked at the sky.

 _Aah, why… I thought that I was bored with my previous lifestyle? Compared to this, that endless repeating lifestyle is better. Why didn't I realize it's importance until I can't get hold onto it anymore…_

Suddenly, I heard a sound from the bushes. I turned to see if someone was there but I couldn't find anyone… I just walked straight home. I sat on the sofa. I stared blankly at the celling. Suddenly, I could feel a warm liquid flow from my eyes.

"Harumi?"

I looked at the door. It's my mother, Natsukawa Saya. Judging from her clothes, she's probably back from work. Ah, I see… It already 7 p.m.… I spent that time crying…

"Why is the house still dark, Harumi? Harumi, you're crying..?"

I ran and hugged my mother.

"Mother."

"What's wrong, Harumi?"

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Do you mean helping your classmates?"

"I… saved them. But...Th-they won't talk to me again."

"…."

"Tell me, mother. Am I wrong to save them? Because I am monster?"

"What are you talk about, Harumi?"

I looked at my mother. Her face showed a gentle smile. She wiped down my tears.

"You had done nothing wrong. So, don't ever call yourself a monster again."

Those words were my only salvation. I might have waited for someone to say that to me for long time. Mother continued.

"Try to remember back. Why did you want to save Hana?"

"Thats because I want-"

I remembered. That time I was prepared to risk anything to save Hana.

"…You wanted to save her, right?"

That's right. Hana's saved. That's all that mattered. I'm lucky because I didn't die when I tried to save her that time. If this is the price for saving Hana, then I should be glad to pay it. I have to bear it. I should only pray for her happiness.

'Ding, Dong.'

The bell rang.

"Your father shouldn't back yet… Then, a visitor, huh. That's rare at this time."

My mother stood up and walked towards the door. I looked at my uniform. Uhh, I should take a bath right now. When I walked toward my room, I could hear faintly the voices in front of front door.

"Eh, Dear? You sure are early …today?'

"Ah, sorry. There is someone that wants to talk with us."

"I am from Academy City."

If I recall, Academy City is that city that was rumored to have technology that's 15 years more advanced than from the rest of the world. Judging from his attire, he might be a scientist from there. Why would a scientist from a city like that want to talk with my parents? The scientist sat at the sofa. I went hiding near the living room.

"Let me straight to the point; is your child, Natsukawa Harumi, the on who resolved this accident?"

The scientist showed my parents an article from newspaper. Its title is… Student Kidnappers Injured By his own Bullets. I _s that the article about the kidnapping incident?! But how does someone who's unrelated know my name?_ My father, Natsukawa Seiji, sighed.

"Huh… That's right but how do you know about it? We didn't even report to the police about her…"

"The Kohana Corporation President told us about your child."

"President Kohana? Why?"

"Kohana Corp. It's one of corporations that always deal with Academy City. This what he said to me when he called me this afternoon, 'I want to help the girl who saved my daughter.'"

"I see. President Kohana said that…"

My father asked the scientist.

"So, then how you could help our daughter?"

The scientist gave my parents a pamphlet. It probably about Academy City.

"So, madam. Do you what Academy City called?"

"Err…the City of Science and Technology, right?"

"That's also true but we actually famous for the name, 'City of Espers.'"

"City of Espers…?!"

"Beside science and technological advancement, we are more specialized in esper development. Among 2.3 million residents, most of them are espers. "

"…That means your aim is?"

"That right. We want to invite Natsukawa Harumi to our city. Well, since she already an esper, she can be enrolled immediately next year. She can live in an environment when esper power is commonplace."

"…."

A place where I can be 'normal'? I …can go there…

"Sorry, we can't decide without consulting our daughter."

"…."

"I will go."

My parents, shocked, turned around toward me.

"Harumi, you heard our talk?"

"Yes from the beginning."

My mother looked worried. She asked me for confirmation.

"…But are you sure?"

"If I can be a 'normal' person there then, I will go. Well, a life at city surrounded with espers is sounds like fun."

I smiled.

"…Huh, well, it can't be helped if thats you want, Harumi. Scientist-san, I am counting on you."

"..Yes and also please call me, Kihara."

Kihara-san explained about Power Curriculum Program. Looks like the school that I will attend this spring is called Tokiwadai Middle School. He jokingly said that the school is an elite rich school. _The school must be full with ojou-sama type girls. Or rather how are we supposed to pay fees for that?_ He told me that the Kohana Corp. will sponsor me fully. I just smiled and felt thankful to the Kohana family.

Because there is enrollment examination, I started to study harder. Power Curriculum Program prioritizes Science and Mathematics to learn how to control esper power. _I was pretty confident in Mathematics but not much in Science. From whom I should ask this?_ I looked at my surroundings. No one is here. I hadn't noticed that everyone is already back home. I sighed. If there's someone who's expert in this subject…

Hana's face appeared in my mind. My hands stopped writing. ... I guess I should work harder… I couldn't count on anyone except myself…

Then, a person entered in the classroom. A face that perfectly matched the face that appeared in my mind earlier.

Hana? Why she is here? Our eyes met for a while before I averted my eyes. I should focus on my studies. But I couldn't help but notice her presence. A hesitated voice could be heard.

"H-Hey, Harumi. What are you doing?"

She talked to me?!

"…S-Studying."

That's all?! I should do that better. Huh.

"…Studying for Tokiwadai?"

"You know?"

 _What I am saying? Of course, she knows. Her family gave me that chance._

"Of course. After all, I asked Papa to help Harumi."

"…Why?"

"…"

"I'm sure you're afraid of me. You ignored me after that incident. So, why?"

"'Why' you say? Harumi, you're my best friend and my savior right?"

I sat there, _what am I supposed to say to that?_

"... I'm sorry. I actually am afraid. I don't understand what you did. But you did that to save me, right? If you're willing to risk anything to save me, then I have to overcome this at least."

"Hana…." Through my hazy vision, saw tears pool up in the corners of hana's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I… I avoided you even though I knew you were sad! You cried! I'm selfish! S-So, that's why I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Hana, stop-"

"I couldn't be the one who walked beside you!"

"Hana! What are you saying!? Y-You aren't selfish! If you were selfish, you wouldn't tell me this in the first place. No matter what you say, you are always my precious best friend!"

"H-Haru…-chan"

"Hana…-chan"

"B-But, I-I."

"I'm okay. Y-Your words alone are enough. So, thank you. You were worried about me, right?"

She nodded. After a few minutes, our sobbing stopped.

"Hana-chan, are you okay with me going to Academy City?"

"Haru-chan, even if I say no, you'll still go, right?"

"Ahaha, you know me well…"

Hana sighed.

"You were always interested with that kind of thing. And also that place is the most suitable for you right now. So, at least let me tutor you. You're useless in Science, right?"

"D-Don't call me useless. Hana-chan, this question…"

"Yes, yes. I will tell you. So, listen properly."

After that, Hana talked to me regularly. Slowly, my classmates started to talk to me again. I continued to study with help of Hana and a few of my classmates. On the exam day, I answered all the questions. It was hard though. I don't know if my answers were right or not…

On the graduation day for elementary school, my parents came and told me that I passed the exam. I hugged by them and Hana. Hana and I celebrated on that night in a fancy restaurant. A few days after that, the day that I had to leave for Academy City had come.

"Do you have all of your things?"

"I have all of them."

"Good… "

I hugged my parents.

"Harumi…"

"I'm going now."

"Take care of yourself, Harumi.'

"That's right, Harumi."

"Yeah, Mother, Father."

I separated from them and turned around to see my best friend, Hana.

"Hana-chan…"

"Haru-chan, promise me when you arrive, please contact me!"

"Yes, yes."

"Promise, right?!"

"Of course I will. So someday, I'll see you again, okay?"

"Yeah, no matter what."

 _I hope that the city is a nice place… I hope I can make some friends and be 'normal' again. Well, I might unexpectedly have interesting life. Aah… I can't wait!_

That how came to be one of the residents of Academy City. At that time, I was incredibly naïve. I had forgotten that normal people and espers were both humans.

* * *

 **Social Links**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto – Level 1**

 **Star, Shokuhou Misaki – Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Night of this Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Misfortune_Always_COME_Unexpected.**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Hello, I'm Miracutor! Merry Christmas! It has been loooolong time since my last update. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Err… In this story, the story of Harumi's past is revealed. How she gotten her power… How she admitted to Academy City. Well, the first part through. So, the next between the lines chapter is also about Harumi if you don't mind.**

 **There is a Kihara in this chapter. Can guess who? I actually want to give this story a darker ending as I planned but somehow it is end up with happy ending… Well, whatever. And also can you guess who is the red figure?**

 **This chapter is quite long for Between The Lines chapter... I can't reduce its size. I tend to write longer for original story.**

 **The next chapter it might be the reunion chapter, I guess. Very high possibility it is… Hehe… Well, I admit that it is harder to write the next chapter that earlier chapters.**

 **Hmm… I feel I had said the important stuff. First, thank you for FoolsandTools for beta reading the chapter. And also, for readers who are reading this story, thank you. Without your support, I might had not reached this chapter.**

 **Next chapter might be late.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **Merry Christmas and please review if you liked this chapter or found problems with them.**


	12. Chapter 5

_**Arc 2: Chains From The Past – Part 1: SEES.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Night of this Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Misfortune_Always_COMES_Unexpected.**_

"What is this?"

Well, the reason I decided to access this network is because it's name catches my attention. The Misaka Network. The network might be just Misaka's private network. If that's how it is, I'll just apologize to her.

On the screen, a text appeared.

["Welcome to the _Misaka Network_." says Misaka in the case that a guest will come here.]

Hmm? Something is off. I don't remember Misaka speaking like that. Well, how am I supposed to go about this? The log-in screen appeared on the smartphone. This might be ridiculous, but I'll try something to log in. I remember there are some websites that still do this but I don't know if it'll work or not…

I typed a word, 'Guest' in the username space while leaving the password blank. I clicked the 'Log In' button.

…

..

.

[-LOG IN SUCCESS-]

It worked. Seriously?

Well, I don't want to pursue further. Hmm. Just why did I want to connect to this network in the first place? What this? This layout… it looks like a chat room.

* * *

[Misaka 10010: "An unknown unit ID connected to the Guest account. Account activated." reports Misaka.]

[Misaka 10001: "I never thought that someone would really connect with the account that we created for fun…" says Misaka as she wonder about the identity of the mysterious guest.]

[Misaka 9996: "And who is the idiot who suggested to leave the account's password as blank?" says Misaka as she rubs her temples.]

Hah? Is this network is secure or not? In the first place, what is with the usernames? Misaka 10010? Misaka 10001? Misaka 9996?

[Misaka 9983: "Wait everyone. Isn't there something we have to do first in this situation?" reminds Misaka to other Misakas.]

[Guest: Err…Hi?]

[Misaka 10005: "Welcome!" shouts Misaka as she greets Guest.]

[Guest: Umm… Are you all related with Misaka Mikoto?]

[Misaka 9983: "Yes… Misaka Mikoto is our onee-sama… Is that? _Onee-sama_?! Why?" says Misaka while shocked about someones appearance.]

[Guest: ….?]

[Misaka 9983: "Guest-san, guessing from your earlier question, you are well acquainted with Onee-sama, right?" inquires Misaka.]

[Guest: Yeah…?]

[Misaka 9983: "Misaka wants to show you something." says Misaka as she sends footage to Guest.]

* * *

Suddenly, a vision appears in my mind. I see a place filled with shipping containers. I could see a white-haired boy with black and white striped t-shirt standing 5 meters in front of 'me' while smiling cruelly. His hand was drenched with blood. Blood? When I focus my vision forward further, I could see a slender leg without an owner. I lower my vision. A leg is missing. So, that leg is 'mine'.

My right hand is grasping something. A circular-shaped button with a familiar frog character. Is this the same mascot character that Misaka likes?

Then, I spoke.

["'This is… Misaka's first present from… Onee-sama.' says Misaka as she-"]

I look upward. A large container is falling toward 'me'. Then, I-

I returned into reality.

* * *

[Guest: W-What was that?]

[Misaka 9983: "That was the last fragment of Misaka 9982's memory." explains Misaka.]

[Guest: …]

[Guest: Who're you all?]

[Misaka 9983: "This Misaka's serial number is Misaka 9983. We are Misaka Mikoto Onee-sama's sisters. In other words, we are _Sisters_." explains Misaka] ( Notes: The first 'sisters' is in Japanese and the other 'sisters' is in English)

[Misaka 9983: "Please… Please help Onee-sama." says Misaka as she asks for Guest's assistance.]

* * *

"Please help Onee-sama."

Those words muttered by them... by the Sisters to an unknown stranger, in other words, me. This 'Onee-sama' is most likely referring to Misaka Mikoto, my friend. Well, if it's something that involves my friend, I can't really refuse.

Right now, I'm traveling by teleporting from building to building. Seriously, this costs too much SP. I seriously have to adjust this soon. But I'm having problems in researching 11 dimension related-theory. Not because I can't do it. I simply don't have the time.

While teleporting, I was searching for the white-haired boy identity on the internet. The result showed that only one result that matched with him. Accelerator. The 1# Level 5.

I sighed. Don't I involved with Level 5s too much? In just this day, I have already interacted with 2 of them. Did I get infected with Kamijou's misfortune?

I tried to search the details about Accelerator's power but… Well, no way that kind of information can be found on the internet so easily. Accelerator is the 1# Level 5 after all. But if it's the witnesses of his power, for some reason, there are a lot of them.

There are lots of reports, but most are described with vague words. Reflecting, power increasing, reversing and so on. Based on this information, I might have figured out his power. Well, if this information can be trusted in the first place. I will reach my destination in 10 seconds.

I could see a figure engulfed in lightning. That must be Misaka.

"Trafuri!"

* * *

I teleported over a nearby cargo yard and looked at the surroundings. A white-haired boy was standing behind the cargo while smiling toward Misaka. This is the container used to crush Misaka 9982. He is the 1# Level 5, Accelerator. There is still fresh blood flowing from under the container. I unconsciously harden my grip. Why can he do something that cruel so easily?

Misaka created some kind of iron dust sword, probably with magnetism to attack, but to no avail. Then, she shouted towards the white haired boy.

"Why would you go along with this plan? You're strong enough. No one's forcing you to do this! What's your reason for taking part in this insane project?!"

"Reason? Well… I want absolute power."

"…Huh?"

The reason forces a sound out of my mouth.

"Level 5? The strongest in Academy City? Those weak titles mean nothing. I want power so absolute that opposing me would be unimaginable. I want to be unmatched. You're a Level 5 too. You should understand what I am talking about."

Because of that reason, you killed 9982 people? And who knows who else?

"Huh? What does that mean? Absolute power? Unmatched? Th…That's your reason? That's why you killed her?!"

Then, she flicked an arcade coin and aimed a straight line of electricity, bursting towards Accelerator. Is that her trump card, the Railgun?

Wait! If you do that, then it will reflect toward you! I teleported behind Misaka and prepared myself to counter that attack. Fortunately the Railgun attack missed Misaka by slight margin of error.

Misaka froze.

"Don't make me sound like some murderer. All I'm doing is fighting something they can copy with the push of a button.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Is that all?"

He looked at Misaka for a few seconds and then he grinned.

"Hah… I see. That's your _best move_ right? Sorry, sorry."

Misaka didn't say anything.

"I kind of have some expectations in fighting fellow Level 5s but how disappointing…"

I gripped my fist.

"…to think that the 3# Level 5 is this weak. Well, it is my turn, right #3?"

Now! Accelerator kicked the ground and dashed toward Misaka's direction. Misaka's eyes widen.

"Don't do anything to her!"

I hold out my hand towards the approaching Accelerator's attack.

"…Yuki-san?"

I quickly deployed the skills that I had prepared earlier. It's why I didn't rush forward to Misaka earlier. I prepared for this attack. I slightly adjusted it to fit in this situation because I might use it repeatedly when fighting him.

"Tetrakarn!"

What I used just now, is not the usual Tetrakarn. This modified skill emphasis more on reflection speed with lower SP cost. After all, if I used the base skill like that, it would mean I could only use the skill no more than 11 times.

(Notes: Makoto's level right now is around 60. So, his SP limit, is around 600-700. The usual skill cost is 55.)

I gripped my fist and punched him perfectly.

Silence reigns at that moment, the other two people are to surprised to process what just happened.

The look on Accelerator's face is that of confusion.

"What is this? P-Pain? I am hurt?!"

The concept is simple. His esper power probably vector manipulation. His usual reflection concept is based on reversing the vector's direction. So, all the attacks that are directed toward him are 'reflected'.

So, how do you damage Accelerator? Just changing the direction of the 'reflected' attack. Well, there is a possibility he could reflect it back, but even so I think that even he has a limit, his reaction speed.

First, my attack is directed toward him, then he reflects that attack. The attack is touched Tetrakarn and the two reflections cancel each other out, surpassing his reaction speed. The attack then connects properly.

"Heh, heh, damn it! I don't know who you are but DON'T GET COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD LAND A PUNCH!"

He tried to attack me but I evaded it even without Tetrakarn. What is this? His battle style looks like that of an amateur who's never fought before. Well, it's probably because his power can enable him to win without relying on those things. But it is this really okay? Even he's are like that; he's still the 1# Level 5, right? In my case, I learned proper fighting 16 years ago in my battles with the Shadows.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I-"

I slammed my fist vertically on Accelerator's head, dropping him to the ground. Accelerator stood up and looked at me with rage. His posture looked like he wanted to dash toward my position.

"AH!"

Just before he starts his charge, a voice interrupted us.

["Wait a moment." interrupts Misaka.]

Accelerators movement is aborted, he turns toward the person talking.

["Unscheduled confrontations may cause deviations from simulations trajectories," warns Misaka.]

This way of speaking? Sisters?

What am seeing right now are Misaka's look-alikes, who called themselves Sisters. No… they are special cases in the term of a sister. They are… clones of Misaka Mikoto.

["Especially, that of Onee-sama and…"]

["…Guest-san, who are Level 5s…"]

"…Level 5?"

Accelerator looked at me.

["…deviations caused by the battle would be particularly large…"]

["…thus it may not reduce the time required…"]

["…and also result…"]

["…in the failure of the project." persuades Misaka.]

One of them spoke then other Sisters continued it then another one. What a horrifying scene. With that same face.

"Huh. Fine, I get it. And don't finish each other's sentences. It's creepy. But before that…"

He looked at me again.

"… _Who_ the hell are you? They said you are a Level 5."

"I am Yuki Makoto, 8# Level 5, Omnipotent."

"…the new guy, huh. I will settle this next time, _Omnipotent_."

I really don't care for another fight. Accelerator leaves the place. One of Sisters walked towards me.

["I am who asked for your help earlier. This Misaka's serial number is 9983. Thanks for helping Onee-sama." says Misaka to show her gratitude.]

"Ah, it's…nothing."

["Gu- Yuki-san. Please escort Onee-sama from here. We will start cleaning this place." requests Misaka]

"Mhm. Okay. I will."

["We are really grateful." says Misaka as she bows her head to Yuki.]

Misaka 9983 started to walk to a group of Sisters that looking toward us. Then…

"What's wrong with you all? This is wrong. Why are you taking part in this plan? You will get killed. Why?! You're alive! You've got your entire life ahead of you. You all do!"

"Misaka."

I tried to call her name. Misaka gritted her teeth in frustration, turmoil evident across her face.

"Khh…"

Then, Misaka 9983 turned toward us.

["Every Misaka is created for the plan. We are artificial bodies with artificial hearts. At the cost of 180,000 yen each, we are nothing more than laboratory animal."]

Those words said with no hesitation at all like it was already imprinted in their existence. They genuinely believe that what they are saying. That they were ' _no_ _more_ _than_ _lab_ _rats'_.

["Please excuse us Onee-sama, Yuki-san..." says Misaka as she leaves]

Before she left, she glanced at us.

["and goodbye."]

I just watched those Sisters until they disappear.

* * *

We arrived at the front of a certain building. Misaka and I sat on the bench. She didn't say anything when we were walking earlier. She just stared at the ground blankly.

It must be shocking to know that someone mass-produced your own clones. Even more so for them to end up being killed for some ridiculous sounding plan.

When there is light, there is also darkness lurking inside.

So, this is Academy City's dark side, huh. Even this city that looks so peaceful at first glance also has its own dark side.

I was instantly reminded by my past. Every month, on the full moon night, we would eliminate the Special Shadow that appeared in that night. We believed that by doing that, we could eliminate Tartarus and the Dark Hour. In the end, it revealed that it was actually Ikutsuki's scheme to summon Nyx. Ikutsuki and Strega were the dark side of Kirijo Group.

Because we are too naïve. We just innocently believed in the answer that was presented to us are the best solution. We didn't doubt anything at all. When we realized, we are already lost.

So, this time, I have to deal not only with the light side but also with dark side. I shouldn't repeat the same mistakes. From now on, I have to aware of incidents that occur on both sides.

If I think back, there is no way that Academy City's higher ups don't notice incidents of this scale. Every second, Academy City is monitored continuously by three of its satellites. The amount of Sisters is too large in scale that it's impossible that the Board of Directors aren't aware of it yet. It is most likely their project in the first place. And human cloning is banned by international law. To think that the city's administration is the one had the control of dark side.

I looked at my watch. Ugh... An hour before the midnight. I hope the researchers who are waiting for me aren't angry about my tardiness, they probably are. I really have to go now but…

I glanced at Misaka. There is no way I can leave her alone right now… I sighed. Well, it can't be helped. I should call- Huh?

A girl around my age walked towards us. She is wearing a lab coat with a purple emblem. Is that Nagatenjouki High School's emblem? No matter how I look, she clearly intended to approach us.

She looked at me then Misaka and sighed.

"I… see. _Regrettably_ , you found out, huh? That is why I told you that you didn't need to know."

Found out? What does she mean? Is she referring to the Sisters matter? Why would she know about it? Or rather who is she? I stared at her eyes.

"…Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Omnipotent Yuki Makoto. I'm Nunotaba Shinobu, third-year of Nagatenjouki High School… And one of the scientists that involved in former abandoned Radio Noise Project and Level 6 Shift."

Radio Noise? Level 6 Shift? What is that? She looked confused.

"Didn't Railgun explain this to you? Well, I can't be helped."

She stopped to take her breath before continuing.

"Radio Noise Project. It's like an experiment to determine if it is possible for clones of Level 5 to be produced. After acquiring the DNA map from Level 5 Misaka Mikoto, the researchers started the project. The experiment ended up with failure.

To conclude, Level 5 clones couldn't be created. The higher up decided that the project was not worth continuing so the experiment closed and put away until a few years ago, at which the original project was re purposed.

Level 6 Shift Project. Its aim is to achieve the yet unseen Level 6. Based on the Tree Diagram's calculations, Accelerator could achieve Level 6 by killing 128 Railguns. But because acquiring 128 Railgun is impossible, 20,000 sisters from the abandoned Radio Noise Project was substituted and deemed satisfactory."

…What is that? Killing Railgun 128 times? 20,000 sisters? Level 6? For some stupid research, they made the Sisters only to be EXP points for that Accelerator. I gripped my fist.

I sighed deeply, looking at Nunotaba.

"So, why are you here? Aren't you one of them?"

She looked at the sky.

"…I can't bring myself to treat them as lab rats anymore. They found the world to be beautiful, even they are fated to meet a cruel death without being remembered by anyone. For the me who found the world a twisted entity, I couldn't help but feel that they are more human that me."

I smiled.

"So, then err, Nunotaba-san. Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Can you take care of Misaka for a while? I was actually on my way to the meet my researchers…"

" _It can't be helped._ I guess I can do that. After all, I came here to talk a little with her."

"Thanks."

I stood up and looked at Misaka.

"Misaka... It will be irresponsible of me if I claimed to understand your conflicted feelings, or your suffering. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't possibly understand. But… Even so, please rely on me if you have problems."

It is ironic coming from me. I, who saved my friends by sacrificing my life. And because of that, I am the one who makes them suffer…

"…."

"You might not want to rely on someone who you just met but… Please. Please rely on me."

"….."

"After all, you are _never_ alone."

* * *

Right now, I'm walking to the meeting place. I sighed hard. If I think about it, it not even a day passed. Invading pursuers, talking with Shokuhou, going to Seventh Mist and then going to cafe with Natsukawa. Then, after receiving the invitation from Academy City, connecting to the Misaka Network by pure coincidence. I was asked by Misaka 10032 to help their Onee-sama and encountered Accelerator.

...I really hope no more crazy things happen after this.

Well, it's getting late already. After meeting the researchers, I'll head home quickly. Hmm, the surrounding looks somehow familiar. But I never came here before. I looked at the map in my smartphone. Look like this is the meeting place...Huh? T-This place… No way! No way! This is impossible!

The building in front me looked just like the Iwatodai Dormitory. Haha, what's a coincidence. There are really many similar buildings in this world.

I knocked the door.

"Right! Wait for a minute!"

A familiar sounded voice answered me. It like his voice but, no way. No way could that happen… Then, the door opened. A man with a blue cap on his head who opened the door. He looked at my face and smiled.

"You are Yuki Makoto, right?'

Before I could answer, the man continued.

"Or do you prefer the name, Arisato Minato?"

Why would the man know that name? Why? The man-...no, no. I sighed. No point in denying it further.

Junpei looked directly at me waiting for my reaction. From the door, I could see Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Misturu-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Ken and Koromaru looked at my direction. They looked a little older than their younger self from my memories. But that is weird. If we compared them with other 30 years old and above peoples, they still look a little younger. Actually, I'm surprised that I still could see Koromaru after these 16 years.

But I see. No wonder I never see Iwatodai-related news on the mass media like television. Academy City is built on Iwatodai, huh. And because of the technological advancement of Academy City, Iwatodai is gradually forgotten, I guess... That bridge from another day really was the Moonlight Bridge.

I shifted my sight above. Actually, when I saw the building, I already knew that should I knock on the door; I most likely would meet them. If I just searched for Iwatodai at the Internet in the past, I might had learned something about this earlier but I had chosen not to do so. I am afraid that I could not stop myself. There is no chance that this is a coincidence. Knowing that my heart felt a certain feeling of excitement but until the end, there is a part of me that rejected it. No. It's the thing that shouldn't be allowed. I should never meet them.

Since I reincarnated 16 years ago, this is the most anticipated situation I've considered. Yet it is the worst situation that I had faced. After 16 years, my existence, that I spent years to hide is finally exposed to my friends

I clicked my tongue.

I had decided long ago if I ever faced this.

I should do what I have to do.

I will not let my emotions affect my decision.

I returned my sight toward him.

Sorry, everyone…

* * *

"Or do you prefer the name, Arisato Minato?"

What is that Stupei doing!? He just asked him straight out. The actual plain was to lure Yuki Makoto in the dormitory and get him slowly lower his guard and then ask that. That was the plan we agreed on earlier.

Aaah, because of this idiot, our plan is ruined. What we should do? Now he has the chance to run away. I glared silently at Junpei's back.

Yuki Makoto looked confused.

"...It is true that I am Yuki Makoto but I never been called Arisato Minato, I've never met someone with the name either..."

Look! Well, if he really isn't the person in question it's okay, but if he is really Minato, he could use this to get away…

"Really?"

"...Yes."

"Err..."

Junpei scratched his head. Then, he looked at me pleading. Don't ask me. Just solve it by yourself. It is your fault in the first place, isn't it? He asked again.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"...Why are you asking again? It's not like I have a reason to lie to you."

"…..."

He sighed.

"I see. In other words, you had me mistaken me with Arisato Minato, right? So, that mean you actually wanted to call him and not me. Alright, I'll try to contact Academy City to contact the student with that name to come here instead."

"…..."

"If that is all, I will be leaving now."

"W-Wait!"

"Hmm? Did you miss something?"

"N-Nothing..."

His hand reached the door handle, then….

"Please wait for a while, Yuki Makoto...no. Minato-san."

Aigis interrupted their conversation. What she is doing? And why she is calling him 'Minato-san' like it is already fact?

"...What are you saying? I am not by any means Arisato Minato, I am Yuk-"

"When Junpei-san asked about you earlier, you were actually panicked inside, right? Because I could sense that your heartbeat rate is increasing."

...Aigis, you are amazing. You could tell his heartbeat was rising by capturing the visual of vibrations of Yuki Makoto with your sight alone. By analyzing that visual, you could roughly estimate the heartbeat rate. Well, she is an android after all.

"…..."

"And you are not even questioning my ability to do that."

That's right. He should argue against that statement if he is just Yuki Makoto. But if didn't answer, that means he knows. He really is… Arisato Minato, our friend, who died and vanished 16 years ago.

"…..."

"You are actually… Minato-san, right?"

'Yuki Makoto', no, Minato was silent. It has been 16 years since we last met. He really did change. The old him was usually silent. He would only answer us if we asked him to. He usually tends only to listen to our conversations. But looks like he had improved.

We had investigated him last week. Unlike Arisato Minato, there was no accident that took his families lives. He has normal family with a little sister; went to an average school until he transferred Academy City. I wonder why he transferred to this city. He could just enjoy his second life by continuing his everyday life. But he had chosen not to do so.

The reason is…. It might be the reason he reincarnated. In other words, it must be us. To save us. To protect us. In those aspects, he really didn't change at all.

 **[Now Playing: Memories of You~Orchestra ver.~ Artist: Kawamura Yumi| 3:10/5:40 ]**

 **[Kousaten, kikoete kita, kimi ni yoku nita koe.]**

 **( _At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours._ )**

Minato who was silent just now, turned around and began walking toward the door.

I happy he feels like that toward us but at the same time, I feel irritated.

 **[Furimuite sora wo aogimiru, koboresou na namida koraete.]**

 **( _I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing._ )**

"Hey wait. Minato!"

Junpei called him.

"Minato-kun!"

Fuuka stood up.

"M-Minato-san!"

Aigis tried to approach him.

 **[Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka), mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji, hitori mayoi]**

 **( _Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone_ )**

But why? Why you could do that for us to that extend of sacrificing your lives!?

"...Hey, are we that unreliable, Arisato-kun!?"

Before I realized, I shouted at Minato.

 **[Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machitsudzukete.]**

 **( _Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting._ )**

"Ah, I know! I know, damn it! If we accompany you with your journey, we'll only give you trouble, right?"

"…..."

"I guess that you came back just to protect us from harm, right?!"

Junpei and Fuuka tried to stop me.

"Yukari-cchi! Stop it!"

"Yukari-chan!"

 **[Wasurenai yo, kakenuketa yoru wo]**

 **( _I won't forget the night we ran through_ )**

"...No, please don't stop me, Junpei, Fuuka. No matter what, I have to make it clear to him! Hey Arisato-kun! Do you think that when you sacrificed your life, it made us feel happy to be saved? N-No way is that true! Don't go and decide that for us! What's the good of the world without you, our precious friend!? We… We."

"….."

"….Are we wrong? For us to be wishing, to be someone who can stand beside you?"

 **[Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta]**

 **( _That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone_ )**

Minato turned his back.

"Answer me, Arisato-kun!"

"...Sorry."

 **[Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi ha sugoshite ita]**

 **( _I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable_ )**

Minato glanced me with an unreadable face, but his eyes were full of sadness and he walked out of dormitory.

After 2 minutes of silence, I finally could mutter some words.

"...Even so, we still couldn't convince him, huh?"

Junpei slammed his fist on the door.

"That idiot!"

 **[Ima ha tada, taisetsu ni shinobu you I will embrace the feeling]**

 **( _Now, so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling_ )**

Then, the door knocked again.

"Hmm? Who are coming this late?"

Junpei opened the door. Junpei froze on the spot. That because in front of door is Minato who left the dormitory a few minutes ago. He entered the dormitory while ignoring Junpei and then closed the door.

 **[Kimi ha ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita]**

 **(** _ **You were definitely by my side back then, you know**_ **)**

"Mi...nato?"

He sighed deeply.

"...Honestly, I came here determined but there's no way could I refuse if you all asked like that."

Minato's lips slowly formed a smile and his cheeks were wet with his flowing tears...

"...I'm back, everyone."

 **Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita**

 **( _You were always, always, always smiling right next to me_ )**

"Heh, Minato. You always like acting cool. This guy!"

Junpei smacked Minato's back lightly.

"Minato-san, welcome back!"

Aigis joined them.

"Ah, Minato-san. Come here! We have sushi."

Ken dragged him to the dining room. I sighed and smiled. Welcome back, Minato.

 **[Nakushitemo torimodosu, kimi wo I will never leave you]**

 **( _Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you._ )**

* * *

After Ken dragged me to the kitchen, I was served with bunch of sushi plates. It was delicious. Junpei drinking the beer with Akihiko-senpai at the living room. Even my real self's age is more or less matches up with them, my mentality never passed beyond high school student, so it's a bit hard to join them. I remained at the dining room. I picked up a number of sushi and put on the plates. I sit down on a chair. Umm… it's delicious. From where did they ordered this sushi?

Then, a person approached me. It was Yukari.

"Can I sit here?"

I just nodded. Then, she sat behind me. Look like she just picked up some sushi a while ago. She looked at my plate.

"Heh, you are still eating? I remember that you remained here since the start of the party. So, how much plates of sushi have you eaten?"

"13."

"...That's lot. Your eating habit hadn't changed at all."

"Ha, ha."

She brings a sushi roll to her mouth.

"…..."

"…..."

"Hey, Yuki-kun."

"Hmm..?"

"Why do you want us to call you with the name, Yuki Makoto?"

I recall back the events that had happened earlier.

(break line)

At that time, we just started the party. Then, suddenly, Aigis asked me an unexpected question.

"Minato-san. Right now, your name is Yuki Makoto, right? In the past, we knew you by the name Arisato Minato through. So, with what name we should call you?"

"Then, please call me Yuki Makoto from now on."

"If you say so then, Makoto-san, right?"

"Oh, Mi-, err, Makoto! Let's eat!"

After saying that, Junpei dragged me with him picking up plate after plate of sushi.

(break line)

"...You came to ask for this?"

"I am a bit curious. Because I think nothing is really wrong if we called you by the name Arisato Minato like always. So, why you would you choose 'Yuki Makoto'?"

"...I think that is the time for 'him' to rest. Arisato Minato had indeed died. No matter how the circumstance is, that fact is unchanged."

"B-But you reincarnated, right?"

"That's true but if we describe the situation from another perspective, Yuki Makoto is a person who happened to inherit Arisato Minato's memories and powers."

"…..."

"…..."

"Well…. I might just want not to waste the wonderful name that my mother gave to me."

"You really loved your family, Yuki-kun."

"Aha, ha. At any rate, it's better for us to use one name only. It will lower the possibility for someone to mess up."

"...That Stupei is the most likely person to do that."

Poor Junpei...

After finishing a plate, Yukari went to kitchen. But there's something remained in my mind since the party started. I looked at the sushi on my plate. Sushi? I wonder why I get bad vibes from that. I looked at the wall clock. A few seconds until the minute ends, huh?

23:59:48

23:59:49

23:59:50

* * *

"So, Yuki was called by the Board of Directors of Academy City, huh? Well, he is a Level 5, after all."

I said that while cooking a meal for Index.

"Never mind that, where you had gone, Touma? I am hungry, you know?"

I looked at Index.

"Uhh, excuse me, Index-san. Why are you smiling while revealing your white teeth? I hadn't said anything yet! Have you already decided to bite me?"

"Touuuuma, why?"

"Err… Komoe-sensei had me detained in 'extra' class after today's supplementary class."

"…..."

"After that, coincidentally it was already late so, Sensei treated me dinner at a restaurant… It was delicious."

"…..."

"Uhh, Index?"

"I see… Touma ate a delicious meal when I remained here while starving for food."

The enraged nun slowly approached me. That white nun who with her sharp white teeth looked like a death god with scythe.

"W-Wait, Index-san. Your meal will be finished within a few minutes, so I appreciate if you didn't come here... Wait! Wait! L-Let solve this calmly, right?"

"TOUUUMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SUUUUUUUCH MIIIISFORTUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A few minutes later.

"Itadakimasu! Hmm! Delicious!"

I wipe down all the bite marks on my body. I sighed. I looked at Index who greedily gulped down the food. I went to the kitchen and brought back a container. I filled it with cat food. Sphinx who had probably smelled food approached me.

"Right here, Sphinx. Your food."

The cat silently ate his food. Ahh, if only his owner was like this too… Index gave her bowl to me.

"Touma, seconds."

"Yeah, yeah."

I added more rice in her bowl

"Here."

Then, Index continued. Huh… I looked at the clock. It's already this late, huh?

23:59:51

23:59:52

23:59:53

* * *

"H-Huh!? H-H-Hana-chan, w-what are saying!?"

[Hmm? After all, Haru-chan recently you always talk about him. Hehe let me guess. Is this 'Yuki-senpai' your boyfriend?]

"N-N-No! He is only my friend and my senpai! W-We are not in that kind of relationship yet!"

Laughter can be heard on the other side. Right now, I am talking with Kohana Hana, my best friend from elementary school.

[Sorry, sorry. I'm only teasing you. But still, 'yet', huh? Even so, you do not deny the possibility for that happen, Haru-chan?]

"Uhhhh….."

[Haru-chan, so cute!]

I sighed.

"Like I said, he's just my senpai..."

[Alright, I already get it. But to think that Yuki-senpai had the same power and could also could control them perfectly.]

"I had asked a little bit about my power but I still can't understand it fully."

[Then, you should ask him in detail next time. Ah, it's already this late! Sorry, Haru-chan. I have to end the call soon. If my father found out that I'm still up at this time, he'll be angry."]

"Ah… I-I see."

[Hmm? Don't be so sad, Haru-chan. Ah, I know! In a few weeks, it is Daihaseisai, right?]

"Yes, that's right."

[By that time, I will probably get to go there with my parents. So, when we meet up, you could introduce me with that 'Yuki-senpai' person. I need to check if he is suitable person to entrust my best friend.]

Well, the Kohana Corporation is the one of companies that cooperate with Academy City. So, of course they will be there. But what does she mean by checking Yuki-senpai?! I already said that it not like that… I smiled.

"...Huh, just do as you like."

[Hehe. So, then let meet again in few weeks, Harumi.]

"Yeah, Hana."

I looked at the clock showed on the lock screen in my smartphone. I should go sleep.

23:59:54

23:59:55

23:59:56

* * *

All of separate clock in separate places moving synchronize toward midnight.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

The sound of glass shattering could be heard.

* * *

 **Social Links**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto – Level 1**

 **Star, Shokuhou Misaki – Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Between The Lines 2-2: Mikoto**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 _*The lyrics is from Anime Lyrics dot Com._

 **Hi, Miracutor here! It such a long, long time since last update. Sorry for the delay. Because of many reasons, this chapter delayed. For me personally, I thought that writing a suitable reunion scene for Makoto and SEES. I don't know if you find that the scene that I had written is satisfying enough or not though.**

 **I originally planned Junpei POV for that Yukari's scene. But when I re-watched the Persona 3 The Movie: Spring of Birth, I feel that its appropriate for Yukari to do it.**

 **Well, it can be said that half of this chapter is spent on introducing the characters for the next part. Part 2: Sisters. Well, that after this part ended obviously.**

 **What do you think about the last part of this chapter? 3 different point of view at different places with clock approached the midnight. Try to guess. :)**

 **Next main chapter, it might contains many battles, I guess? And someone will appear. He already appeared once in this story. Try to guess who. Next BTW is about Misaka. I decided to do the second part of Harumi's story on the next arc.**

 **This chapter I inserted a song from the soundtrack of Persona 3. I hope that the way I inserted the song does not disturb your reading. If so, please forgive me.**

 **Thanks for FoolsandTools to continue to support me as beta reader of my story. Without you, I will never reached at this point. And also of course you all the readers. I will be focusing at my studies at April because of the test and will continue on May. Before that, I hope that I could post a chapter within this two weeks.**

 **And also please check my page if you all are wondering of my progress of an chapter in the future. I will do my best to update that frequently at least.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review if you liked this chapter or found some mistakes.**


	13. Between The Lines 2-2: Mikoto

_**Between The Lines 2-2: Mikoto**_

'I' looked at the pitiful figure of that boy. Even when he falls down; he would certainly get up again without fail. His efforts to be 'normal' again would not be rewarded. He was born with this terrible condition. But even so, he wanted to believe. He hoped that one day that he would be able to go back to the days that he could call 'normal'. He hoped for a miracle to happen. That boy's efforts touched 'my' heart. The scientist looked at me.

"… _With your power, we might be able to save him and all others that suffer from the same problem_."

'I' looked at the scientist.

" _Won't you grant us access to your DNA map?_ "

"Don't do it! They will use it to create those clones and conduct those horrible experiments!"

I tried to stop 'myself'. But my hands couldn't reach 'her'. Contrary to my current self, my younger self agreed while smiling. I know that decision could never be overturned. Because that all happened in the past. At the time could I never expect that my DNA map would be used for such experiments. From my DNA map, 20,000 sisters were created. And right now, more than 10,000 Sisters have died from that experiment. This is my fault. I _killed_ them.

When I first found out about this, I dashed toward the experiment's location. I can still remember that girl's parting words.

[" _…Goodbye, Onee-sama._ "]

At that time, I felt strange. Why is this girl saying goodbye? When I saw the blood that flowed from under the cargo boxes, I felt an immeasurable anger toward that white-haired boy, standing behind the cargo boxes with satisfied look. He _killed_ her. My enraged self attacked him but none of my attacks actually reached him. I even resorted to my trump card, Railgun, that shouldn't lose to anyone with few exceptions but instead that attack became a threat to my own life.

On top of that, Yuki-san had to save me from Accelerator. He actually cornered Accelerator. Aah, I see. At the time I had forgotten about 1#'s power. Vector Manipulation. The power that can manipulate all the vectors that touches his body. My power is simply a bad match with his. I could also could attack him with the use of complicated calculations but that isn't something I could afford to do at the time.

When I asked them, why they are taking part in this ridiculous plan, they said to me.

[" _Every Misaka is created for the plan. We are artificial bodies with artificial hearts. At the cost of 180,000 yen each, we are nothing more than a laboratory animal._ "]

There was no doubt in those words. They really thought themselves as nothing more than lab rats. Why have I gone to there to begin with?

" _Misaka... It would be irresponsible of me if I claimed that I understood your conflicted feelings or your suffering. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't possibly understand. But… Even so, please rely on me if you have problems._ "

I no longer deserved those words, Yuki-san, for someone who had possibly killed more than 10,000 people.

" _You might not want to rely on someone who you've only known for a small time but… Please. Please rely on me._ "

No, Yuki-san. That's not it. The more you are familiar with someone, the more you are reluctant to ask for their help. I could never possibly ask Kuroko, Uiharu-san and Saten-san about this…

" _After all, you are_ _ **never**_ _alone._ "

After that, Yuki-san left the area. Hah, now I can relax a bit. But… I looked at the person seated beside me while drinking something. Nunotaba Shinobu, third year in Nagatenjouki High School. She is one of the scientists involved in the original Radio Noise project and the current Level 6 Shift.

I met her when investigating about the Money Card case. At the time she just warned me to stay away from the truth.

She was being asked by Yuki-san to accompany me but what is her real motive? Or rather, earlier she said she wants to talk with me, right?

"Hmm? Don't mind me."

Did I stare too long? Never mind, there's something I'm wondering about her.

"Hey. You spread those money cards to interfere with the experiment, right?"

In the recent week, Judgement received an increase of report on the case of dropped money cards. These money cards mainly can be found at lone alleyways. In those money cards, there is some cash varying from 100 yen to 10,000 yen. For us, students, that is quite a lot of money. Because of this, the frequency of people in deserted alleys increased significantly in the hope of founding those money cards.

"Yes, that's right. Yet, it really doesn't really have any effect on the experiment. It only delays the experiment a little bit. Given enough time, they could analyse and create a different schedule that could render my efforts meaningless easily."

"No way…"

Even so, they could easily resolve it, huh. I glanced at Nunotaba. I wonder how much money was spent by this girl just to delay their schedule for 'a little bit'? Then, what can I do to put an end to this damned experiment?

"…have you thought of any other plans to interfere with this experiment?"

"I could think some but almost all of them are impractical. First of all, I am not an esper. I am only a scientist. So, that means that I can't use force to resolve the problem. The plans that I can think of for example, since this project can only be achieved with a huge amount of money, we could just cut the funding source of the experiment, but that is impossible."

"W-Why?"

"Do you know how much a clone costs? 100,000 yen. And they had 20,000 clones created. The total cost being 2 billion yen. Then, only possible funding source is..."

"Academy City."

"To cut their source of funding means that we have to face the entirety of Academy City."

Haha, that's impossible. Well, officially It can be said as the third strongest esper in this city that theoretically I can face an army but even I can't take a city alone… Nunotaba continued.

"The other option is to prove that this experiment will not achieve anything. The only possible way to do that is to prove that it isn't possible for Accelerator to achieve Level 6."

That means we have to show that Accelerator is weak. That is also impossible. He can be considered the strongest esper in this city. But how about Yuki-san? I don't have any intentions to involve him but I wonder if he can?

"But even we found someone that could prove Accelerator is weak, they could simply approach that person and modify the experiment to suit that person."

Ah, I see. That doesn't exactly resolve the problems. That means only possible way to stop this project is to use force. Suddenly, Nunotaba asked me a question.

"…Hey, how do you see them?"

After I thought a bit, I answered.

"I-I don't want to accept my clones as humans. I don't want to help people who calmly accept getting slaughtered. But those bastards who used my DNA map for such a stupid experiment... I won't let them get away with it"

She looked at me and muttered.

"…You are not being honest."

I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I already know how to stop this project."

"…I could kind of guess what you are thinking to do… But are you going to do it alone?"

No way could I ask my friends for this. What I'm going to do is pretty dangerous. I could even die. Because of that, sorry, Yuki-san. Even though you had kindly offered me your help, I can't accept that. I don't want to trouble my friends. I don't wish to destroy your normal, peaceful everyday life. That's why, with determination, I said.

"…Just who do you think I am? I sowed the seeds. I'll clean up the mess myself."

* * *

 **Social Links**

 **Fortune, Kamijou Touma – Level 2**

 **Lovers, Natsukawa Harumi – Level 1**

 **Priestess, Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Level 2**

 **Magician, Aogami Pierce – Level 1**

 **Strength, Misaka Mikoto – Level 1**

 **Star, Shokuhou Misaki – Level 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Arc 2: Chains From The Past – Part 1: SEES.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Extra Hour of this Unnatural Outing Day.**_

 _ **Perfect_TIMED_of_two_Awakenings.**_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Yo, Miracutor here! ...First of all, sorry for lack of updates in these two.. or three? And also sorry for the most unevenful chapter ever (at least in my opinion). The excuse is in March and April, I am busy with exams. After that, I just planning to get with rest and starting writing. I had written this after 1 week then a trouble happen. I buy a PS VITA and I get addicted playing games. What with this excuse? Truly worthless...**

 **Well, ignoring that. My intention of writing this chapter as to serve as prologue for Arc 2 Part 2 from Misaka perspective. But I can't think anything intersting to add. It has been too late to rewrite this so I just send to my beta reader after editing to be readable at least.**

 **Right now, I slowly writting chapter 6. Fortunately, I have many ideas for that chapter. I hope you all will enjoy that. ..Please don't expect too much through.**

 **I have learned my lesson. I should not make and arc too long. Well, I hope I can survive at least un til this arc finished.**

 **Anyway, let meet again... uh next time? It definitely will be next time!**

 **Thanks for Foolsand Tools for beta reading this chapter. Wihout your support, I already collapsed a loong time ago.**

 **Thanks for reading until this point,**

 **Miracutor.**

 **And please review or PM me for any questions or mistakes.**


End file.
